Power Rangers: The War Of The Wizards MMPR Season 1 Arc
by OmegaRain Productions
Summary: Two Brothers locked in a multi generational conflict. Zeran Smith shall aide and teach several generations of Power Rangers as he seeks to stop his brother Zerak the butcher from destroying Free Will Itself. Only one thing stands between Zerak and The Destruction Of Free Will. The Power Rangers.
1. The War Begins

**A/N: Hey guys HollowOmega here welcoming you to the revamp of my Power Rangers fic. With that being said The Power Rangers Belong To Saban, Luke Belongs to me. Bethany who will debut in Season 2 Belongs to my friend WhiteLightning and last but not least Zeran and Zerak belong to my freind TheRainWalker. With that said enjoy the show er fic. :)**

* * *

><p>Ten Thousand Years Ago the evil space sorceress Rita Repulsa was sealed away by Zordon of Eltar and one of his apprentice's Zeran. Zeran may not look the Ten Thousand but that was because Zordon used Time Magic to train his Apprentice and brought him to his point in time during the battle with Rita. Let's have a look at what happened shall we?<p>

"Well, Well, Well if it isn't Zordon and his goodie two shoe apprentice huh? Well Zordon this is about to be your end allow me to introduce my good friend." Rita laughed as suddenly a familiar figure to Zeran landed next to Rita in what looked like a full black Attire.

Zeran gazed on the black-clad figure and said, "Who are you and what do you . . . ?" The figure removed his hood . . . and Zeran's eyes nearly popped out of his head, "Z-Z-Zerak!?" he said in disbelief. The brother who had once been one of the gentlest people he'd known was gone replaced by a man filled cold-blooded rage and hate. Zeran called out, "**ZERAK WHAT ARE YOU DOING!**?"

Zerak glared at Zeran and Zordon and said, "Saving the Universe that's what!"

"Saving the- what is going on Apprentice! We need to stop Rita before things get out of hand! She's caused enough Damage!" Zordon shouted before Rita powered up her staff causing Zeran and Zordon to back off.

"Apprentice can you create a prison for Rita?" Zordon whispered.

Zeran whispered back, "I can." Zerak screamed in rage as he unleashed a terrifying surge of energy at the two as he said, "**DIE MURDERERS**!"

Zordon and Zeran dodged the blast quickly before Rita teleported behind him and laughed. "Enjoy time Zordon!" Rita snapped before launching a white blast towards Zordon before a time warp opened up and began sucking Zordon in slowly as he grabbed onto the group trying to stay in.

"**APPRENTICE! SEAL RITA AWAY! HURRY**!" Zordon grunted.

Zeran thought, "May the Holy powers forgive me for what I MUST do!" Zeran then called out, "**DRAVELLI MENSHANALOS KATELLUUUUUUUUUUUUUS! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**!" Zerak called out in rage.

Rita blinked in confusion as suddenly a space like dumpster appeared at Rita's feet as Rita let out an evil laugh. "A Space Dumpster?! THAT'S your best Zeran?!" Rita said letting out a laugh.

Zerak snorted in derision, "Really my old master, a dumpster, your best move was a dumpster?" He sent before he sent a blast of energy at the dumpster as he said, "Don't waste my time!"

Suddenly however, the light lit up as the dumpster opened up slowly before suddenly a tornado of some kind came spinning out and began sucking Rita in as she grasped onto the Ground. "**WHAT?! NO THIS HAS TO BE SOME SORT OF JOKE!**" Rita grunted.

"Apprentice! Send your brother away hurry! He has the power to stop the seal!" Zordon yelled before being sucked into the time warp.

Zeran turned his staff on his brother. Zerak screamed, "**NOOOO I WON"T BE DENIED MY ORDER! I WON"T HER DEATH GO UNAVENGED!**"

Zeran glowed with the energy of the Morphing grid as he called out, "Yoshius Kardeva Banishus!" Suddenly a blast came flying out from Zeran's staff as Zerak was sent flying a massive energy blast shot towards Zerak as a portal opened behind the traitorous wizard. Zerak had no time to throw up a defense as he was hit head on by the energy which sent Zerak flying into the portal as He screamed in pain, rage and disbelief.

Soon the Tornado became too great as it sucked Rita in and the lid closed. "Apprentice . . ." Zordon's voice came from the time warp. The spell Zeran cast however caused a massive backlash explosion which sent Zeran flying. Zordon and the Time Warp soon disappeared before a piece of paper fell down on Zeran's face.

Zeran muffled a few times before he pulled the paper off his face. "By the seven Holy entities of Ramagosh-12 why do people keep littering the gal . . ." then had a closer look at the paper. "Hang on." He said, "These are the plans Zordon sensei had for the Command Center project." Zeran looked it over. "Hmm, it's good thus far . . . but let's see." Zeran went over the plans with his usual high degree of intelligence and methodical timing making adjustments where needed a muttering things us such as, "Sensei really . . . there's an opening that just aches for a neon sign that says sneak in here." And "Oh come on sensei, what's a command center with fresh coffee?" Finally it was completed and Zeran smiled and said, "Ahh, that's ever so much better."

Many years later on the world of Veragosh the former apprentice Zerak was doing his daily dose of what was known as "Destruction and Fun" to him before suddenly his inter galactic calendar made a beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep. Zerak was singing, "I'm singing in the acid rain, I'm singeing in the acid rain! Oh what a glorious feeling I'm causing environmental havoc!" then he checked his watch, "Oh my, I'm late for freeing Rita, wouldn't want my "old Friend" to think I forgot her. I'm going need her for my agenda." He muttered.

Soon on the moon of the planet earth a grey portal opened up showing people in major amounts of pain when Zerak exited he was staring down two mechanical looking Dinosaurs. A Brachiosaurus and a Cephalasaurs Zord looking creature who let out roars getting in defensive position. Zerak pulled out an onyx-colored staff with a bleach white skull and two eyes within that glowed red as fire. Zerak looked at the gigantic creatures and said, "My word, brother, you've been busy. And it appears these are some of your early projects." Zerak then spat on the ground and said, "That's just pathetic!"

The Cephalasaurs Zord let out a roar before using its fists and punched before charging forward full speed toward Zerak with the Brachiosaurs right behind it.

Zerak looked at the two zords in annoyance as he said, "Bitch, please!" Zerak leapt high into the air. He whirled his staff around in a circle as a blade he had used to slaughter so many slid out of its secret compartment. Zerak screamed, "**EXTERMINATE, EXTERMINATE**!" as he bought his bladed staff downwards.

Soon as the blade hit the Zords and sliced them in half their halves fell to the side with a loud BOOM! There were two Zords and just like that there were none. "Gnats" Zerak scoffed as he walked forward and looked over the dumpster seeing the red crystal on it before placing his hand on it.

"Oops did I do that?" He asked sarcastically with a smirk backing up a little bit. Suddenly the orb shined before the top came off and beams of light shot out of the dumpster as four figures were seen. One was a small fat little blue monkey. One was a taller version of the monkey. One other was an older looking white furred creature with glasses on and the last was a gold-plated monkey looking creatures with wings on his back and a short sword in hand.

"**ALRIGHT WE'RE OUT**!" The short blue one with glee with a smirk walking over to the dumpster as suddenly a woman came out stretching.

"AHHH!" She shouted as the big blue guy waved a hand in front of him.

"Uh-oh morning breath!" He said trying to pull something out as the glasses man spoke.

"Oh it feels good to be free after ten-thousand years." The man said as the golden monkey spoke. "But who freed us, I wondered?" He asked.

Zerak smiled and approached the group of monsters and the witch. Zerak smiled and said, "It's been a long time Rita." Zerak said in a friendly tone.

"Here let me help you. My queen. Walk with me talk with me." The other blue monkey said with a smile before Rita stepped in some water.

"You made me step in a puddle you nitwit! Out of my way Monkey Face!" Rita said before suddenly turning around and blowing up her Prison. "Now than." She said and turned toward Zerak and nodded. "Long time no see Zerak." She said with a smirk.

Zerak smiled and said, "It has, Rita, you're looking as deliciously diabolical as ever."

"Aww you going to make this woman blush." Rita said with a smirk. "But let's have a coming out party shall we? By destroying the nearest planet!" Rita said with a laugh turning toward Earth. Zerak looked at the world Rita was viewing and his eyes widened,

"Why it's Earth . . . my mother's home world! Conquering my wretched mother's home world, how...**DELICIOUS**!" he said a diabolical predatory smile of his own spreading across his face.

"Angel Grove Radio!" The Radio echoed down on earth as a truck pulled up to the Youth Center before a young man with blonde hair and Orange polo T-shirt along with a pair of black pair of pants and white sneakers along with an orange and a red back-pack stepped out of the truck looking towards the youth center before speaking.

"Okay mom you're SURE this is the LAST time we have to move?" The young man asked with a sigh as the women from the truck giggled before speaking.

"Yes Lucas, this is the LAST time." She said as the young man groaned.

"Mom I told you to not call me by my full name. Call me Luke." He groaned as the women giggled

"Of course Lucas." She said as Luke face palmed.

Luke sighed heading into the Youth Center as his mother took off in her truck. As Luke entered the Youth Center, he looked around the youth center. One pink wearing female was practicing some moves on a balance beam, two young guys one wearing Red and another wearing black were both were practicing their Karate moves. A young woman wearing yellow was practicing her martial arts like stance. Luke smiled before the young black male flipped backwards as the red wearing knocked him back and smiled. "Nice Recovery Zack." He said clapping hands with him.

"Thanks for teaching me Jason." He said with a chuckle.

The young pink wearing Female flipped off the balance and landed on both feed with a smile as the young women in yellow walked over to her. "That was awesome Kimberly." The one in yellow said as the girl in pink smiled.

"Thanks Trini" She said with a chuckle.

Luke smiled at all the teens here before he got bumped into by a young brown haired male with apparently a new pair of glasses a blue headband.

"Oops sorry." He said as he looked over to the ones named Zack and Jason. "Hey Fellas!" He said racing over to the two.

"Yo Billy what's up!" Zack said with a smile clapping hands with him.

"Hey Billy who's the kid?" Jason asked looking over to Luke as Billy shrugged. "I'm not sure I think he might be new to Angel Grove." Billy stated with a smile.

"Hey Blondie!" Zack called over jokingly as Luke blinked looking around before pointing to himself as Zack nodded as Luke walked over a little confused.

"Um yeah?" He asked as Zack chuckled.

"You seem a little lost you new here?" Zack asked as Luke rubbed the back of his neck blushing.

"Is it that Obvious? Yeah the names Luke I just moved here." Luke said with a smile as Kimberly and Trini walked over to get introduced to the new guy.

Meanwhile one Francine Elis was walking towards the Park now all moved in before suddenly she blinked looking to the side before seeing a portal of some kind opening up as her face went white. "Oh no don't tell me evil's on its way again..." She muttered before racing over and getting into fighting stance.

Francine's eyes nearly popped out of her head as a portal opened. From the portal stepped a brown haired man with a mustache and a goatee-like beard wearing glasses. The man was dressed in a white short-sleeved T-shirt that showed a man on a Harley riding and the words 'BORN TO BE WILD' written on it, a pair of black jeans, and a pair of black shoes. He was also carrying a strange looking staff that glowed with a fiery red gem on it. The man looked around giddily as he said, "Well here I am, Portland, Oregon and all the mindless fun a guy can have!" then his giddy turned to one of befuddlement as he looked around. The man said in surprise and consternation, "Hey, wait just one cotton pickin' minute! This doesn't look like the Portland rose festival to me!"

The man's free hand moved to the pocket of his pants and pulled out a strange golden orb device with two buttons on each side. The man pressed the buttons. Part of the hand-sized globe opened up to reveal a hidden compartment. From it shot a beam of light which turned into a holographic map of the Earth and the immediate area. The man looked over it as he muttered for a bit. Then the man winced in frustration as he said, "Oh drat, I knew I should've taken that left turn at Saturn!"

Francine blinked for a moment before smiling as she got out of fighting stance and walked towards the man and crossed her arms with a smile. "I see not much has changed. It's been a while Zeran." She said with a chuckle.

The man looked around in surprise, "Um who . . . what?" And then he turned to the woman. At first his face furrowed, "I'm . . . sorry, do I know you?"

"I see your absent mindedness hasn't changed a bit Zeran." She said shaking her head with a smile uncrossing her arm. "Don't you recall the Sixties Zeran?" She asked with a small chuckle.

"The 60's?" Zeran said before he thought back to that time in the Earth's history. His eyes nearly popped out of his head as he stared at the woman in disbelief. "F-F- Francine?" he asked as his face erupted into giddy elation. "Francine-girl, is that you?"

"Last time I checked my birth certificate" Francine said with a small giggle. "How you been Zeran?" She asked with a smile. She had been wanting to go the old friend route but she knew how Zeran got when the word "Old" got mentioned.

Zeran looked over Francine even going as far as to pull from his pocket a magnifying glass looking her over Zeran then asked, "Has it been so long? Eh, what year is it by chance?"

"1993, Zeran. You've been away from earth for a while." She said with a smile as Zeran looked around and sweat dropped. "1993? Well ehehehe I guess I have but I must say Francine girl years and child birth haven't done a thing on you, you still look absolutely fantastic." He said with a smile.

Francine couldn't help but let out a chuckle as she spoke. "Thanks Zeran but um, you do know I'm married right?" She asked as she smirked seeing the man's face light up deep red.

Meanwhile back at the Juice Bar Luke was meeting the gang of Zack, Jason, Billy, Kimberly and Trini before he turned his head seeing two figures watch in one fat one and one skinny looking one as he sweat dropped. "Hey um who are those two?" He asked as Jason face palmed. "Ugh not these Nimrods again..." Jason groaned.

"Nimrods?" Luke asked as Kimberly sighed.

"Bulk and Skull..." Kimberly muttered as Bulk, the fat one grinned before speaking. "Hey girls what about that double date we talked about?" He asked as the skinny one laughed rather weirdly. "Yeah how about it?" He asked as the yellow one sighed.

"Sorry guys, not interested." She said as Skull tried to take off as Skull tried to take off and Bulk grabbed his collar and shook no before letting go and speaking.

"What's the matter? We're not good enough for you?" He asked as Kimberly sighed.

"Please leave us alone you guys?" Kimberly asked as nicely as she could as Bulk smirked.

"Oh Yeah? Make me!" Bulk said as Skull spoke as well. "Yeah, make me!" He shouted as Luke came from over by the guys putting his hands on the two girls' shoulders as Skull pointed towards Bulk.

"Make him." He said as Luke sighed.

"Didn't you two hear what the Ladies said? They're NOT interested?!" He snapped as Bulk scoffed.

"Well so the Geeks got a new Geek to hang with?" Bulk asked as Luke Sweat dropped.

"Geek? That's the best they got?" Luke asked as Kimberly sighed.

"Afraid so." She said as the two girls stepped to the side as Luke walked forward as Bulk spoke.

"Kid you're new here so I'll let you off with a warning. We are in charge of Angel Grove High Around here got it?!" He snapped as Luke smirked.

"If you two are in charge we're in trouble." He said causing Jason Zack Kimberly and Trini to all go "OHHH SNAP!" and grin to each other.

"Oh really? So you think you're a tough guy do you?" Bulk asked Luke smirked.

"I'll tell you what. You want to fight? I'll do you a favor I won't even use my hands." Luke said with a smirk.

"You're going to regret that Kid let's get him Skull!" Bulk shouted before the two charged forward hands in front of them like they were getting ready to choke someone as Luke smirked before back flipped and in a swift motion kneed both of them in the gut as their eyes widened stepping back a few holding their stomach in pain.

"I said I wasn't going to use my hands." Luke said with a smirk.

"You guys should definitely Join Jason's Karate Class." Kimberly said as the two fell over in pain.

"They would benefit from it more than me who knows maybe I'll have to use my hands next time." Luke said with a smirk as Zack gave an "OH DAMN!" before Zack and Luke smirked clapping hands things were looking okay after all.

Up in Space Rita Zerak and the rest of the group were in the castle newly made by Zerak as Rita laughed looking though her Telescope.

"Ah-ha Perfect!" She said with a laugh. "Finster! Start making Putty Patrollers with the new enhancements Zerak Delivered!" Rita Ordered as Finster nodded.

"Yes My Queen." He said and began to form the clay together.

"I'll lead them down and make the earth yours empress!" Goldar said with a laugh as Rita joined in. However, Zerak was looking down at Earth with a confused look on his face.

"This is looking Easy . . . too easy what are you planning my old master?" Zerak asked himself with a tone of detest in when he said old master.

Meanwhile back down on earth while Luke and the others were watching as Billy started his first day of Karate class. Francine and Zeran were talking catching up on everything before suddenly a huge earth quake began shaking the earth causing Zerak and Francine to fall down onto the ground. "What the?!" Zeran asked in shock as Francine slowly got to her feet though shaking here and there.

"Something tells me this isn't a normal Angel Grove Earth Quake!" Francine grunted.

"Your right what could GAH!" Zeran stated holding his head before his face went white. "Oh no oh no OH NO! Don't tell me he was THAT stupid and released HER!" He groaned as Francine blinked.

"Released Her-You don't mean!" She asked hoping Zeran's brother didn't released whom she THOUGHT he released.

"I'm afraid so I think my Brother may have just let lose Rita Repulsa." Zeran said causing the former Red Ranger to face palm in disbelief.

"That Idiot what is he-" Francine asked before they turned seeing some Shadow figures appeared in the park as she got in fighting stance.

"Great it looks like you we're right Zeran." Francine stated as Zeran sighed.

"Yeah Francine with all due respect I don't think you can handle these creatures in your state... Francine!" Zeran called as right as he finished Francine ran forward ready to fight back flipping a few times before round house kicking one of them into a tree.

"You we're saying?" Francine asked as Zeran's mouth dropped in disbelief.

"Well ehehe I stand corrected." He said with a sweat drop.

**YOU'LL COME CALLING, SLOWLY CRAWLING, ATTITUDE DEFINED!**

"Stay Focused Zeran here, they come!" Francine stated as Zeran nodded before pulling out his staff and readying it before getting in fighting position looking at his brother's creatures and sighed. 'Why does he continue this stupid war against free will . . . well there goes my vacation." He muttered before chasing after one group. "Francine you deal with those I'll deal with these ones." Zeran stated.

**TAKE AND CONQUER, IS YOUR HONOR, WEAK OF SOUL AND MIND!**

"On it!" Francine said before back flipping so she was facing the shadow creatures and growled. "Bring it you bastards!" Francine said with a smirk as the Shadow creatures charged forward. 'Just like old times.' She said with a smirk charging towards the creatures ready to fight.

**CALL ON THE FIVE, KEEP HOPE ALIVE! CALL THE 5-4-1!**

"**BACK TO ACTION! HIYA**!" Francine shouted drop kicking one of them quickly getting back up in position before looking at the shadow beings coming towards her. "Bring it on." She said with a smirk as she blocked one of their attacks before grabbing one and flipping him over onto his back.

**ANYTIME YOU SAY YOU WANT US! CALL THE 5-4-1 EVERY TIME YOU SAY YOU NEED US! CALL THE 5-4-1!**

Zeran raced forward before teleporting behind one and span his staff around and sliced the two shadow creatures he was dealing with the two shadow creatures and knocked one back against a tree.

**CALL THE 5-4-1! ANYTIME YOU SAY YOU WANT US! CALL THE 5-4-1! EVERY TIME YOU SAY YOU NEED US!**

"Freaks go back where you came from **HIYA**!" Francine shouted dropping down in a dance like fashion and tripping one of them before slamming her foot down on their chest before back flipping a few times towards the remaining ones she had to deal with.

**5-4-1! 5-4-1! 5-4-1! 5-4-1! GO!**

Zeran span his staff around running forward before jumping in the air bonking one on the head flipping over him and quickly turned around slicing one in the back sending him flying as he looked around getting in fighting stance there were still a few more to go.

**CALL THE 5-4-1! ANYTIME YOU SAY YOU WANT US! CALL THE 5-4-1!**

"Something tells me these guys aren't just here to investigate the planet." Francine stated back flipping a few more times before running up one of the trees' land behind two of the shadow creatures. "HIYA!" she shouted kicking two of them against the tree as they disappeared causing her to pant. She was still in shape but these creatures . . . they we're different form last time when Zerak had been quote helping Zed.

**CALL THE 5-4-1! EVERY TIME YOU SAY YOU NEED US! CALL THE 5-4-1!**

"What does my brother want with Earth?" Zeran asked himself and with a quick motion of his staff stabbed one of them in the back with it making them disappear. With a final spin of his staff over his head he sent beams of light shooting from it destroying the remaining shadow creatures he was dealing with. "Hope Francine-girl is okay." Zeran said racing back to the other side of the park.

**CALL THE 5-4-1! ANYTIME YOU SAY YOU WANT US! CALL THE 5-4-1! CALL THE 5-4-1! EVERY TIME YOU SAY YOU NEED US! CALL THE 5-4-1!**

"And Stay down HIYA!" Francine shouted before round house kicking the last one she was dealing with before sending it flying into the tree as the ones she had dealt with disappeared as Francine panted. "Don't mess with the former Red Ranger Bitches!" Francine said with a grin. "Man that rush felt good again!" Francine said with a small laugh.

"Nice to see you still got it Francine." Zeran said patting her on the back in a brotherly like fashion as she smiled towards her friend.

"Thanks Zeran but I wonder what that was about. I wonder is Z-" She started before suddenly the two let out an eeeeeeeeeeeyahhhhhh as they we're beamed up out of nowhere.

Once they were teleported in Francine slowly got up helping Zeran up before he spoke. "**ALL RIGHT WHO'S THE WISE GUY?! DON'T YOU KNOW IT'S RUDE TO TELEPORT SOMEONE OUT OF NO WHERE WITHOUT PERMISSION?!**" Zeran snapped looking around.

"Aiyiyiyiyi! Francine! Zeran! Thank goodness. You two are safe!" A robot looking creature with a thunder bolt on his chest said rolling in as the two turned around.

"**ALPHA!**" Francine shouted going over and giving the robot a warm reunion like hug. "Alpha Five! Good to see you again!" Zeran said walking over and joining the two in a group hug as they released Alpha chuckled.

"Aiyiyiyiyi! You two are going to make my circuits rust. It's good to see you two again as well." Alpha said with a smile.

"Forgive me for that Francine, my apprentice it was I who called you here." A voice boomed as Francine turned around before seeing a floating head and fell backwards on her ass. Zeran yelped as he leapt backwards and practically out of his skin. His eyes saucer-like Zeran pointed the shaking index finger of his right hand at Zordon and said, "Z-Z-Z-Z-Zordon-sensei, wha-wha-wha-what happened?"

"Let's just say I'm starting to regret not taking your advice about watching my back." Zordon said with an embarrassed chuckle.

Zeran grimaced and threw his arms up in exasperation before he said, "Oh for the love of all that's holy. Sensei, with all due respect, if I've told you once I've told you a thousand times, **WATCH YOUR BACK!**'' Zeran then paced around the room as he continued his rant. "But does anyone ever listen to me? Nooooo, I'm just the apprentice what do I know!?"

"Zeran I'm afraid we have a bigger problem." Francine stated looking at the viewing globe as a woman who looked like a sorceress and a man in some strange attire that looked like something straight out of Jorge Lucas Star Wars movies.

"Check the viewing globe." She stated. Zeran gazed into the viewing globe. The wizard winced as his head fell against the viewing globe.

"Oh by all that's holy! My brother really is that stupid!"

"I'm afraid so Zeran and we don't have time to waste. Alpha Teleport to us Six over Baring and Over Emotional Humans." Zordon said as Alpha blinked before Francine sighed.

"Zordon with all due respect you REALLY need to work on your wording." Francine said with a sigh.

"I guess I do. Do you have any suggestions' Francine?" Zordon asked as she thought for a moment.

"I GOT IT!" She suddenly said with a smile.

"Alpha Teleport to us Six Teenagers with Attitude!" Francine said as Alpha held his head.

"AIYIYIYIYIYI! Not Teenagers again!" Alpha said as Zordon nodded.

"That's correct Alpha." Zordon said as Alpha sighed.

"I was afraid of that . . . " He said pressing some buttons on the panel as Francine disappeared into the shadows she figured she would have some explaining to do. Back at The Juice Bar Luke stumbled down the stairs as Jason quickly helped him up from the shaking.

"Okay. This was NOT how I intended to spend my first day in Angel Grove!" Luke stated as Jason nodded.

"Trust me. This doesn't happen every day." Jason stated.

"Oh My gosh what's happening!" Kimberly asked as Trini shook her head.

"This is too weird." Trini stated.

"Affirmative on that one Trini!" Billy stated.

"Man what the hell is going on?!" Zack asked. "Beast the hell out of me I just got here!" Luke stated.

"Hold on!" Jason said before suddenly the six of them were beamed up in colors of Black Blue Pink Yellow Red and Orange. The group wasn't sure what happened but suddenly they had been taken out of the Juice bar and into a center made of some rather advanced Technology.

"This isn't exactly the mall is it?" Kimberly asked as Luke shook his head.

"No, it isn't where are we exactly." Luke asked before he felt a finger tap him on the shoulder as he turned around to see a man he hadn't seen before.

"Hi There!" He said with glee as Luke fell backwards on his ass in shock. Zeran looked around them even going as far as pulling out a magnifying glass on them and shook his head.

"That was a nasty fall you took sorry about that my Sensei has a strange habit of pulling this sort of thing here let me help you. Hockity pockity biffity boof, prestidigitonium!" He stated after pulling out his wand and waved it around a few times.

Soon with Zeran's spell he summoned multiple dusters and brooms that began dusting all over the kids getting them in a way cleaned off as they sweat dropped. Once they were done dusting them off the brooms and such disappeared causing the group to look at each other in a "Uh what the fuck" like look.

"Now that that's out of the way I don't get it how'd we end up here?" Jason asked as Billy went over to the controls.

"Maybe the answers in these controls." Billy suggested and began pressing the buttons. "No No don't touch that WHOA!" A voice came as Alpha came running in and collapsed before Billy helped it up and spoke.

"A multifunction fully function atomoton." Billy said in awe as Luke blinked.

"**TRANSLATION SOMEONE!**" Luke shouted as the group chuckled.

"Walking Talking Robot." Trini said as Luke groaned.

"Why couldn't he just say that than?!" Luke asked as Jason chuckled.

"He did in his own way." Jason explained as Luke groaned face palming.

Suddenly energy beamed into the tube behind them as head like a figure appeared in the tube. "Welcome Humans!" It boomed as the teens looked at him as Jason spoke. "So who are you?" Jason asked as Luke spoke.

"I think the correct statement would be WHAT are you." Luke stated as Zeran began to steam.

"HEY! HEY! HEY! That's my Sensei you're talking about!" Zeran steamed as Zordon chuckled. "It's all right Apprentice it's understandable considering my current condition." Zordon said as Zeran humped. "Well . . . that's a formality" He said with a humph.

"My Name Is Zordon. An Inter dimensional being caught in a time warp." The Head explained as the Machine turned to them and smiled.

"And my name is Alpha Five." The Robot said as the wizard known as Zeran took Jason's hand and shook it. "The names Smith Zeran Smith Delighted to meet you." He said with a grin.

"Excuse me can someone come back and pick me up from earth because I'm totally confused." Kimberly said as Zordon chuckled before speaking.

"It's quite simple my dear this planet is under attack and I have brought you here to save it." Zordon explained as Zack scoffed.

"Oh yeah right." He said with a laugh. "I'm in agreement with Zack.

This seems WAY too freaky to be true." Luke stated.

"Ah two non-believers." Zordon said with a chuckle as Luke rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well I wouldn't say non-believers but more this is too weird to just take your word on it." Luke explained with a sweat drop.

"Understandable, Observe the viewing globe your doubts will be answered in the images you see." Zordon explained as the teens turned around walking towards the globe as a woman who looked like a sorceress and a man in some strange attire that looked like something straight out of Jorge Lucas Star Wars movies appeared on the globe. "Who's the Sith Lord Reject?" Luke asked in confusion.

Zeran sighed and slapped his face against his palm, "The "Sith Lord reject . . . "Zeran then muttered, "Whatever that means." He continued. "Is my idiot brother who went over to evil. He used to be known as Zerak Smith but now he goes by the cursed name Zerak the Butcher."

"Wonderful..." Luke muttered as Kimberly blinked.

"And who's the wicked witch of the west with him?" Kimberly asked in confusion.

"That is Rita Repulsa an intergalactic sorceress bent on controlling the universe with her army of putty Patrollers she plans to conquer earth." Zordon explained.

"I got to sit down." Luke stated after hearing this as Jason caught him.

"Breathe man." Jason commented.

Zeran tried to keep a straight but had to let a snort of laughter at the Wizard of Oz reference having seen the film when it first came out many years ago.

"What does all of this have to do with us?" Trini asked as Zordon spoke.

"You've been chosen to form an elite team to battle Rita. Each of you will be granted exdoniary powers from the beings you call Dinosaurs. Zeran the Morpher case if you will" Zordon explained.

Zeran flattened his right hand as he waved his left. A blue with gold trim metal case floated over to Zeran. Zordon looked at his apprentice who shrugged.

"Hey it's been a while since I've had the chance to show for some of my Mom's people. Can you blame me for wanting to show off a little?" he said with a wry grin.

"No, now than in here you will find your power Morphers. When in Danger raise them to the sky calling the name of your Dinosaur." Zordon explained as Luke went over opening the box as each of the teens took one of them looking it over.

"Upon raising them and calling the name of your dinosaur, you will morph into an incredible fighting force known by one and all as The Power Rangers." Zordon explained as Kimberly blinked.

"Morph?" She asked.

"Metamorphosis." Billy explained as Luke blinked at him in confusion as Trini spoke.

"It means to change." She explained as Kimberly and Luke both gave an Ahh face.

Zeran said, "Ahh but you see there are some rules that applies here youngsters."

"Quite right Zeran however, first as Power Rangers you will control a universal power and control a fleet of fighting machines called zords." Zordon explained.

"I don't get it." Trini said before Zordon began.

"Jason, Bold and powerful you shall control the Tyrannosaurs Dinozord. Zachary, you are clever and brave the Mastodon Dinozord shall be under your command. Kimberly, Graceful and smart the Pterodactyl Dinozord shall be yours. Billy, Patient and Wise the Triceratops Dinozord shall be yours to wield. Trini, Fearless and Agile the Saber-tooth Tiger Dinozord shall be yours and Luke, You are Strong and Noble the Ankylosaurus Dinozord will be under your command." Zordon Explained.

"Observe the Viewing Globe Zack, Kimberly, Trini, Billy and Jason. Just as the five of you work together so do your zords. When you need help, you need only to turn to the power of the Dinozords to come together to form the mighty Megazord. Now Luke for the Ankylosaurus Dinozord I will let my apprentice explain." Zordon said nodding towards Zeran.

Zeran danced from foot to foot as he chuckled in absolute uproarious delight. "Ahh this Zord Luke, my dear boy, is some of my finest work! You see...it has a little surprise which you need only use your power coin to activate."

"It's as my apprentice says the power coin and your voice is all that is needed now before you make your decision Luke there is someone I want you to see. Francine. come on out." Zordon said as Luke blinked once she came out of hiding.

"M-M-Mom?!" Luke asked in shock.

The woman Luke had thought he'd known all his life smiled and said, "Hello Luke, I think an explanation is in order here."

"Explanation isn't the half of it mom. Are you telling me this whole time are constant moving has to do with the fact that you used to be a Ranger?" Luke asked as Francine nodded.

"Yes take a look at the viewing globe." She said as Luke turned around to the Viewing globe before an image or rather scene began playing out.

"Ugh . . . Why do they always come back for more?" Zeran's image from the 1960's appeared on the viewing globe said as a brown haired male with a saber with a Z staff slammed it down in anger the creature next to him known as Groarke the Conqueror began to speak.

"**YOU'VE DESTROYED MY PLANS OF CREATING A PERFECT WORLD! HOWEVER**!" Groarke said with a smirk before looking towards Zeran "**THANKS TO YOUR BROTHER ZERAN I'VE ABSORBED ENOUGH POWER FROM THE MORPHING GRID TO COMPLETE MY TRANSFORMATION!**" He shouted in anger.

"**MY BROTHER?!**" He asked before giving a sheepish chuckle. "Well . . . crap." He said

"**RANGERS! WITNESS THE FACE OF YOUR FINAL BATTLE!**" Groarke shouted letting out a roar before energy surrounded him before suddenly his face and everything began changing as suddenly he grew scales, dark scales and began changing into the form of a dark dragon and let out a roar towards the Rangers.

"You better step to the side dear." Francine said as the young man, her boyfriend nodded moving to the side as Francine looked at the group of rangers before speaking. "You guys ready for one more battle?" Francine asked her team.

"A Dragon . . . why did it have to be a dragon." Zeran sighed before nodding. "Yeah I'm ready Francine."

One ranger who was dressed in Blue denim biker attire said, "The Blue ranger is Born to be Wild, baby!"

The girl who was dressed in the pink and brown attire of a hippie, "It's time to like save the grooviness of Woodtstock!"

The Caucasian man who was dressed in black said, "Let's keep this dragon from trying to set the night on . . . fire!"

A black teen dressed in the orange attire of someone from Sly and the family Stone, "We'll you in a summer daze, baby!"

A girl in yellow said, "When it's over Groarke the Conqueror you're going to wish you had somebody to love!"

Zeran nodded and said, "Precisely!"

The rangers struck dramatic martial arts poses...

The Blue clad Motor Biker called out, "**Royce "Chains" Bulkmeier, BLUE RANGER**!"

The black-haired hippie girl in pink sad, "**Winnie "Iris" Skullovich, PINK RANGER**!"

The Caucasian teen in black said, "**Jeremy Gatts, BLACK RANGER**!"

The girl dressed in a long flowing yellow dress said, "**Kaitlyn "Rose" Stevens, YELLOW RANGER**!"

The black teen in orange called out, "**Leon "Strings" Whatley, ORANGE RANGER**!"

The girl in red said, "** , Women's Lib girl, and RED RANGER**!"

Zeran said, "Morphing wizard, friend, and teacher, Zeran Smith!"

"**EXCUSE US WHILE WE KISS THE SKY, MIGHTY GROOVY POWER RANGERS!**" they collectively called before explosions occurred behind them.

"Alright Guys! **IT'S MORPHIN TIME**!" Francine shouted as the six pulled out the morpher from behind them and quickly placed them in front of them. "**GROOVY BABY**!" The Blue Ranger said.

**ANKYLOSAURUS!**

**MASTODON!**

**PTERODACTYL!**

**TRICERATOPS!**

**SABER-TOOTH TIGER!**

**TYRANNOSAURS!**

Zeran's staff appeared in his right hand as he raised it and his left hand up. Energy shot down and engulfed Zeran as he called out, "**POWER OF THE MORPHIN GRID! DAAAAAAO JIIIIIIIIN**!"

Zeran flung out his arms as he exploded with light. Then before the two villains stood not only power rangers but a wizard dressed in blue and black armor which made him look like a cross between a power ranger and a medieval warrior and wizard.

"**THIS ENDS HERE RANGERS**!" Groarke shouted as him and Zed charged forward. "Zeran handle Zed we will finish of Groarke" Francine shouted as the six rangers charged in after Groarke.

**THEY'VE GOT A POWER AND A FORCE THAT YOU'VE NEVER SEEN BEFORE!**

Zeran nodded and said, "Good luck kids." Zeran then walked over to Lord Zed and beneath his helmet and said, "I've waited a long time for this, you sorry pizza-faced excuse who calls himself a super villain!"

"Let's end this you terrible swine! **YOU DARE INSULT LORD ZED EMPEROR OF ALL WHO HE SEES!** I'm going to enjoy making you scream!" Zed shouted turning his staff around before charging in towards Zeran.

"**POWER SWORD!**" Francine shouted before pulling out a flash of red shined before she jumped in the air before slicing down on Groarke.

**THEY'VE GOT THE ABILITY TO MORPH AND EVEN UP THE SCORE! NO ONE CAN EVER TAKE THEM DOWN! THE POWER LIES ON THEIR**

**SIIIIIIIIDEEEE!**

Zeran smiled and said, "Bring it on idiot savant!" before he readied his staff as he got into a horse-riding stance.

"**POWER BOW**!" Iris shouted pulling out the bow before launching a few arrows towards Groarke as he let out a roar.

"**TAKE THIS**!" Zed shouted launching a bolt of lightning toward Zeran with a growl.

**GO GO GROOVY RANGERS! GO GO GROOVY RANGERS! GO GO GROOVY RANGERS! YOU MIGHTY MORPHIN GROOVY RANGERS!**

Zeran gave a devious smile as he sent some energy out . . . and turned the lightning bolt into sweet chiming birds. Zeran said, "Lightning bolts, really Zed can't you be more creative than that? How about some fire-breathing kitty cats or an army of Labradors?"

"**POWER LANCE**!" Chains shouted pulling out his lance charging forward before jumping in the air and slicing down on Groarke with jumping back readying himself.

"**WHAT?! YOU DARE INSULT ME?**!" Zed shouted in anger once again trying to blast him multiple times with Bolts of Lighting as Zeran had obviously ticked him the hell off.

**THEY KNOW THE FATE OF THE WORLD IS LIEING IN THEIR HANDS! THEY KNOW TO ONLY USE THEIR WEAPONS FOR DEFENSE!**

Zeran started dancing around like he was a Salsa dancer dodging every blow as he said, "**OLAY!**" and "**TORO!**"

Finally though he teleported behind Zed, and when the wizard turned around got a thumb poke to the eye before Zeran kneed him in the face.

"**POWER AX**!" Jeremy shouted as he jumped forward and sliced though Groarke a few times back flipping with a grin.

"Do you take nothing seriously you annoying old fool?!" Zed snapped in anger.

**NO ONE WILL EVER TAKE THEM DOWN! THE POWER LIES ON THEIR SIIIIIIIIDE! GO GO GROOVY RANGERS! GO GO GROOVY RANGERS! GO GO GROOVY RANGERS YOU MIGHTY MORPHIN GROOVY RANGERS!**

Before Zedd knew what had happened Zeran had kicked him in the ribs picked him up...and power bombed him into the ground before he leapt high into the air and slammed a stomp into the super villain's ribs before he flipped off into a fighting stance and said a vein popping out of his head and an enraged expression on his face snapped, "**WATCH WHO YOU'RE CALLING A DODDERING, FORGETFUL, OLD COOT!**"

"**POWER DAGGERS**!" Rose shouted flinging the daggers towards Groarke. "**POWER MACE**!" Leon shouted before repeatedly slamming it on the ground making Groarke repeatedly getting sent flying into the air.

**NO ONE WILL EVER TAKE THEM DOWN! THE POWER LIES ON THEIR SIIIIIIIIDE!**

Zeran whistled and said, "**WILL YOU JUST PUT THE DAMNED WEAPONS TOGETHER AND TAKE CARE OF BUSINESS!?**"

**GO GO GROOVY RANGERS! GO GO GROOVY RANGERS!**

"Gee Zeran way to be a total square." Francine said with a fake pout before smirking. "All right guys lets end this once and for all!"

**"POWER AX!"**

**"POWER BOW!"**

**"POWER DAGGERS!"**

**"POWER LANCE!"**

**"POWER MACE!"**

**"POWER SWORD!"**

Francine jumped in the air before placing the sword on top before the mace wrapped around and placed the spike ball in front for the ammo for the Blaster. "**POWER RANGERS**!" They shouted as Francine closed her eyes and spoke.

"Guy's I just want you to know even after this is over. I could never be prouder to have been your leader." She said with a small though he helmet.

**GO GO GROOVY RANGERS! GO GO GROOVY RANGERS YOU MIGHTY MORPHIN GROOVY RANGERS!**

Zed got to his feet as he turned red with rage. That is until Zeran connected with a series of lefts and rights before a mighty upper cut sent Zed flying. Zeran then grabbed his staff and aimed it at Zed. The wizard said, "**THIS IS THE END OF YOUR EVIL ZED! YOU...SHALL NOT HARM...WOODSTOCK**!"

The red globe of his staff lit up with fiery energy and build up to a massive fireball bigger than any of the rangers had ever seen before. Zeran then called out his voice echoing as if from a distance "**FLAAAAAAARE UP, NOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWW**!" Zeran unleashed a ball of fiery energy sending it flying at Zed.

"**AHHHHHHHHHHH! THIS ISN'T OVER ZERAN! MARK MY WORDS IF MY NAME ISN'T ZEDD EMPEROR! OF ALL I SEEEEE**!" He shouted being blasted into Space.

"**FIRE!**" The Rangers shout before launching out the blast from the power blaster as the spiked ball that came from the power mace launched out before nailing Groarke hard in the gut.

Groarke let out a final scream of agony before he collapsed to the ground and exploded. Zeran said, "Bring it on whenever you're done seeing a surgeon you egotistical twit!"

"It's Over . . ." The Rangers said de-morphing and panting Groarke was finally defeated and Zed was gone . . . for now. Zeran walked over and embraced each of the rangers.

"You've come a long way from the rag-tag kids who hated each other's guts at the start. You've all found common ground and forged yourselves not just into a team but have become good friends with each other . . . and me. I'm proud of all of you!"

"One more time guys?" Francine asked putting her hand in as the others nodded each putting their hand on top of one another's hands.

"Come on Zeran." Francine said with a smile.

Zeran smiled and said, "Wouldn't miss it for anything, young ones." Before putting his hand on the very top. "**POWER RANGERS!**" The group said with a laugh as the image stopped.

"You and Zeran were huh?!" Luke asked scratching his head over this.

Zeran said, "That's right, Luke, your mother I'm proud to say is a good and dear friend as well as a former student of mine and Zordon's. And I can say she's matured nicely." Then he whispered. "Though I'm kind of curious, where is that splendid man of yours, Quincy?"

"I'd rather not explain . . . yet . . ." Francine stated as Luke looked over the viewing globe as Luke rubbed his chin before speaking. "And this Zerak guy . . . how dangerous is he?" Luke asked.

Zeran's face darkened as he took a long slow breath. "I'll tell you this so that you have an understanding of what you're dealing with. My brother is one of the most evil, brilliant, and dangerous opponents you will ever meet! He never does anything without purpose, and those purposes are ALWAYS to his own personal advantage in some way!" the wizard explained in a matter-of-fact tone.

Luke closed his eyes taking this in before turning towards Zeran and Zordon. "You can count me in." Luke explained with a smile.

"You're just like your mother when she decided to sign up, boy." Zeran said with a smile of approval.

"Speak for yourself Luke. Power Morphers? Megazords? I'm sorry but this is too weird for me. Look it's been real but I got to go." Zack said quickly leaving.

"Yeah see you crazy cats later." Kimberly said leaving after Zack followed by the others than slowly Jason. "Guys..." Luke tried to argue and sighed.

"Very well than and let the power protect you." Zordon said as Alpha sighed.

"Well that go very well now did it Aiyiyiyiyi . . ." Alpha said with a sigh.

Zeran warned out as the other teens left, "**YOU'LL BE SORRRRRRRYYYYYYYY**!" Up in space as the Teens left outside Luke Rita looked though her telescope.

"Zordon I'm surprised Teenagers? SO you think you can stop me do you!" Rita asked in shock.

Zerak guffawed and said, "Still relying on teenagers my **OLD TEACHER**! You really are slipping in your old age. You old fool!"

"**FINSTER! START MAKING THE ADVANCED PUTTIE PATROLLERS**!" Rita ordered.

"Yes My Queen I'm molding the last batch now." Finster stated as Baboon spoke.

"These putties will make mincemeat out of those teenagers" He giggled.

"And the Beauty of it if they don't, we can always make more." Finster said before putting them into the advanced maker as the machine spat them out.

"All right Putties Prepare to get those teenagers haha!" Rita laughed.

Zerak snapped, "**PUTTIE PATROLLERS**! I am Zeak the butcher you will obey me as you do Rita Repulsa! Now GO and turn those wretched teenagers...**INTO BLOODSTAINED PANCAKES ON THE DESERT EARTH**!" The Putties nodded. Back down on earth Luke was pacing trying to decide what to do before the alarm went off as they turned towards the Viewing globe as the five teenagers had left were being attacked by Putties as Francine's face went white.

"Zeran . . . something is different about those putties..." She muttered.

Zeran examined the putties that were shown in the viewing globe. The wizard's face furrowed, "You're right there IS something different about them. And I have a bad feeling about this." Zeran turned to Zordon and said, "Sensei I have a bad feeling things have just gotten a lot more dangerous, I'll explain shortly . . . " he then looked at Alpha and said, "Alpha, I need you to do a molecular scan on those puttie patrollers" Zeran intuition was giving an unpleasant idea of just HOW different those putties were.

"On It Zeran." Alpha said as the robot typed a few buttons. "AIYIYIYIYIYI! Zeran bringing up the Specs and you're not going to like it." Alpha said as he pressed a button and brought the specs up on the viewing globe.

Zeran looked at the specs of the putties and said, "Aye yie yie yie yie is an understatement Alpha! Oh bloody hell I should've known Zerak would pull something like this. Hyperium alloy, dirty tactics, brother, dirty tactics!"

"Um Zeran my son just left." Francine pointed out after what the Putties were made of were mentioned as she pointed to the smoke left before hind where her son once was. Zeran turned around and gaped. Zeran then came to his sense and let out a sigh of mild annoyance.

"I swear Francine-girl that boy is just as brash as you!"

"Yet you put up with me as a Ranger." She pointed out with a small smirk.

Zeran turned around as he muttered, "Yeah. Well . . . that's a technicality!"

Outside the Rangers were down as The Putties were surrounding them. "This Day is too weird." Kimberly muttered. "What do we do now?" Trini asked before Luke flipped over from the mountain they were behind and landed in front of the Rangers.

"What are you waiting for guys?! The Morphers!" Luke snapped as Jason nodded.

"Hes right Zordon said these power Morphers will give us power let's do it!" Jason said as the remaining rangers got up.

**ANKYLOSAURUS!**

**MASTODON!**

**PTERODACTYL!**

**TRICERATOPS!**

**SABER-TOOTH TIGER!**

**TYRANNOSAURS!**

"**POWER RANGERS**!" The group shouted morphing into the suits that came with the Morph sequence. Jason was in Red, Kimberly was in Pink, Trini was in Yellow, Zack was in Black, Billy was in Blue and Luke was in Orange.

At the Command Center Alpha was jumping up and down. "Zordon they've done it they've made the metamorphosis!" Alpha shouted as Zeran grinned.

"I knew they would do it. They just needed a little extra push." He muttered with a smile.

"Good Teleport them to Downtown Angel Grove Rita and Zerak have just sent down Goldar!" Zordon explained as Zeran groaned.

"Oh no not that over groan Monkey again." Zeran groaned.

"I'm afraid so Zeran. I'm on it Zordon!" Alpha stated pressing a few buttons on the control panel.

Out where the Putties were the Rangers were being teleported into the air. "We're teleporting again!" Billy cried out.

"Where are we going?!" Kimberly asked.

"We're going to save the world!" Jason shouted.

"Guess it's in the blood." Luke chuckled as the teleported into the air before landing in downtown Angel Grove.

"All right guys let's do it!" Jason shouted as the group got in fighting stance before Goldar flew down to where they were calling on a group of putties.

"**GET THEM**!" Goldar shouted before the putties charged forward at them.

Jason quickly dodged one of their strikes before striking them in the gut knocking them back though it seemed to sting his arm rather painfully. Zack kicked one in the stomach before elbowing it down and much like Jason his arms felt a huge amount of pain in his arm and leg.

Billy blocked one of the strikes elbowing one in the gut and round house kicked one of them away as pain shot though Billy's hand and leg once again something was not right. Kimberly kicked one of the putties on the hands back flipping before flipping forward and gabbed one puttie by the arm and flipped them over as they landed on their back.

Trini jumped forward before striking one of them in the gut sweeping one off their feet before flipping onto a building though pain was shooting though her leg as well but the rangers needed to deal.

Luke Elbowed one in the gut followed by a back hand on another and swept two of them off the ground and back flipped a few times as he squinted. Why were these putties hurting their hands and such even in ranger form?

Up in space Rita was livid as she stormed into the monster making room. "**FINSTER! THOSE PUTTIES EVEN WITH ZERAK'S IMPROVEMENTS ARE BEING BEATEN BY A COUPLE OF PIMPLE FACE NITWITS! THEIR PATHETIC**!" Rita roared as Zerak was looking down at the battle.

"That Orange Ranger why does his fighting style seem familiar . . ." He said closing his eyes to see inside his mind before opening them and growling. "Elis...So Francine you get in my way again!" Zerak said with a growl.

"How about making Goldar big with your wand?" Baboo suggested as Rita groaned in anger.

"Always have to do everything myself! FINSTER! I'll deal with you later lets go Zerak!" Rita snapped as Zerak simply chuckled.

"Of course Rita of Course." He said with a dark smirk as the two stared down at earth from space Rita growled readying her wand before shouting.

"**MAGIC WAND! MAKE MY GOLDAR GROW**!" Rita shouted as she flung the staff down as it landed on the earth before shocking the ground as Zeran rolled his eyes.

"All right let's see how big a Villain can make them- Uh-oh...eheehe oh crap!" Zeran said with a sweat drop. He had not expected this to say the least as Goldar grew to what would be best described as Economy size.

"Look at him that dude is Huge!" Jason shouted as Goldar was stomping over to the Rangers.

"The hell happened he was our size a couple of minutes ago!" Luke asked.

"Beats the hell out of me Bro." Zack stated in shock.

Up in space Zerak smirked. "I say we make this a little more interesting." Zerak said with a grin throwing his hands up in the air before aiming it towards earth as dark energy formed from his hands. "Powers of darkness, here my command, send forth your power and create my creature Raptroid and **MAKE HIM GROW**!" Zerak shouted launching a beam of Dark Energy towards Earth.

Suddenly the beam shot down as the Rangers turned towards the beam as suddenly a half Raptor, Half Robot looking creature economy size arose next to Goldar with a roar.

"Uh-oh looks like Ugly Brought a friend!" Billy stated seeing the new creature as they approached the rangers.

"**BACK OFF FANG FACES**!" Jason shouted getting in position ready to stop the rampage on Angel Grove. This was his home and he had been chosen to protect it. He was not going to let Zordon or Zeran down.

"**THE GOOD GUYS ARE HERE**!" Zack shouted getting ready himself. Angel Grove was the Rangers home they were not going to let it or earth down.

"**GET OFF OUR PLANET**!" Billy shouted getting in position himself. He may not be as skilled as the others when it came to martial arts but there was no way in hell he was going to stand by and let Rita and Zerak swoop in and take over earth.

"**CAUSE WE'RE THE POWER RANGERS**!" Trini shouted getting in position ready to do battle. Earth was under attack by a space witch and a man who used his head. Earth needed its protectors and that was The Power Rangers.

**"AND WE'RE NOT BACKING DOWN!" **Kimberly shouted getting in fighting position. The Rangers were ready to take this threat down. There was no telling how long this war would be done but they were in for a long fight.

"**AND YOU TWO LET ZERAK KNOW THE ELIS FAMILY IS BACK IN TOWN AND HER SON HAS TAKEN UP THE MANTEL!**" Luke shouted getting in fighting position ready to do battle. It was time for Luke to continue where his mother left off.

Suddenly Luke's communicator went off as he brought it up to his helmets' lip sections. "Luke here." He said as Zeran's voice echoed though.

"Luke yours is different from the others after Jason calls for the other Zords call with yours with the command "Ankylosaurus Dinozord Power" Zeran said as Luke nodded as they looked up Goldar stabbed into the ground before Jason and Company dodged out of the way in time.

"**DINOZORD POWER**!" Jason shouted extending his arm. They wanted to take this to Economy Size? Well. The Rangers were happy to oblige.

"**ANKYLOSAURUS DINOZORD POWER**!" Luke shouted following Jason's lead. He would be damned if the planet his mother and team fought their asses off to protect would be falling on the first invasion or ever for that matter. A bit away from the battle field the Tyrannosaurs Dinozord arose from the earth with a roar. From a region of Ice the Mastodon Dinozord arose from its prison with its own cry. From the Desert the Triceratops Dinozord came running in with its cry making its way through the Desert. From The Forest Region on two separate pathways The Saber-tooth Tiger and Ankylosaurus Dino zords made their way through with a roar finally from a Volcano the Pterodactyl Dino Zord erupted from the Volcano making its way towards the other Dino Zords.

"All right Lets Do It!" Jason shouted jumping in the air going into his Zord. "All right!" Zack shouted as him and Kimberly shot up.

"Going up!" Trini shouted as her and Billy jumped into the air.

"It's go time!" Luke shouted jumping in the air as they all entered their Zords.

"Zack Here This Is Kickin!" Zack shouted ready to do this. It was go time. These clowns had no clue who they were messing with.

"This Is Billy! All Systems Go!" Billy stated making sure everything was all in check. It was time to prove Zordon and Zeran had made the right choice in choosing them as The Power Rangers.

"Trini Here Ready to Rock!" Trini said with a grin. She was ready to send these clowns back too wherever the hell they came from.

"Luke here! Let's send Zerak and Rita a Message that they have picked the wrong planet to invade!" Luke shouted. He was ready to take Goldar and Raptroid on and send them packing. "Voice Activation Confirmed." The Zord stated as Luke was ready to handle these two.

"Hey Nice Stereo" Kimberly stated causing the group to sweat drop shaking their head before Jason spoke. "All right Luke! You deal with Raptroid the rest of us will deal with Goldar!" Jason said as Luke nodded. "You got it Jason!" Luke said with a small grin.

"Megazord Power on!" Jason shouted as the six Dino Zords charged forward as Luke got a beep in his communicator.

"Luke here." Luke stated as Zeran's voice came though.

"Alright Luke take your power coin and place it in the slot than all you have to do is say Ankylosaurus convert to Warrior Mode." Zeran explained as Luke nodded.

"Got it Zeran!" Luke said with a grin.

"Trini here this is amazing I seem to know how to drive this thing." Trini said with a smile as hers began forming into what looked like a leg part.

"Affirmative I do to its almost second nature to me." Billy said as his seemed to convert to a leg piece as well. Lighting brought them in as soon they were formed in what seemed like a canon structure.

"Alright guys lets go get him! You with us Luke?" Jason asked as he looked to the side to see the Orange Ranger in the Ankylosaurus Dino Zord giving a thumbs up. Goldar and Raptroid both launched flame blast Goldar from his sword and Raptroid from the mouth as the group was shaken up a little bit but seemed alright.

"You and your weapons are no match for me and Raptroid!" Goldar shouted.

"Alright guys! Let's see what these babies can do!" Jason shouted as The Ankylosaurus Dino Zord ran forward before using its tail and clubbed Raptroid as Blasts from the Canons shot down on Goldar as the two monsters stumbled a little bit.

"Yeah! Hit them again!" Jason shouted causing the canon to launch fire again as Luke using the controls stopped the Ankylosaurus as it came to a stop before charging right though Raptroid using the spikes on it to hurt it sending him and Goldar flying as The Ankylosaurus came to a stop.

"ALRIGHT! Let's send these two back where they came from!" Jason shouted as everyone gave a right and a thumbs up.

"Alright Guys POWER IT UP! Luke you know what to do!" Jason shouted as Luke nodded.

"You got it Jason! Ankylosaurus Convert to Warrior Mode now!" Luke shouted on his end before taking his power coin out and placing it in place.

"Activating Megazord Battle Mode!" Jason stated placing his hands on two parts of his controls.

"Megazord Sequence has been activated!" The Dino Megazord's controls said.

"Converting to Warrior Mode now!" Luke's controls said.

The Dino Megazord soon had its hands extending before slowly standing up before the Pterodactyl Dino Zord came flying in turning around before the Tyrannosaurs Dino Zord's head dipped under revealing a humanoid like head as the helmet closed on it as its eyes flashed red.

"Megazord Activated" as thunder struck around them.

**GO GO POWER RANGERS! GO GO POWER RANGERS!**

Much like the Dino Megazord the Ankylosaurus quickly got up on its two feet before out of its shell came two arms and one arm took the tail on its back wielding it like a club before the Dino head dipped revealing a head. "Warrior Mode Activated!" It said as the lights flashed orange on its eyes.

Goldar flew in before striking the Dino Megazord with his sword as the Ranger in flinched Goldar went around a few times before slicing the Dino Megazord a few times as The Megazord blocked it before punching Goldar down.

**GO GO POWER RANGERS! GO GO POWER RANGERS!**

Suddenly Raptriod's claws glowed with Dark Energy before it charged forward slicing on the Ankylosaurus's Warrior Mode a few times knocking the Warrior mode back as Ankylosaurus Warrior Mode grabbed his club knocking the creature back.

"Jason! Luke! Those blows didn't even phase them!" Billy stated.

"Man!" Jason growled in frustration.

"This isn't good." Luke growled.

Quickly Goldar and Raptroid got up as Raptroid's claws glowed with dark energy again.

"There coming at us!" Jason shouted. Goldar jumped in the air before drop kicking the Dino Megazord back as sparks flew inside with the Rangers.

"Hang on!" Jason stated as Raptroid charged in slicing four ways on the Ankylosaurus's Warrior mode as the creature jumped back with a roar.

The Rangers each continued their battle blocking but the villains kept getting the upper hand. "You Fools Are Finished!" Goldar shouted.

"I don't think so! I'm ending you here Raptroid!" Luke shouted as the Ankylosaurus Megazord got up and eyes glowed orange.

"Ankylosaurus Club Tornado Attack!" Luke shouted as Raptroid sweat dropped.

"Can't we talk about this?" He asked.

"You had your chance!" Luke shouted before the Megazord threw the club as it began creating an orange like Tornado flying over to Raptroid hitting it multiple times before coming back to Luke's Megazord. "**OH WHAT A WORLD**!" He shouted before collapsing and exploding.

"**Alright POWER SWORD**!" Jason shouted as suddenly a sword came flying from up above before sticking into the ground as the Dino Megazord went over and picked it up as its eyes glowed red showing a re charge.

"Grrr. Goldar Raptroid has fallen retreat." Goldar heard though his head telepathically.

"**GRRR THIS Isn't OVER I'll BE BACK**!" Goldar shouted disappearing as the rangers cheered in success.

Up in space however, things were not so happy. "**UGH I CAN'T BELIEVE THOSE TEENAGERS BEAT US**!" Rita shouted in anger.

"This is all your fault Squat you should have helped!" Baboo shouted hitting Squat on the head. "I Promise It won't happen again Empress." Goldar said as Rita stormed off.

"**SHUT UP I HAVE A HEADACHE!**" Rita shouted as Zerak growled. "Taking over this planet is going to be tougher than I thought..." Zerak growled in anger.

Back at the Command Center the Rangers were talking among each other in shock at everything that just happened while Zeran and Francine watched from the side as Zordon spoke.

"Congratulations on a Job well done. Now that you have become Power Rangers you must follow 3 basic rules or lose the protection of the power. First never use your power for personal gain. Second never escalate a battle unless Rita or Zerak forces you and finally no one outside family and Zeran may know you're a Power Ranger." Zordon explained as Zack spoke up.

"Wait a second." Zack said.

"Yes Zachary?" Zordon asked as Zack spoke.

"I'm not sure if we're all up to this I mean. We were pretty luck this time." Zack explained as Zordon chuckled and spoke.

"Luck had nothing to do with it. The Six of you have come together to form the second best Team I've ever had the privilege of watching the first being of course your mothers Team Luke." Zordon explained.

"No way? Really?" Kimberly asked with a grin.

"You've been though a great deal together. You need each other now and the world needs you." Zordon stated.

"Yeah. Alright I'm in." Jason said with a grin.

"Me too." Zack added in.

"You can count on me." Trini added in.

"You already know where I stand on this Zordon." Luke said with a grin.

"Affirmative." Billy added before Kimberly spoke.

"I don't know you guys. I mean the outfits are cool and everything but my hair gets all tangled up inside the helmets I don't think I can do it." Kimberly stated hiding a small smirk.

Zeran gaped and said, "Kimberly Hart, I can't believe you! We're fighting to protect the world from a powerful force of evil here." Zeran then jumped up and down looking like a cross between a mad jackrabbit and a demented spider as he continued to rant. "And you're worried...**ABOUT SOMETHING AS INSIGNIFICANT AS YOUR HAIR IN COMPARISON!**?"

Kimberly looked around and smirked. "**NOT**!" She shouted causing the Teenagers, now rangers to let out a laugh.

Zeran said, "You were pulling rubbish?" Zeran then crossed his arms and frowned slashed pouted, "Well fine see what I care" before he launched into mock crying.

However, Alpha soon started going ape shit. "**CIRCUIT OVER LOAD! CIRCUIT OVER LOAD**!" Alpha stated as he was smoking.

"Alpha, Alpha I was just kidding" Kimberly stated blowing away the smoke. "Oh...Human Humor what a concept..." Alpha said tilting his head.

"Alright let's do it!" Jason stated placing his hands one on top of another with a grin. "**POWER RANGERS!**" they shouted jumping in the air.


	2. A Future Ranger? An Ugly Break-Up!

"**ENOUGH**!" a female voice from John F. Kennedy high shouted before taking a Popsicle out of her mouth and slamming it down.

The young women had black hair, rather pale-looking skin, green eyes, and a lawn, athletic body women would kill for. She wore a purple shirt along with a biker like jacket a pair of black jeans and boots in a biker-like attire and she seemed rather infuriated with the girl in front of her! The other girl was Miranda, her current girlfriend. However, they had been off and on for quite some time, and apparently to the school was the current "It" couple. That was due to all the rather heated arguments they had quite often.

"But baby…" Miranda started before the young women held her hand up.

The leather-clad biker girl was Julia Chiang, direct descendant of the Chiang Legacy from Ancient Ching. It was also no secret that her preferences in terms of romantic company swung towards her own gender. But that moment she snapped at Miranda, "Don't you but baby me, Missy!"

She brought a hand to her temple in irritation at what was going on. This fight had broken out because Julia was talking to one of her friends. And Miranda, once again, got all bent out of shape in a jealous possessive-like fashion. That was one of the few things Julia didn't like about her on again on again girlfriend. Why she was still with Miranda was beyond question that still troubled her. "But-" Niranda tried to explain as Julia growled. "**_LISTEN_**! You are really testing my patience! We'll talk about this **_AFTER_** I cool off, not before! Otherwise I **_WILL_** lose it on you!" Julia snapped before storming out of school which had gotten out an hour ago.

"Julia?" a voice called.

Julia stopped and turned around. It was her father, Landon Chiang, the attentive father of Julia walked over to his little girl and noted the stormy expression in her eyes. "Let me guess, another fight?" He asked. She nodded as her father sighed shaking his head at this.

"Yeah listen Dad I need to cool off, later," she said with a sigh taking off. Her father sighed and shook his head again in disbelief.

Julia sighed, holding her head in disbelief at the argument she and Miranda had had. She had decided to siit on a park bench to take a breather. All around her families were talking with their spouses or watching over their children playing on the toys nearby. "Ugh, why do I put up with her…?" Julia asked herself not for the first time.

Before she could do anything else some grey looking creatures suddenly beamed into the park scaring some of the people off. Julia got up from the bench she'd been sitting on and cracked her knuckles.

"Alright monster bitches we can do this two ways, You can leave and no one gets hurt or you can stay and I can use you as punching bags to get my frustration out of me!" Julia stated with a deadly smirk.

The Putties looked at each other confused and scratching their heads as they spouted the gibberish gobbling, reminiscent of domestic turkeys. The Putties then turned towards her and readied themselves to attack. Julia sighed. "Looks like we're doibg this the hard way, works for me!" Julia stated with a shrug.

**SO YOU FELL INTO THE DANGER! AND YOU'RE ALL ALONE TONIGHT!**

Julia flipped forward a few times as her father came into view. His face paled as he looked at the scene going on. Julia roundhouse kicked a few of the Putties before she dropped down and caught them with leg sweeps that tripped them up and caused them to fall first to the ground. She leapt to her feet and back flipped into a fighting stance as more putties charged forward at her, She smirked in a fashion that would've made the late Bruce Lee proud.

**WELL YOU'RE SURROUNDED BY THE HURTING TYPE! AND YOU JUST DON'T CARE FOR THE SIGHT!**

Some of the Putties tried to strike as she blocked those attacks. Unlike the rangers who she would meet later she was having no trouble battling the Putties. She quickly jumped and drop kicked two of them before getting right back in fighting stance as more Putties teleported in and charged after her once again.

**WHO WILL COMING TO YOUR SIDE? WHO WILL PROTECT YOU FROM YOUR FIGHT? ALL OF US ARE ON YOUR SIDE! WE'll TAKE THEM! WE'll TAKE THEM DOWN!**

"This has to be some sort of joke…" Julia growled in consternation. She ducked a few punches from the Putties before catching both with back fists in the face. The Putties held their faces in pain.

**FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!**

Up in space, lighting was shooting all over the castle. Zerak was looked down and was infuriated at seeing the Putties, even after his improvements to them, being made fools out of. "**WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THIS?! HER HANDS SHOULD BLOODUIED AND EVERY BONE SHATTERED BY NOW WITH THE METAL I INFUSED THE PUTTIES WITH!**" Zerak snarled in anger. "Unless…" He muttered before looking down at the women.

Thinking back over his history of triumphs and defeats he soon recognized the fighting style and aura. Zerak blasted several walls as he flew into a rage. "**CHIANG, CHIANG, CHIAAANG CHIIIAAAAAAAANG!**" he screamed. When he calmed down he glared at the Earth and snapped. "**YOU ANNOYING, NAUCIOUS GNAT, YOU CONTINUE TO GET IN MY WAY EVEN AFTER YOU'RE LONG DEAD!**" Zerak snapped slamming a fist on the railing again.

**YOU KNOW YOU MUST BE STRONG AND HOLD YOUR OWN! CAUSE THE POWERS ON YOU'RE SIDE! THE ENEMY WILL TRY TO GIVE YOU FEAR! BUT YOU NEVER RUN OR HIDE!**

Back down on Earth Julia was making fools out of the Putties. Two came towards her on two different sides. She shrugged before backflipping away. The Putties crashed into each other and unceremoniously fell to the ground. Julia snickered before she was caught from behind by one. Julia managed to slip out as she grabbed an arm and twirled it overhead so the Puttie ended up flipping head over heels and crashing to the ground on it's back.

**WHO WILL COMING TO YOUR SIDE? WHO WILL PROTECT YOU FROM YOUR FIGHT? ALL OF US ARE ON YOUR SIDE! WE'll TAKE THEM! WE'll TAKE THEM DOWN!**

Julia looked around and saw all the Putties were down and out. The hideous, if not too bright, creatures vanished. Julia dusted her hands off before taking off back towards her girlfriend's home. What she didn't see was her father had watched the whole thing. And though he didn't know what those things ahd bveen he smiled to himself and said, "It looks as though the Chiang stories may not be such stories after all. Good job firecracker!" he said using his loving nickname for her.

Julia meanwhile figured she must of jumped the gun with Miranda.

A few minutes later Julia entered the bedroom of her girlfriend's home after being let in by Miranda's mother. "Hey baby can we…?" she started to ask before her she gazed on the sight of Miranda…with another girl. And the two of them were had ben making out and looked like they were getting close to the next step.

"**_WHAT_**...**_THE HELL IS THE MEANING OF THIS_**?!" Julia shrieked in anger.

"Baby wait it's not what it looks like." Miranda tried to explain.

Miranda got up quickly and tried pulling her into the room. Julia however was having none of it. She pulled away and tapped her foot as she waited for an explanation. "What? You mean I'm **_not_** seeing you get frisky with that other girl?!" she growled, cynicism dripping from her every word.

"Okay maybe it is what it looks like," she said in fear knowing what was to come next.

"**_EXPLAIN! NOW_**!" Julia snarled in anger.

Miranda squinted before poking her fingers together and began to speak. "Um well…" Miranda said trying to sound reasonable. "I thought after that fight, and all, we were done. So, you know, I…figured you know…"

In Julia's mind she thought _I have never heard a bigger load of freshly dumped, nasty-smelling bull crap in my _life!

Julia's fumed even more in anger. "So you moved on, yet you couldn't even have the decency to wait at least a day!" Julia snapped.

Miranda squinted. "I know baby but…" she started but Julia held her hand up."

"No buts, I was going to give you another chance but now forget it! We're done, have fun with your other girl we're **_THROUGH_**!" She shouted in a tone that said she meant every word of it. She slammed the door and stormed out of the house as Miranda's mother sighed and shook her head. "And she looked like the one for Miranda too." she muttered to herself.

And it was at that moment that Julia's father pulled up in his family's car. The older man knew his daughter too well and knew that it was only a matter of time before the final break-up happened. And based on the furious look Julia was showing as she stormed down the sidewalk it was clear the it had finally happened. "And once again it's daddy to the rescue, Oh Mitzu, I really wish you were here babe so we could both help our daughter." Landon thought out loud.

Landon sighed and set aside his own problems, his little girl needed help and she was going to get it. He turned the car and headed in the direction she was going. He honked his horn and said, "Hey, Firecracker."

Julia saw her Dad's car and the very intelligent young lady gave slight smile as she said, "Here to pick up after another break up?"  
>Landion smiled and said, "that's part of what makes me the best daddy in the world as you've so often pointed out."<p>

She smiled and crossed the street. Getting into the passenger side of the Green Toyota Corolla she slumped into the passenger seat. Landon said, "How about for dinner I make your favorite break-up meal, Sweet and Sour pork? And anyway it'll give me a chance to talk to you about an interesting job offer I got today."

She looked at her father and said, "Sure, it sounds cool."

Unknown to Julia, this little break up was the strings of the universe working their magic. And she was about to be thrown into a war she never thought possible. Julia Chiang and her father would soon be moving…to Angel Grove.


	3. The Mistress Of Fear

Another Day in Angel Grove had come. After what was one of the biggest mind jobs for all the now Power Rangers. Trini was in the gym floor with the others practicing her stance making sure was stance was just perfect. Luke and Zack were practicing their marital arts. They wanted to be on their toes should Zerak and Rita launch an attack. Jason spat on his hands as he looked up at the rope and smirked before Kimberly spoke.

"Alright, Jase, let's see you do it." Kimberly said with a smile

Zack and Luke stopped their training turning towards Jason or Jase as Kimberly called him with a smile. Zeran looked on to see Jason was about to climb some rope in the center of the gym. Jason jumped up on the rope before he slowly began to climbing it. Luke, Zack and Kimberly clapped to cheer him on.

"Come on, Jason, you can do it!" Kimberly cheered on with a smile.

"You got this, Jason, come on man!" Luke called out to his friend as he was slowly climbing up the rope.

"You got this man come on!" Zack cheered on as Trini slowly came over and looked up.

"Jason? Jason, be careful! If you slip you could really hurt yourself!" Trini exclaimed.

"Yo, Girl, back off. You're gonna make him nervous." Zack said in a calming tone. Jason let out a small laugh.

"Nervous? Man I never get n…" Jason said nearly slipping before he recovered. "Nervous when I climb." He finished.

Zeran chuckled to himself before he approached the teens. "Smooth recovery, Mr. Scott, smooth recovery." Zeran said with a grin sipping on his favorite strawberry drink at Ernie's juice bar.

"You should be more careful, Jason!" Trini called out to Jason. Kimberly, Luke, and Zack laughed as she continued. "Guys, I'm going to be over there. At least it's down to earth." Trini said before Zack spoke up.

"You should give it a try." Zack said with a smile. Trini laughed nervously. "Are you kidding me? You would never catch me climbing anything…" Trini started before her eyes went elsewhere.

Kimberly blinked as she took notice of Trini's staring. She snapped her fingers in front of Trini but got nothing in response. She looked to see where Trini was staring.

"**HOW MANY DAMN TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TWO IDIOTS! I'M NOT INTERESTED**!" A female voice snapped in anger before the group heard someone dlam a couple bodies against a wall.

The voice belonged to a girl dressed in biker clothing. The formidable teen girl had Bulk and Skull by the throat and against a wall in anger. "**NOW WHEN I LET YOU TWO GO YOU'RE GOING TO BACK OFF COMPRENDE?!**" she stated in a quiet and very deadly tone. The self-proclaimed super bullies of Angel Grove high nodded. The girl released them. The two collapsed to the ground before scampering off like dogs with their tails between their legs. The young women dusted her hands off. The girl had a quintessential biker/rocker chick-like look to her as she dusted her hands off in disgust.

"Gnats…" she growled as she noted Bulk and Skull had fled the Juice bar.

"Trini!" Kimberly yelled bringing Trini came out of her trance. "Huh what?" she asked.

Kimberly giggled a little bit. "You were staring, come on lets go introduce ourselves to the new girl." she said causing Trini to blush a bit.

"I don't know guys…" she muttered before Luke grabbed her hand with a smirk.

"Come on lets go." Luke said as Trini tried to argue but to no avail.

What Julia didn't see as she watched Bulk and Skull flee for their lives was Zeran casually striding over to Julia. He quietly stepped up behind her, a big merry smile on his face. He tapped her on the shoulder. Julia turned around in time to see Zeran smiling at her as he said cheerfully, "Hi there!"

"**WHOA!**" Julia yelped out before she tried roundhouse kicking Zeran in the head.

Zeran with lightning reflexes blocked the powerful roundhouse kick with a quick double cross armed middle block. Zeran said in surprise, "**_WHOA_**, that's some serious power you've got in that roundhouse kick."

Julia panted as she spoke. "**DON'T DO THAT**, uh…?" Julia said as she blinked wondering who he was.

"Heh, heh, sorry. The names Smith, Zeran Smith delighted to met you." The wizard/teacher said taking one of Julia's hands and shaking it. When he released it Julia turned around to face the others she'd ehard approaching.

"Yo, girl, I've never seen Bulk and Skull high tail it quout of here quite like that before. Oh right, where are my manors, the names Zack Taylor." Zack said with a small smile.

"Jason Scott Nice to meet you," Jason said.

"Luke Elis nice to meet you. I'm with Zack on this one that was nice." He said with a grin that spoke of approval.

"The name's Kimberly Hart nice to meet you." Kimberly said with a warm smile of her own.

"T-T-Trini, Trini Kwan." the young yellow Ranger stuttered smiling sheepishly.

Julia looked between all of them and gave Trini one of her charming roguish smiles before taking Trini's hand and placing a kiss on it. "The pleasures all mine," she said causing Trini to blush deep red.

Julia let go leaving Trini completely speechless. She then headed over to the bar to see about getting something from Ernie.

Then the group noticed Billy approaching. "And there is our genius in blue." Luke stated.

Everyone turned around as they saw Billy coming over.

Zack grinned and greeted Billy with, "Yo, Billy, my main brain what's up?"

Billy walked over. Knowing the rangers were now among themselves he spoke. "Well I have exciting news! I've made some progress in the cross-" Billy started to wxplain.

"Billy, heads up!" Jason called.

Billy freked out before Jason in his descent from the rop collided with the team's resident genius. Both collapsed to the ground. Luke, Zack, and everyone laughed. None saw Bulk and Skull reentering after recovering from the earful Julia had given them.

"That was good, that was real good!" Zack said with a laugh as Luke and him clapped hands.

"Yeah maybe you and Billy should try out for the circus." Luke joked.

Bulk and Skull came over. The robust school bully spoke. "Nah, the circus doesn't take geek clowns."

Skull let out a cackling laugh. "Geek Clowns ha, ha that's a good one, Bulkie," Skull said with a smirk

Luke groaned. "Why don't you two just crawl back to the ooze you came from." Kimberly said causing Luke to smirk.

"Unless you boys want another ass kicking like last time." Luke chimed in.

The Rangers let out a laugh before Bulk growled. He then snapped, "You got Lucky that time Ellis, It won't happen again!"

Then Bulk looked at Kimberly. "Oh that's funny," he said sarcastically. "Especially coming from the friend of the, monkey man, here!" Bulk spat.

Jason got in his face. Zeran seeing that trouble was about ensue inserted himself between the two teens. "Uh oh…um, Jason my boy, be careful I'm still your teacher after all!" Zeran warned the Red Ranger.

Jason however gave Zeran a Cheshire cat-like smirk. "Don't worry, Mr. Smith, I got this," he said turning to Bulk. "At least I could make it **_ALL_** the way to the top." Jason said,

The rangers let out a collective "Oooo,"

Zeran suddenly realized what Jason was doing. _You're using your_ _head instead of resorting to violence. Well done, Jason-boy, well done_, Zeran thought clearly approving. Zeran chuckled to himself drinking his strawberry lemonade while watching the scene that was about to unfold.

"You're saying I can't, monkey boy?" Bulk asked with a snarl.

Luke had to get in on this. He smirked before speaking.

"Yeah you could Bulk...when pigs grow wings." Luke said.

The rangers gave an "**OHHH SNAP!**" reaction.

"Watch and Learn Geeks." Bulk said with a growl.

Luke snickered, this was going to be good. "Are you sure you know how to work this thing?" Kimberly asked.

"Of course, I know how to work this thing! What do you think I am stupid?" Bulk snapped.

Luke and Zeran whistled as if not wanting to say anything. Zack spoke up. "Well you know what they say, if the rope fits Climb It!" Zack said handing him the rope.

Zeran and Luke began to chuckle in laughter. Bulk quickly jumped up before unceremoniously sliding down the ropes. The Rangers chuckled before Skull spoke. "Hey, Bulkie, I thought you were going up?" Skull asked.

Bulk glared at him before he looked back at the rope. Bulk spat on his hands and rubbed them together. Looking at the rope before he jumping on it trying again only to slip pulling the rope down with him. Pieces of the roof landed on Bulk as Kimberly bent down to his level and chimed with a laugh, "Oh yeah, Bulk, you really showed us this time didn't you?"

Meanwhile up in space. "**HA, HA, HA, HA, HAAA!** Those Power Rangers will regret the day they ever tangled with us, Zerak!" Rita laughed as Zerak raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really now, Rita? And what have you concocted in that deviously evil mind of yours?" Zerak asked as Rita readied her staff.

"I'm going to trap the Rangers in a time warp the same way I did Zordon. And then the world will be ours for the taking!"

Rita laughed as Zerak got a rather evil smirk on his face. "Trap the Rangers in a time warp so they can only watch as my new Order comes to pass? HOW DELICIOUS!" Zerak said with a small smirk.

Meanwhile back down on Earth, Billy was speaking with the other Rangers and Zeran. "See I finally completed a neuro beam transmission module that will allow wave function over an extended distance. " Billy explained.

The Rangers blinked. Zeran of course knew what Billy was talking about but said nothing. Billy asked, "Well aren't you all excited?"

Zack spoke. "Well I will be as soon as I figure out what you just said." Zack explained.

"Same here." Luke chimed in.

Trini spoke up to translate. "He's created a communication device using microwaves." Trini translated as Billy nodded.

"Affirmative," he said turning around holding 7 wrist communicators six for the rangers and one for Zeran.

"**OH GOODY**, a new watch!" Zeran exclaimed with glee.

The Rangers sweat dropped and chuckled. "Now we have a communication with Zordon, Alpha, the Command Center, and each other," Billy explained.

Kimberly grinned. "This is Morphanominal." Kimberly said.

Luke brought Billy into a headlock giving him a noogie. "Way to go man," Luke said with a chuckle.

Billy chuckled a bit as Luke released him from the hold. "So we can just touch and talk like this?" Trini said pressing a button before all outside Billy were teleported away. "Must be a Malfunction…" Billy said pressing a button and teleporting himself away.

At the Command Center the rangers quickly got their bearings. "**SENSEI, HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU? WARN US BEFORE YOU TELEPORT US!**" Zeran steamed.

Luke sweat dropped "Um, Zeran, I don't think that was Zordon." Luke noted.

Zordon began to speak. "He is right, apprentice, that was not me. I commend your latest invention, Billy. But You've also tapped into the command center's teleportation unit. With proper adjustments it will allow you to teleport here in a emergency. For now I must ask how are you all feeling after the training?" Zordon asked.

They groaned. "Did you have to bring that up Zordon I'm still recovering from my mother's training." Luke said with a groan.

Jason rubbed his arms. "Same here, Zeran, did you HAVE to be so rough?" Jason asked.

Zeran grinned. "You needed it, Rangers, to prepare to deal with Hyperion alloy. There's no telling when my brother and Rita will attack." Zeran explained as Zordon nodded.

"Agreed, apprentice, we don't know when Zerak will attack again, Rangers, so we needed to prepare you. It's good to see that you can handle the metal now. Back to your Invention, Billy. Until Alpha can reprogram it, it will serve as a 2 way communication link between the command center and each other." Zordon said with a smile.

"Well that saves me some magic than." Zeran chuckled and said with a grin.

Zordon nodded. "Indeed it does, apprentice," he said with a smile.

Meanwhile up in space. "Zerak, is this Mistress Of Fear almost ready?" Rita asked.

Zerak chuckled and answered, "Patience, Rita, art takes time. But shouldn't you focus on the time device?" he asked as Rita nodded.

"Right. Baboo, is the time device ready or have you messed it up?!" She snapped.

"I managed to get it ready even though **_LUNKHEAD HER_E** didn't help out!" Baboo said hitting Squat on the head as he let out a loud HEY! at him.

"Hey that looks okay you two." She praised as Baboo nodded. "It will fly down to Earth." He explained.

Squat continued, "And whereever it lands it will open up a hole in time.

"Good, Zerak, do you have the magic ready?" Rita asked.

Zerak nodded as they looked towards earth. "Ready!" Zerak said with an evil smirk as they both aimed their magic towards Earth.

"**BONES AND MISTRESS OF FEAR TURN THOSE RANGERS INTO A BLOODSTAIN ON THE SANDS OF THE EARTH!**" both Rita and Zerak shouted as Beams of Dark Energy shot down to earth as the time device was launched.

Back at the command center suddenly the alarm went off. The Rangers jumped. "It's Rita and Zerak, they've sent down a time device and opened up a time warp. The Puttie patrollers are gathering around it. Find out what they are up to while ny apprentice abd I analyze the time device." Zordon explained.

"I've got a **VERY** bad feeling about this, sensei." Zeran said.

Zordon nodded. "So do I apprentice, So do I." Zordon said in agreement.

Alpha Teleported the rangers to the nearby area.

"So what are they doing out here?" Kimberly asked as they were hiding behind a rock.

Luke growled and commented, "If it's under Zerak or Rita's orders anything they're here to do is NOT good!"

"I don't know, but we better stay here and keep an eye on them." Jason said,

Billy was stuttering as Luke gave a "Shh," to make sure their cover wasn't blown.

"Will you keep it down guys this is perfect Camouflage." Zack said.

"It was about ten seconds ago." Trini said as Luke and Zack turned around to see the Putties around them.

Kimberly flipped into a battle stance. "Guys we gotta' morph!" she said before Jason calmed her down.

"No, Zordon and Zeran said we gotta' try and do things on our own before we use our powers." Jason said taking off.

"I'm with Jason, these are foot soldiers we have to save our powers for the big guy!" Luke added taking off after Jason.

The other rangers were right behind him. AS they were surrounded by Putties they all gave a high five before getting into fighting stances. Jason side kicked one of them, while Zack turned around and round house kicked one, Jason took one and flipped it over with a kick up to the head. Thanks to the training a day ago with Zeran they now could handle these putties no problem.

Luke blocked an attack from two putties before slamming their heads together. Kimberly kicked one no problem to the ground.

Up in space Zerak was looking on in shock. "What's this? Their hands should be beyond bloodied and shattered, unless…' the evil wizard thought before his train of thought brought him to one conclusion. "**_BROTHER_**!" Zerak snarled in anger.

Meanwhile back down on earth. "Billy, Trini, Luke pulled some away. "We'll spread them out." Jason ordered.

"You got it Jase lets go Trini, Billy" Luke said taking off. The other two nodded following right behind Luke.

Billy and Luke split up while Trini remained staying away from the putties, before seeing Billy climbing up a mountain. "BILLY! BILLY COME BACK YOUR TO HIGH!" she shouted before noticing a puttie chasing him.

She went back behind a rock and covered her eyes trying to block out her fear of heights,

Then she heard Zeran's voice in her mind, "Trini, Trini-girl calm down!"

"So high…so high," trini said shivering.

Zeran explained, "Trini, listen to me! You're letting your fear of heights get the better of you. Don't be surprised I know about it I've been watching you and the others while taking careful notes. Don't let the fear control you! Free your mind of fear and take control of it!"

Trini opened her eyes and nodded before racing after Billy. "Get off me you stupid grey **_FREAKS_**!" Luke shouted before round house kicking a few putties off of him. He looked up to see Billy…and Trini, at that height?

"Don't let fear control you…control it, don't let fear control you…control it." Trini repeated to herself climbing up after Billy.

He saw Trini finally get to Billy and took down the puttie,

Billy smiled. "**WAY TO GO, TRINI!**" Luke called waving as Trini waved back smiling.

"Luke, the others are in trouble, we'll meet you down there!" Billy called out after Luke.

Luke looked over to see the others were very much in trouble. He nodded racing back towards the others. Soon after a few combo attacks the remaining putties were taken care of. Zordon's voice echoed though the communicators ashe said, "Congratulations, Power Rangers, You've done a superb job dealing with the putties. Special congratulations to you Trini for overcoming your fear in the face of an emergency."

Trini smiled. "I can't take all the credit, Zordon, I had a little help thanks Zeran." Trini said with a smile.

Zeran wiped a tear from an eye. "You took my advice oh I'm so happy!" Zeran said before letting out a fake amount of tears.

The rangers laughed. In trini's mind she heard Zeran say in a tone of genuine approval, "Well done Trini-girl, well done."

Suddenly the alarm went off. Zordon spoke. "Hold your positions, everyone, our scanners have picked up a new threat. Rita has sent a creature named Bones down. Joining him is one of Zerak's creatures of darkness, the Mistress Of Fear. Much like Trini you to will have to overcome any fear you might have rangers. They probably control the time device. Go and may the power protect you!"

"Now Rangers, it's morphing time!" Zerak shouted before he chuckled and added, "Man, I've always wanted to say that!"

The rangers laughed before pulling out their morphers it was time to take these creatures down.

The rangers called out "**ANKYLOASAURS! MASTODON! PTERODACTYL! TRICERATOPS! SABER-TOOTH TIGER! TYRANNOSAURS!**

The Rangers arrived on the scene with Bones. They did their martial arts poses. "**POWER RANGERS!**" they called out.

Luke looked around before speaking to the communicator. "Zeran, I don't see any sign of the Mistress Of Fear." Luke pointed out.

Zeran noted, "My brother is probably keeping her as a last resort. Stay on your toes, padawan."

Luke nodded before ending the transmission. "Here let me help you get…**A HEAD!**" Bones shouted throwing his head up in the air before it began spinning around and flinging them into a different dimension of some kind. "Okay, ow that Hurt and I'm sorry but a head? Really?" Luke asked shaking his head.

"Where are we…**JASON LOOK OUT!**" Luke shouted.

Bones came flying over the screen slicing at them with a grin on his skeletal face. "Blade Blasters up!" Jason ordered.

Each one of the rangers got their blasters already charging in before some of the putties skull formed showed up from behind bones. They attacked the rangers who dodged, sliced, and diced at the foot soldiers. Jason was dealing with Bones, one of Rita's goons was getting ready to set the bomb time device off.

"Hey stop!" Luke shouted as he saw the bomb being lit. before Bones used his sword and tried to separate the rangers from the goons. "Let's do this, Luke!" Jason said.

Luke nodded as they jumped over to Bones' side and sliced and diced at him only for him to block thieir blows. "Come on blast him!" Jason ordered.

The others nodded as Luke and Jason got out of the way in time for the lasers to strike home.

As Bones split into multiple parts, the rangers gave a "**YEAH!**" cry only for bones to begin reforming.

"We need to destroy its head!" Billy stated jumping in the air before grabbing the head.

Bones freaked and yelped, "Hey give that back, Power pests!"

"Trini, catch!" Billy yelled out throwing the head to Trini.

Trini quickly sliced though a few of the putties before making it to the crater that Bones opened up. "So Long bonehead!" She shouted throwing the head down.

It exploded but Zerak, up above, smirked. "Forces Of darkness, hear my command! Make Mistress Of Fear…**_GROW_**!" Zerak ordered before suddenly lighting struck down before the Mistress of Fear that had been on reserve grew before an enlarged Mistress of Night and a giant grabbed Luke and Jason.

"JASON! LUKE!" Zack shouted before the bomb that been planted exploded throwing the rangers out of the time warp in the nick of time. They landed but the Orange and Red ranger were struggling to get out of grasp of Rita and Zerak's monster. Zerak's voice was heard in Luke's head. "Give it up, Luke, face it you're a failure! Your parents are divorced and never getting back together, and you couldn't ever hope to lead this team! Face it, Luke,** ITS OVER, YOU FAILED!**"

Zerak's voice echoed in the teen boy's mind as Luke closed his eyes tightly as he shivered in fear…and then in rage. "No it's not! You see you may not see it, Zerak, but my parents are very much still together! As for the team, I couldn't have asked for a better team leader than Jason!" Luke said with a smile.

"**_WHAT_**?!" Zerak exclaimed in shock.

"That's right and we've had just about enough of you two!" Luke said before he and Jason pulled out their blasters. They fired on their respective monsters. The blasts hit the creatures' in the eyes. They dropped them as Jason and Luke rolled to the side and nodded at each other.

"**ANKYLOSAURS DINOZORD POWER NOW!**" Luke shouted extending his hand to the sky.

"Tyrannosaurs Dinozord power now!" Jason shouted following Luke's order to call his Dinozord to the scene.

Suddenly The Tyrannosaurs dinozord slowly began emerging from the center of the earth with roar as the Ankylosaurs Dinozord came racing from the mountains. Jason smirked inside his helmet. "Alright now that's what I call power, let's do it, Luke!" Jason shouted.

Luke nodded jumped into his zord. Luke took his power coin out. "Ankylosaurs convert to warrior mode!" Luke shouted placing the coin in the slot.

"Warrior Mode has been initiated!" the computer said before slowly but surely the Ankylosaurs converted to warrior mode.

The Ankylosaurs' tail landed next to it in the shape of a club before the warrior mode picked up the weapon and it's eyes flashed orange. The computer voice said, "Warrior mode activated!"

"Alright let's send these clowns packing!" Jason shouted as Luke nodded in agreement.

**_GO GO POWER RANGERS_**!

The giant began slicing and dicing at the Tyrannosaurs Dinozord. The Mistress Of Fear launched a blast of dark electric energy shocking the Ankylosaurs Warrior Mode. Suddenly However, The Tyrannosaurus' Dinozord had enough before using its tail and hit the Giant back as Luke began bashing the Mistress Of Fear over and over again knocking her away.

**_GO GO POWER RANGERS_**!

The Giant tried to slice him again before the Tyrannosaurs grabbed its arm and kicked it a few times while The Mistress tried to fire a sonar screech towards the mechanical warrior only to be figuratively slapped by the club. "Let's send these two back where they came from!" Jason said as Luke nodded. "Couldn't agree more, boss, Ankylosaurs boomerang strike!" Luke shouted before the Warrior mode eyes lit up throwing the club like a boomerang as it hit the Mistress multiple times before with one final strike as she began to spark.

"**_OH WHAT A WORLD_**!" She yelled before collapsing in a huge explosion. Jason and The Tyrannosaurs Dinozord jumped in the air and kicked the giant down. "Time to chill this dude out!" Jason called before the tyrannosaurs let out a breath and blasted the ground towards the giant. It slowly disappeared as Jason and Luke came out of their swords. "**OH YEAH WHO'S THE MAN! WE'RE THE MAN!**" Luke shouted as the rangers laughed.

Up in space Rita growled before kicking her model of the earth. "UGH! I've got such a headache! Someone bring me an aspirin!" Rita shouted before storming off.

Zerak looked down onm the Earth. "Having Luke take on his fear head on…very sneaky brother…very sneaky!" Zerak growled in anger.

"I'm telling you, Zeran, I heard it on the news." Ernie said a few minutes later. "Six different colored heroes saved the park from this zombie guy. and they call themselves the Power Rangers." Ernie explained with a shake of his head.

Zeran grinned and said, "Really now? That's quite the story, Ernie." He said.

Luke and the others were chuckling to themselves.

"Speaking Of which, our communicators are working fully thanks to Zordon and Alpha." Billy said as the rangers walked away from where they'd been sitting.

"So we can teleport more and communicate with the command center?" Kimberly asked.

"Affirmative." Billy said.

Kimberly looked positively psyched. "This is **_SO_** 90's!" Kimberly said as they didn't see Zack coming from behind with a monster mask on.

"By the way, Trini, I wanted to express my gratitude for helping me out today." Billy said.

At that moment Julia entered the juice bar. Kimberly smirked. "Hey, Julia, over here!" Kimberly called.

Trini tried to hide her blush as Julia made her way over. "Hey guys what's up?" Julia asked with a small smile.

Next thing they knew Zack came over and gave a roar before Trini jumped and quickly climbed up the rope making it to the top panting. Luke let out a laugh before Zack removed the mask.

Zach heard Zeran chide in his mind, 'Zachary, that wasn't very nice!"

But when the black teenager saw Zeran he noted the man doing a terrible job stifling his chuckling. "Yep, you are definitely over your fear of heights." Zack said with a laugh.

Trini sighed before her hands slipped and lost her grip on the rope. She fell but luckily Julia caught her bridal style. "Gotcha, cutie." Julia said with a smile and a sly wink causing Trini to blush a deep red. The remaining rangers laughed. The fight against evil had only just begun.


	4. Against All Odds

Another Day at Angel Grove High had come and Trini and Kimberly were currently trying to get a petition signed. "Stop the Pollution of our Neighborhood." Trini's voice shouted while some of the students were stopping to sign the Petition.

"Sign the petition help shut the dump-site down." Kimberly shouted as a young boy in a button down collar stopped and signed the petition before making his way past them.

"Come on guys we care hardly stand the smell anymore let. Let Mother Earth know that you care please sign up." Trini said as the principle walked over alongside Zeran with a smile on their face as Kimberly.

"Oh Hey, Mr. Kaplan." Kimberly said as Mr. Kaplan smiled looking at the little set up they had.

"This is fantastic! I got to say Kimberly Girl with this set up for the petition you've out done yourself." Zeran said with a smile as Kimberly giggled.

"Aww it was nothing Mr. Smith." Kimberly said with a smile as Mr. Kaplan nodded.

"I have to agree with Zeran here. It's just dandy you're trying to clean up the environment. But is this dump-site as bad as you say it is?" Mr. Kaplan asked.

"You should see the place it's an industrial waste disaster." Trini said with a sigh as Kimberly spoke up.

"I mean who could stand to pollute the earth like that and what's more it just appeared yesterday like out of thin air it makes no sense." Kimberly explained.

'Thin air?! I smell a couple of rats behind this...' Zeran said to himself looking around as Kimberly pulled out the Pention.

"Would you two like to sign we are taking it down to the dump this afternoon." Trini said with a smile as Zeran nodded.

"Of course you two Mr. Kaplan?" Zeran asked as Mr. Kaplan nodded.

"Agreed Zeran. This is for the greater good of our earth." Kaplan said with a smile as both him and Zeran signed it handing it back to Trini.

"I'm glad I caught you two listen Me and Mr. Smith here have a teacher meeting to go to so I would like you to show someone who is new to Angel Grove around town after you visit the dump tonight what was her name again? AH Julia that's right." Mr. Kaplan said with a smile.

"Sure we can handle that no problem." Kimberly said cutting Trini off from turning it down gaining a growl from Trini as Kimberly giggled.

"Ah! Here she comes now I trust she will be in good hands." Mr. Kaplan said taking off.

"Tata for now Trini have fun!" Zeran said letting out his trademark laugh as Trini covered her face with her hands blushing deep red as Kimberly giggled.

"Hey Ju-Julia?" Kimberly cut herself off seeing Julia looking a little down as the two walked over to her. "Hey are you okay?" She asked as Julia sighed shaking her head as Trini put a hand on her shoulder.

"D-D-Do you want to talk about it?" She managed to get out as Julia took a deep breath before finally speaking towards the two girls.

"Sorry I'm a little down today because well Okay you two are aware of my Sexuality right?" Julia started as Kimberly nodded with a giggled.

"You don't exactly hide it well." She said as Julia blushed before continuing.

"Well. I just got back from my grandparents' house today and they want to start taking me to church on Sunday to "Cleanse" Me." She said as Kimberly and Trini blinked in a "You're joking right?" way when she shook her head all Trini and Kimberly could do was face palm at the stupidity.

Up in space Rita and Zerak let out a laugh as Rita smirked before speaking. "My Pollution will ruin the whole planet." Rita said with a laugh as Zerak began to speak.

"Ruining the planet with Pollution I had to admit I had my doubts Rita but it seems to be running smoothly." Zerak said with a smirk.

"A stroke of Genius Lord Zerak and My Queen once my Monster Eliminates the power rangers' earth is finished however, I don't trust he will be able to do it alone Lord Zerak?" He asked as Zerak smirked.

"Of course." He said before pointing his hand down at earth and began to chant. "From the darkest depths of the forest of Ogres I summon you the Ogres most valued and destructive champion Ogax. Join the Minotaur and leave the Power Rangers nothing but a blood stain on this pathetic planet!" Zerak snapped before dark energy shot down from his hand onto earth before suddenly a giant war like Ogre appeared on the earth with a roar.

"Oh boy I get to squish me some rangers this is going to be fun!" He shouted as Rita and Zerak laughed from space. Back at Angel Grove High Jason, Zack, Billy and Luke were making their way over to them as Zack spoke.

"Hey ladies what's up?" Zack asked as Kimberly sighed before explaining the situation as Luke blinked. "You're kidding me right?" Luke asked as Kimberly shook her head before the four boys face palmed at the stupidy.

"That is beyond illogical." Billy said shaking his head as Julia blinked. "He means beyond stupid." Trini said as Julia gave an Ahh.

"So you ladies have attracted quite the crowd. You conducting a campaign or something?" Luke asked as Trini smiled.

"We're going to deliver these Petitions to the dump-site today." Trini explained.

"Yeah maybe we can convince them to clean up the mess. You guys want to sign?" Kimberly asked as the boys nodded all signing the Petition before Trini spoke.

"Why don't you guys come with us this afternoon?" Trini asked as the boys all gulped before Luke was the first to speak.

"I would trust me ladies but I promised my mom I would show her around town today." Luke explained before Jason spoke.

"I'd love to but I have a Karate Class I have to teach later I mean it's a great cause but I can't bug out on my students." Jason said as Billy laughed nervously before speaking.

"I must also decline see I'm president of the science club and today's our first meeting." Billy said as Zack rubbed the back of his neck.

"I'd love to ladies but "Him" said he had something super important to talk to me about right away. I promised to meet him sorry." Zack said handing the petion back to the girls as Kimberly spoke.

"It's okay." Kimberly said taking the Petition back before Trini spoke.

"Kimberly Julia and I will go alone than BUT it would be a lot more impressive if we acted as a team." Trini said as they all apologized before leaving as the three girls heard a burp as they turned to see Bulk was causing the burps as Julia sighed.

"Hey Ms. Earth." He said before purposely dropping the can he was drinking in front of the can.

"Recycle that." He said as Skull laughed.

"Get a life Bulk. We got enough to deal with." Kimberly said as Bulk scoffed

. "Yeah dealing with little miss Dy-" He started before Skull nudged him and pointed to piss off Julia as he shut up before Skull took the can and crushed it before speaking.

"Why don't you take this and that girl to the dump with you Ms. Clean!" Skull said before throwing it towards the three as they ducked in time as they laughed as Julia groaned in irritation. Suddenly one of the kids came by and picked up the can and threw it away before Bulk grabbed him and spoke.

"Hey! Geek! Stay out of this!" Bulk shouted before Skull grabbed him and Bulk picked up the trash can and dumped it all over him as Trini slammed the petition down.

"Okay THAT'S IT! You're way out of line!" Trini shouted as Julia snarled at these two. Bulk let out an OHHH? Comment as he rolled it towards the three as Kimberly and Julia flipped over it with a back flip as they were corned between Bulk and Skull as he spoke.

"Guess you're not as Gay as I thought because you and Kimberly finally flipped over me." Skull said with a smirk as Julia face palmed if she heard any worse pick-up lines she would be surprised.

"Come on let's get them!" Bulk snarled as Julia and Kimberly back flipped as they charged at each other before nearly coming to kiss range before screamed in fear as they pushed each other back before falling into the recycle bins right behind as Julia's mood was changed as she suddenly started laughing as she walked over to Trini as Kimberly Her and Kimberly laughed before speaking.

"Well it looks like it's time to take out the trash." She said with a giggle.

"And Deliver these petitions" Trini said with a smile as Julia spoke.

"Let's leave Bulk to have a family Reunion you know because he is Trash and all." Julia said as a lot people hearing this went OHHHH SNAP! As the three girls took off while one of Bulk's cronies began trying to pull him out of the trash can though he was stuck due to being well to big.

Meanwhile Rita was looking down and smirked. "Oh this is TO perfect. Kimberly and Trini are with that Chiang girl and are about to walk into our waste Dump Zerak." Rita said as Zerak let out an evil smirk.

"Oh? Is that so Rita well than I'm sure our little ambushed left behind will be to DIE for." Zerak said with an Evil laugh as Rita smirked watching down belong.

"We can't lose this one!" Rita said with a laugh watching down below.

Julia Kimberly and Trini were heading into the dump-site and it was worse than they thought as Puke was almost all over the ground. They even had some Bird poop and even some green chemicals.

"This is soo gross." Kimberly said as Julia held her mouth.

"I think I'm going to be sick..." She muttered to herself.

"I don't blame you Julia...this is worse than we thought Kimberly..." Trini said as they continued in as Julia couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"It doesn't look anybody's here." Kimberly said holding the petitions close.

"Then why does it feel like we are being watched." Trini asked before suddenly a good doesn't or so putties flipped over from the sky landing in front of the trio as Julia blinked.

"Wait a moment. These things are what attacked me in my home in Cleveland what the hell are these things exactly." She asked as Trini shook her head.

"They are Putties Julia we can't tell you more than that but I don't think they are here to help us clean this up." Trini stated. One chased Kimberly and broke the petition in half as she had to use it as a shield before kicking the puttie twice and knocking it away from her before racing further though the dumpsite.

"Julia you need to get out of here." Trini shouted as she got in her own stance of martial arts chopping one of the putties blocking one of their attacks before Kicking one in the gut as it was cut as she span around before one of the putties punched the other in the face as she dropped down and hit both of the putties where a normal male would of keeled over sending them flying.

"I'll be fine Trini get off ME!" Julia shouted before grabbing to of the putties and smashed their heads together. One puttie came forward as Julia blocked two of their punches and two of their kicks before round house kicking the puttie away from her.

One of the putties was still chasing Kimberly as she elbowed one in the stomach before side kicking it from behind her knocking it away into some boxes as she continued as some putties chased her up as Kimberly turned around kicking another way as another came after her again.

"You things just don't know when to QUIT!" Kimberly shouted before kicking one down into another pile of boxes.

Trini chopped one of them knocking one away followed by another as she kicked this one in the gut blocking a few more chops she than gave a punch and a kick to them in the gut as Rita was looking down from her castle alongside Zerak and smirked.

"Good their fighting! Finister! Is the Minotaur and Ogax in position!" Rita snapped.

"Yes My Queen, they are in position waiting for yours and lord Zerak's orders." Finster said as Rita grinned looking back down at the fight.

Back at the command center Zack sighed. "This is why you called me here? Okay Alpha check this out." Zack said going around in a circle.

"I'm watching." Alpha said as Zeran groaned.

"Oi vey..a robot wanting to learn hip hop. Where have the times gone..." Zeran pouted.

Zack began dancing as he clapped moving side to side before back flipping and going right back to the dancing as even Zeran was impressed.

"Wow... Aiyiyiyiyi." Alpha said in awe as Zack dropped down to the ground keeping his balance before kicking up in the air and jumped up real quick before going back to his dance.

"See that's the Hip Hop Kedyo and that's what it's all about." Zack said as Alpha laughed before suddenly the alarm went off as Alpha began his "AIYIYIYIYI!" as Zordon began to speak.

"Zachary, the Girls are in trouble the putties have them out numbered at the waste dump. And they can't morph yet cause of who is with them." Zordon explained as Zack went over and looked at the viewing globe.

"Julia Girl!" Zeran exclaimed as Julia was fighting off some of the putties on her own no problem as Zack blinked.

"Hey wait a moment how come she can fight the putties with their Hyperium Alo enhancements no problem." Zack asked.

"That is because Zachary her mother had her trained to deal with this metal at a young age. She has perfected it since just ask my apprentice." Zordon said as Zeran rubbed the back of his neck laughing a bit before speaking.

"Yeeeah me and the Chiang family go way back." Zeran said with a small laugh. He would tell the Rangers EXACTLY how far back him and the Chiang family went back when the time was right unfortunately that was not right now.

"Aiyiyiyiyi! They are in some serious trouble." Alpha chimed in.

"What are we going to do Zordon?" Alpha asked as Zeran spoke up.

"What do you think Alpha. We need to get the others!" Zeran shouted as Zordon nodded.

"I couldn't agree more apprentice. Jason, Billy, Luke. Teleport here immediately. It's urgent" Zordon said as suddenly 3 streams of energy teleported in on the colors of Orange, Red and Blue.

"What's up?" Jason asked as Zordon spoke.

"Kimberly and Trini are in trouble Julia is handling the putties on her own but she can only hold them off for so long even with her training." Zordon explained as Zack came over.

"Hey fellas take a look." Zack said as they walked over to see Julia, Kimberly and Trini struggling with some putties as Luke growled.

"So Zerak and Rita are using the Divide and Conquer method sneaky little bastards..." Luke growled as Zeran nodded in agreement.

"Couldn't agree more Padawan. My brother was always cunning despite his over-dramatics." Zeran said with a shake of his head still not believing this was happening but they had to deal with this now.

"There's no time to lose get down to the dump-site immediately and-wait. Zerak and Rita's monsters have revealed themselves. A Minotaur and an Ogre by the name of Ogax. He is the Ogre's top champion and hunter you must be careful against this creature rangers. You must deal with them first I'll monitor the girls from here when Julia is out of harm's way they will morph and Join you." Zordon said as Zeran nodded.

"Go and may the power protect you. MAN I've always wanted to say that!" Zeran shouted as Zordon chuckled as Jason nodded in agreement at what Zordon said.

"Alright than! IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" Jason shouted as the 4 Rangers pulled out their power morphers they had to deal with this first. They were sure the girls could handle themselves for a bit longer while they dealt with what Zerak and Rita had conjured up this time.

**ANKLYOSAURS!**

**MASTODON!**

**TRICERATOPS!**

**TYRANNOSAURS!**

"**POWER RANGERS!**" The four shouted before Luke tried to drop kick Ogax but only to be knocked away as Billy and Zack tried the same on the Minotaur as Jason got in front of the three as he pulled out his blade blaster and spoke.

"Eat Laser Punks!" He shouted launched lasers at both of them only for the laser to be knocked back at them sending the four rangers flying okay this was bad. Very bad.

Back at the Dump-site the three girls looked around. "Are you okay?" Kimberly asked as The two nodded before Trini looked at Julia.

"Let me see your hands." She said as Julia blinked.

"Huh I don't-" She started before Trini interrupted.

"Just show me!" She said as Julia nodded showing her hands to Trini causing her to look over her fists and blinked.

"They are fine?" She asked in confusion as Julia put on her flirtatious smile. "You know if you wanted to hold my hand you could have just asked." She said with a giggle as Trini pulled away blushing.

"Anyways Julia head on home we will hang out tomorrow me and Trini need to do some looking in on this." Kimberly said with a smile as Julia nodded.

"Will do later Kimberly." Julia said waving bye before she took off out of the dump-site. Back at the command center Goldar showed up on the viewing globe as Zeran groaned.

"Oh no not Monkey Face again..." He groaned in a childish like behavior.

"Hmm...This is a Dangerous turn of events. Alpha contact the girls tell them to morph and to hook up with the others working as a team is their only hope now." Zordon said as Trini and Kimberly looked at each other before nodding and extending their power morphers out.

**PTERODACTYL!**

**SABER-TOOTH TIGER!**

"**POWER RANGERS!**" They shouted as some putties started appearing around them.

"**GET THEM**! Lord Zerak wants their blood to stain this planet!" Goldar shouted at the putties before Kimberly and Trini began doing battle with the putties while Trini was having to deal with Goldar.

Goldar sliced down on Kimberly as Trini grabbed Goldar from behind as Kimberly took off to deal with some more of the putties as Goldar pushed her away and sliced her three times as Trini recovered jumping in the air before jump kicking Goldar in the head knocking him down.

Back at the command center Zordon and Zeran were looking on as the males were struggling to deal with both the Minotaur and Ogax while the girls were struggling with Goldar. "Aiyiyiyi the rangers still have their hands full!" Alpha groaned.

"Zordon Sensei please let me go help!" Zeran pleaded as Zordon shook his head.

"No Apprentice, if they can't get through this than the battle for free will may have already been lost..." Zordon explained.

"Well at least introduce the power weapons to them!" Zeran yelled as Zordon chuckled.

"Yes perhaps the time has come for me to introduce them to the ancient secrets of the power weapons." Zordon stated back with Ogax and the Minotaur the rangers were more or less getting their asses handed to them as Luke tried everything he could against Ogax only to have it blocked and sent flying with its ax.

"**LET'S FINISH THIS! MAGIC WAND MAKE MY MINOTAUR AND OGAX GROW**!" Rita shouted throwing the wand down before suddenly with its magic Ogax and Minotaur were grown to economy size as Jason spoke into the communicator.

"Kimberly, Trini we got our hands full over here call on the Zords and help us but these two beasts down." Jason said into the communicator as they heard from the communicator. "Right." from Trini.

"**Dinozord Power**!" Jason shouted to the sky extending his hand out this was getting way out of hand with these two creatures.

"Ankylosaurs Dinozord Power!" Luke called out to the sky. Sure enough on cue the Tyranosaurs, Mastadon, Triceratops, Saber-tooth tiger and Ankylosaurs Dinozords began making their way towards the rangers.

"Alright let's put these dudes down!" Jason shouted as everyone nodded before jumping in the air into their Dinozords it was time to send these goons packing.

"Alright Log on!" Jason shouted upon entering his pressing the two handles on his ready to take down these two beasts they were causing the rangers more trouble than they were worth.

"Zack Here! Movein and groovein!" Zack shouted logging onto his Dinozord he was ready to end these two freaks and get back to their lives. Zerak and Rita could be such headache makers.

"This is Billy Outstanding!" Billy said pressing his two hands on his controls before it lit up and he was more than ready to take these freaks down.

"Trini here! Ready to Rock!" Trini said placing her hands on her controls as they activated she had just had about enough with these two freaks.

"Let's Squash these beasts I'm late for the mall!" Kimberly said by placing her hands on the controls as it shined activating her Zord.

"Luke here! Let's send these clowns packing!" Luke stated pressing his controls as it activated his Zord as all six began charging forward towards the two creatures.

"Battle Sequence engaged! Jason shouted as the zords began charging forward with their roars. Kimberly's went up flying before launching multiple beams towards Goldar and the putties.

As Goldar charged after him the Triceratops as The Minotaur charged in Billy spoke. "Activating Weapon system!" Billy stated as the tail of the Zord came up before it fired lasers at the Minotaur knocking it back a bit.

The Saber-tooth tiger zord revved up its tail turning into a laser before launching the laser towards Ogax before jumping though him slicing but nothing happened as Zack growled to himself.

"Let me chill these dudes!" Zack said as the Mastodon let out its cry and smoke came up from around him before smoke came out from its stout blowing across the Minotaur and Ogax but nothing phased him.

"Let me try!" Luke shouted as suddenly the Ankylosaurs Dino Zord charged forward and turned around knocking both away with its club before Billy used his to launch multiple chains towards the two. "Alright locked up." Billy stated and started pulling but they didn't budge.

"They're not holding increasing power NOW!" Billy said before pulling them back as the two creatures fell to their faces.

"What the?! No they can't be defeated now we're to close!" Rita snarled from up in space as Zerak chuckled. "Relax Rita they still haven't done nearly enough to destroy our creations just watch." Zerak said with a smirk.

"I guess you're right." Rita said as they continued watching down on earth. The Minotaur and Ogax jumped in the air before slamming against the Tyranosaurs and Ankylosaurs Dino Zords knocking them away before the used their tails to get themselves back to a vertical base.

"Alright Power Rangers bring them together Luke you know what to do!" Jason ordered as Luke pulled out his Power Coin. "On it Jason. Ankylosaurs convert to warrior mode now!"

"Megazord Sequence has been activated!" The two computer voices said as the formation began. Back at the command center Alpha and Zeran were begging to get worried.

"Oh man this is not good! Not Good!" Zeran said obviously he was a little worried.

"Oh man they just keep coming back at this rate they will be toast for sure!" Alpha stated.

"Apprentice, Alpha your right. Power Rangers return to the command center immediately for new instructions." Zordon ordered.

"Right let's go!" The team stated before teleporting away in their respective colors as Rita looked on and smirked. "Their running away now the world will be ours for the taking!" Rita said with a laugh as Zerak shook his head. "No offense Rita, but a little caution now and again kept the sheep out of the wolves den. Let's wait and see no telling what my brother and my **FORMER** master have up their sleeves." Zerak said with a growl as Rita nodded.

Back at the command center Luke, Jason, Zack, Billy, Trini and Kimberly were all asking questions. "Easy Kids your questions will be answered in due time." Zeran said calming the kids down as Zordon nodded.

"Thank you Apprentice. Your Zords have been returned to their hiding places and I will now reveal to you new powers and weapons." Zordon said before a lance in the color of blue appeared in Billy's hand.

"Billy this is your Power Lance a weapon of great speed and strength" Zordon explained before a pink shade bowed appeared in Kimberly's hand.

"That is your Power Bow Kimberly Girl. Accurate and Strong I would of called it something else but Sensei's orders." Zeran said with a small laugh before a red shaded sword appeared in Jason's hand.

"Jason this is your power Sword key to all the weapons powers." Zordon said before a black shaded ax appeared in Zack's hands.

"That Taylor is your power Ax lighting quick and hard as diamond." Zeran said with a smile before two daggers with yellow coloring on it appeared in her hands.

"Trini your Power Daggers are feather light and true as arrows." Zordon said before an orange shaded flail appeared in Luke's hands.

"That is your Power Mace Padawan. Swift as lighting and strikes just as hard." Zeran said with a smile.

"Use these weapons together and you will be unstoppable." Zordon said as Jason held up his sword. "That Minotaur and Ogre are history!" Jason said as they teleported out of there.

"Alright here's the plan we'll corner the Minotaur and Orax and give them a taste of our power weapons if that doesn't work we bring them together and give them a blast of our mega power you with me?!" Jason asked as everyone agreed before landing on the ground as the Minotaur and Ogax came charging at them before stopping once they came into View.

"Alright Minotaur, Ogax you're going down!" Jason shouted as he pulled out his sword as it glowed red before transforming into the power sword.

"Got that right!" Zack said as his regular Ax before it glowed in a black color before turning into his Power Ax. "You're Yesterday's News!" Zack said with a grin.

"Face it Minotaur! Ogax!" Billy said as he pulled out his lanced as it glowed blue before turning into the Power Lance. "You're finished!" Billy shouted readying his Lance.

"Why don't you go back where you came from!" Trini shouted throwing the daggers up and down before they glowed yellow turning into the Power Daggers.

"Before you get hurt!" Trini stated getting in fighting stance.

"Yeah!" Kimberly said pulling her bow to the side before it shined Pink as it turned into the Power Bow. "And the same goes for Rita!" Kimberly stated.

"And you tell Zerak!" Luke stated turning it around as it shined orange before turning into the Power Mace. "Free Will is going to stay as long as the Power Rangers have a reason to fight Evil!" Luke stated.

"**POWER RANGERS**!" The Rangers shouted swinging their weapons readying to strike and end these two monsters and show Rita and Zerak they were messing with the wrong planet.

The Minotaur and Ogax charged forward before Trini and Kimberly jumped in the air launching two arrows, one at each of them Trini threw her daggers one at each of them as it knocked them back before Billy and Zack jumped and sliced down on them while Luke revved up his mace and swung it as it hit the two knocking them back a bit before Jason ran forward and sliced the two knocking them back before jumping back with his team as the Minotaur and Ogax stumbled a little bit to get up.

"Rangers it is Zeran!" Came the voice of who they called "Mr. Smith" as their weapons glowed. "The time to bringing these weapons together is right. Now show these two the true meaning of Team Work!" Zeran shouted as Jason nodded. "You heard Mr. Smith guys let's do it!" Jason shouted.

"Right!" Kimberly and Billy stated. "Morphing!" Zack, Trini and Luke stated. The Rangers connected their weapons as Ogax and The Minotaur finally got up.

**POWER AX!**

**POWER BOW!**

**POWER DAGGERS!**

**POWER LANCE!**

**POWER SWORD!**

**POWER MACE!**

One By one The Ax went in the air creating the main blaster part followed by the bow creating more or less a hoister. Than The Lance and The Daggers creating side blasters as Jason jumped in the air and placed the sword on the top before the Mace wrapped around and the spiked ball part landed on the main blaster part.

"**POWER RANGERS**!" The six called as Rita and Zeark looked down from their base in space. "Uh-oh!" Rita said knowing that their two monsters were finished.

"This is going to hurt..." Zerak growled in anger.

"**FIRE!**" The Ranger shouted as six energy beams one engulfing the spiked ball that looked like it was going about 100 miles per hour launched before blasting the two creatures.

"Looks like I failed the hunt!" Ogax shouted as him and the Minotaur collapsed as the rangers turned around their respective weapons in hand before the two exploded.

"**I CAN'T BELIEVE IT WE WERE SO CLOSE TO BEATING THOSE POWER GEEKS**!" Rita shouted as Goldar Finster Baboo and Squat were all arguing as Zerak was looking down tuning out Rita who was shouting.

"**ALL THE BAD GUYS IN THE WORLD AND I HAVE TO GET STUCK WITH THESE NITWITS**!" as Zerak simply chuckled but could understand her frustration.

"So You win this time Brother...but you and in your Rangers will find out I adapt with each loss.." He said before letting out an evil smirk on his face.

Back in Angel Grove Julia was walking with the rangers who and was rather smiling now compared to earlier.

"Thanks for the talk guys." She said with a smile as Kimberly gave her a no big wave with her hand before speaking.

"It's not big Julia we don't judge with this group." She said with a laugh as Julia chuckled a bit as Billy spoke.

"And maybe with even more Teamwork we'll get the dump-site cleaned up." Billy stated with a smile.

"Uh-oh." Jason said pointing to who came into the hallway looking at the mess left behind by Bulk and Skull.

"Look at this place. Why hasn't it been cleaned up? You Seven I want to talk with you!" Kaplan said before suddenly he heard his name over the intercom.

"One moment." He said walking away.

"Why don't we show some Teamwork and get this place cleaned up?" Jason said as the seven nodded and began swiftly cleaning up what was left behind by Bulk and Skull and in a matter of minutes the hall was cleaned as Trini picked some trash that got stuck on Julia's cheek as she chuckled a little bit as Mr. Kaplan came back as Trini was laughing.

"Nice work team." She said with a smile as Mr. Kaplan blinked. "What happened to the mess?" He asked as Jason gave on an innocent act.

"Mess? What Mess?" He asked as Mr. Kaplan gave an OHHH look storming off. The Rangers may have won the battle but the war was far from over.


	5. To Close For Comfort

Another Day had come at Angel Groves Gym and Juice bar had come and things were going to be getting rather interesting today. Jason was doing some bench pressing as Luke was drinking his mango drink from Ernie as he looked over the bench pressing records of the top five when he saw number one though he spit out his drink coughing. "Bulk?" He asked in disbelief seeing the name for the top bench pressing record. "Hey Mr. Smith check this out" Luke said calling over to Zeran Smith.

"hmm?" Zeran asked as he was sipping on his strawberry drink walking over to see what Luke was looking at. "What you looking at Padawan? Oh! bench pressing record lets see who's at the top." Zeran said taking another sip of his drink before spit taking it coughing. "Geese you trying to kill me Padawan. Bulk has this record? Really?! Really?! Really?" He asked in disbelief as Luke sighed and nodded. "I wish it was a joke Mr. Smith but its not." Luke stated as Zeran sighed holding his head trying to figure out this situation of just HOW Bulk got the record. The man sure as hell didn't have the body of a body builder to pull that record off.

Julia was by herself practicing her Martial arts with punches and kicks on a training bag while Jason was bench pressing as Earnie was counting. "Come on Jason your doing great keep going. 988, 989, 990, 991, 992, 993. Come on Jason you can do it!" Ernie said while Kimberly was practicing her gymnastics on the balancing beam. "Thats it nice and steady!" Ernie cheered before asking. "By the way what number we on?" He asked as Jason finished another bench press. "995" Jason awnsered.

"997, 998, 999!" Ernie said as Kimberly and Julia came over and Kimberly smiled. "Nice moves over on the bag, Trying to Impress Trini still?" She asked as Julia smirked. "You know me to well so whats going on." Julia asked in confusion at what Jason was trying to pull off.

Ernie spoke but they couldn't understand him as Kimberly spoke. "Once more without food in your mouth" She said as Ernie swallowed his food before speaking. "1,003. 1,004!" Ernie said with glee as Kimberly clapped her hands together. "Yes! Jason gonna pull of the bench pressing record and put Bulk in his place!" Kimberly said with a smile as Julia smirked. "Oh man I can't wait to see Bulk's face when this happens! 1,005! Come on Jason!" Julia cheered on with a grin.

"I am so nervous! Jason is going to break the record!" Kimberly stated as Ernie spoke. "And Angel Grove is going to have a new winner!" Ernie said with a smmile. "And putting those two bone heads in their place 1,007! Come on Jase!" Julia shouted putting her hands together over her mouth nervously.

Meanwhile up in Space Rita smirked. "Hes not so tough when hes on his own and little Julia is right for the picking. I've got it! I'll send Goldar and a Monster down to destroy Jason and create a little" Rita said laughing evilly. "Accident for young little Julia and this will allow Zerak to spit in Lou Chiang's face. With Jason out of the way The Other Power Rangers will follow and with Julia gone I wont have to worry about her replacing him. This plan is Perfect! Its time to finish them off once and for all!" Rita said with an evil laugh taking off to talk with Finster and Zerak about today's plan.

Back at the Juice Bar Jason was closing in on the record. "Come on Jason just 3 more 1,008! Come your almost there and we can put this in Bulk's face 1,009!" Julia shouted keeping her hands over her mouth in nervousness. Kimberly was blowing a bubble gum as Jason looked over to see Zack coming over on a skateboard before losing his balance, running right into the bubble as it popped in Kimberly and Zack's faces causing Jason to lose focus and drop the weight re starting the WHOLE count as everyone sighed in disappointment.

Meanwhile back up in space Rita was laughing as Zerak grinned evil after hearing Rita's plan. "Hahaha! He can't do anything today this might be to easy!" Rita said as Zerak rubbed his chin before speaking. "So let me see if I got this straight Rita. Your suggesting sending a monster and Goldar down, get Jason and Julia on their own away from the others and simply crush them...**HOW DELICIOUSLY EVIL! I LOVE IT!**" Zerak said as Rita let out a laugh.

"Goldar!" Rita called as the blue faced monkey came into the picture and smirked as Rita spoke. "Are you ready to cause a Bloody "Accident"? She asked as Goldar smirked evilly. "Yes Oh Evil one First we separate Jason and Julia from the others." Goldar said as Squat spoke up.

"Than Rita grows you and monster real tall!" Squat said as Zerak smirked. "AND THAN SPAT! Chiang and Scott blood stains on the earth oh this plan is too good Rita! I knew there was a reason I set you free." Zerak said out loud but to himself mutter. 'Plus this will befit my agenda as well' He said with a smirk as Rita smirked walking over. "Finster have you figured out a monster yet?" She asked as Finster nodded at his queen.

"How about King Sphinx? He can use his wings to sweep the others away. Does that satisfy your evilness?" Finster asked. "Yes make it happen!" She said as Finster nodded. "Right away my queen!" Finster said scurrying off to make the monster as Zerak rubbed his chin. "hmm my monster making lessons have been paying off hes getting better by the day he may benefit my new order yet." Zerak muttered to himself with a smirk.

Back at Angel Grove Zeran, Luke, Zack, Julia and Jason were sitting at a table with a drink while Kimberly was practicing her gymnastics. After a few moments Zack spoke. "So what you say Jase Am I forgiven?" Zack asked as Jason thought for a moment before speaking. "Apologize Accepted." Jason said as the two clapped hands.

"Fruit Shakes on the Zack man" Zack said with a grin. "Hey another round please." Jason called out. Soon Kimberly came over and began taking her Gymnastic boots off as Zack spoke. "Kimberly um about the you know um the skateboard and the um Bubblegum I just wanna." Zack started as Kimberly smiled. "Apologize?" She asked as Zack nodded as Kimberly hit his knee. "Forget it its casual." Kimberly said with a smile.

"But you know guys I'm kinda bumed about this bench press record thing. I don't wanna be known as a quitter." Jason said. "A quitter?!" Zack asked as Luke shook his head. "Jason you are NO quitter few more seconds and Bulk's record would of been gone." Luke stated.

"Trust me when I say this Mr. Scott I've seen you work your no quitter." Zeran said with a smile as Jason couldn't help but smiled. Julia looked behind her and saw Bulk and Skull walking over to the group. "Here comes the brag patrol.." Julia groaned.

"Hi Pin-head, I heard you choked today." Bulk said as Skull gave a choking sound from his as Bulk came from behind him and lifted him up. "The Bench Press Records still mine." Bulk said sqeaseing Jason as Skull laughed before Julia got up and went behind Bulk before WHAM! Bulk got a kick right to the balls as Bulk let go of Jason as Jason stomped his foot as he held them. "Damn...little...dyke..." Bulk stated as Julia growled. "What was that?!" Julia growled in anger as Skull gulped. "Lets get out of here Bulkie!" Skull said as Bulk nodded as they raced off with Julia right on their tail. "**GET BACK HERE SO THIS "Dyke" CAN KICK YOUR DAMN ASSES!**" Julia snapped.

"**OG CAN YOU GET THIS CRAZY DYKE OFF US?!**" Skull shouted as Zeran growled. "**OH I'LL HELP YOU ALRIGHT! BY GIVING YOU A PLATE FULL OF KNUCKLE SAMWITCHES!**" Zeran shouted chasing after them as each of the other rangers were snickering to themselves. Soon the two chased Bulk and Skull out of the Juice Bar as Julia panted in anger. "**NEXT TIME YOU CALL ME THAT A BLACK EYE WILL BE THE LEAST OF YOUR WORRIES!**" Julia snapped. Zeran snapped, "**AND SAY ANYTHING TO ME AGAIN INVOLVING THE WORD O-L-D AND I WILL LITERALLY TAKE YOU BOTH FOR A SPIN!**"

Julia stormed off as Zeran took a deep breath before re entering the bar. Time past before Ernie was coming over with their drinks before a "BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP" was heard from their watches as they cover it as Ernie blinked. "Um new watch just um put it on my tab!" Zack said taking off with Luke, Jason and Kimberly.

Once they were by themselves. "We read you Zordon." Jason said as Zordons voice boomed though the comunicator. "Power Rangers, Zerak and Rita have launched another attack. You must hurry. Julia, is under attack by some puttie patrolers and a unknown monster. You need to hurry." Zordon said.

"Its Morphin time guys." Jason said as Luke and the others nodded and lifting up their morphers.

**ANKYLOSAURS!**

**MASTODON!**

**PTERODACTYL!**

**TYRANNOSAURS!**

As they Arrived Julia just round house kicked some of the putties as The Rangers showed up dealing with some of the putties. "The Power Rangers? What are they doing here and how the hell did they get here so-HEY GET OFF ME!" Julia shouted twisting one of the putties arm around and kicked them away from her.

"Lets take out these Punks!" Jason ordered. As the group began dealing with the putties. "DON'T JUST STAND THEIR YOU WORTHLESS BAFOONS GET THE OTHERS AWAY FROM JULIA AND JASON!" Rita Ordered. Back down on Earth Julia and The Rangers continued dealing with the putties as Kimberly spoke. "This is weird its almost like they are after something."

"We are" King Sphinx said turning around before flapping his wings and blew Kimberly away back to the Juice bar un morphed. "Hey what the hell did you do to Kim?!" Luke asked as King Sphinx smirked. "Why don't you come and force me to tell ya!" King Sphinx said with a smirk.

"With Pleasure!" Luke shouted charging forward before King Sphinx flapped his wings before Blowing Luke right back to the Juice bar un morphed.

"Hey what you do to our friends?!" Zack asked as Baboo and Squat clapped. "We're not telling!" Baboo and Squat sung. "Oh Yeah?!" Zack stated before jumping up and punching the two in the face turning around only to be blown right back to the Juice bar as Zeran was watching from the Command Center. "Trying to take out the Rangers Leader...sneaky brother...very sneaky.." Zeran growled to himself.

"**AIYIYIYI!** Jason and Julia in trouble Zerak and Rita have them Isolated Aiyiyiyiyiyi!" Alpha said freaking out. Jason pulled out his Power Sword before Suddenly King Sphinx knocked Jason to the side launching multiple blasts at Julia who dodged to the side in the nick of time. "**AIYIYIYIYI!** What is King Sphinx Thinking?! That could of been considered Murder if it had hit!" Alpha freaked out.

"Than it is as I fear. She is who you thought she was Apprentice. The Decedent of the Chiang family from Ancient China.." Zordon said as Zeran sighed. "And that means my brother must still hold that grudge.." Zeran said groaning as Jason began slicing on The King Sphinx with his power sword. King Sphinx locked blades with Jason only to knock him away and slice before heading over to Julia and began swinging with his staff as she luckily blocked the two hits before knocking the Sphinx back as she panted.

"What the hell does thing want with me!" She snarled as Jason got in front of her. "Not sure, Stay behind me Citizen.." Jason said as Zeran face palmed at the comment. "Citizen Really Jason? That's the best you could come up with?" He asked sighing shaking his head.

Jason and King Sphinx began trading Blows with their weapons before Jason was knocked away as he got up before bringing up his communicator. "Zeran! Do you think you can send me a weapon for Julia I can only defend her for so long and its only a matter of time before Goldar shows up." Jason stated before a gold energy beamed in as Goldar showed up. "You called Red Ranger? Hahahaha!" Goldar laughed as Jason cursed. "Me and my big mouth..." He muttered.

"I'm sending one right now! Its made out of Adamantime and energy from the morphing grid. I call it The Star Saber!" Zeran said before teleporting it into Jason's other hand as Jason turned towards Julia.

"Citizen Catch!" Jason called as Jason caught the Saber in her hand and smirked. "Finally. I can stop being a damsel in distress and kick some ass!"

"Julia Chiang In the name Of Lord Zerak and Empress Rita I will kill you and bring your head with a pike on-" Goldar started before Julia charged in and sliced on his arm as he let out a cry of pain as Julia smirked. "You talk to much" She smirked.

Julia and Goldar began trading blows sword and sword while Jason and King Sphinx were trading blows with Jason's power sword and King Sphinx little staff weapon. Goldar launched a blast towards Jason and pushed Julia to the side as Julia quickly recovered from it as Jason and Julia landed next to each other sword ready.

"Alright lets finish these two off. **MAGIC WAND MAKE MY MONSTERS GROW!**" Rita shouted throwing down the magic wand before it landed on the ground and smoke spewed from it making Goldar and King Sphinx grow economy size as Julia looked up and blinked. "Um did those things just grow economy size?" She asked as Jason simply nodded before Julia fainted as Jason caught her and cursed.

"Okay this is bad **WHOA!**" Jason shouted grabbing Julia and dodging from the big guys. "Man these guys are to much. Man I wish the other guys were here I can't protect Julia and myself like this for much longer." Jason stated to himself as King Sphinx slammed his staff down Jason put Julia over her back and dodged to the side.

Up in space Rita was laughing along side Zerak as back at Billys place Luke, Zack and Kimberly came racing in where Billy and Trini were. "Jason and Julia are in big trouble." Zack said as Trini blinked. "Julia? whats going on?" Trini asked before Kimberly spoke. "Rita and Zerak have them I don't know what they want with Julia but this is bad." Kimberly explained as Trini brought up her comunicaitor.

"Jason. Jason can you read me?" She asked but no response. "lets teleport to the command center right now." Kimberly suggested as the rangers nodded pressing a button on the communicator and teleported into the command center.

As they made it in Zeran and the other rangers looked to see Jason holding a Fainted Julia over his back and avoiding King Sphinx and Goldar. "Zordon this seems hopeless." Trini said as Zordon nodded in agreement.

"That it would be Trini, were it not for the power crystals." Zordon said as Zeran snapped his fingers. "Of course! I forgot all about those silly things!" Zeran said chuckling nervously. "Your minds sliping Apprentice." Zordon chuckled. "**OH PUT A CORK IN IT SENSEI!**" Zeran said blushing with embarrassment.

"Of Course! Put your hands together to bring forth the power crystals!" Alpha said as the rangers did so before pulling them apart forming crystals of their color as Zordon spoke. "The crystals contain your morphin power use them to find each other in any peril which draw power from the very heart of the morphin grid. I'm sending them to Jason once in his postion you will be able to join him and stop King Sphinx and Goldar." Zordon said as they all put their crystals in the bag before it got teleported away.

Back at the battle field Jason was struggling hold his sword. "Oh man this is not looking good. Really wish you would wake up Julia but this shock is understandable" Jason said before suddenly his sword lit up and launched a beam of lighting over towards some rocks.

"What the?!" Jason asked as Zeran's voice was heard in the communicator. "Jason! It's Zeran! Hurry and Go get that bag it has the power Crystal you can summon the others!" Zeran shouted as Jason nodded. "Right thanks Mr. Smith!" Jason said as he began racing towards the rocks as Goldar launched Laser beams from his eyes towards him as Jason dodged them before looking though the rubble of rock and found the bag.

Opening the Bag he found the six colored crystals as Jason smirked looking at King Sphinx and Goldar. "Hey Ugly! I want you to meet some of my freinds!" Jason said keeping Julia on his back. "HIYA!" He shouted before throwing the five crystals as Luke, Zack, Billy, Trini and Kimberly came racing out from the portal morphed and ready to go as they Raced over to Jason.

"Alright Trini Put Julia in safety and lets get to work." Jason said as Trini taking Julia on her back and put her on the rubble of rocks away from the damage as she smiled. 'shes kinda cute when shes asleep..' She muttered as Kimberly smirked.

"Hey Trini leave your future Girlfriend alone and lets get to work!" Kimberly laughed as Trini blushed under her helmet. "**OH PUT A CORK IN IT HART!**" She shouted as Kimberly smirked. "Hanging around Zeran to much?" She giggled as Trini groaned as she walked over to her team.

"Now to show you what working with your friends can do! **DINOZORD POWER!**" Jason shouted as Luke followed suit. "**ANKYLOSAURS DINOZORD POWER!**" Luke shouted extending his hand out to the sky as The Dino Zords came racing from their respective areas as the rangers jumped in the air into their respective zords.

"Log in Rangers!" Jason ordered pressing his two parts of the controls as it lit up activating the Tyranosaurs Dinozord.

"Zack Here, Lets Rock and Roll" Zack said with a smirk activating the Mastodon Dinozord as he smirked under his helmet.

"Billy Here all Systems Go!" Billy shouted activating his Triceratops Dinozord these guys were going to pay for separating them from their friend.

"Trini here! Lets send this guy packing for attacking a Civilian!" Trini shouted as she seemed a little more angry than normal probably cause they attacked a girl she was still trying to figure out her feelings with.

"Lets Jinx this Sphinx! No one messes with my friends and gets away with it!" Kimberly said activating her Dino Zord. Rita and Zerak had a habit of ruining their days.

"Luke Here! These clowns are cruising for a bruising!" Luke shouted before Zordon's voice bellowed throughout their communicators.

"Rangers now than all six of you have your power Crystals you can use them to combine the Megazord and The Ankylosaurs Warrior Mode into the Dino Megazord: Warrior Mode with the Ankylosaurs Zord acting as a shield." Zordon Bellowed before Zeran's voice chimed in. "Some of my Finest Work!" He said as the rangers chuckled.

"What you Say Jason?" Luke asked as Jason nodded. "Lets see what Dino Megazord: Warrior mode can do! Lets go rangers power up!" Jason said taking his red crystal and placed it in position.

"**TWO! ONE POWER UP!**" The other five shouted before placing the crystals in their place ready to take down King Sphinx and Goldar. "Time for a little Megazord Power!" Jason shouted as the six zords began racing towards Goldar and King Sphinx. Before entering Tank Mode as the six looked at each other and nodded. "**DINO MEGZORD WARRIOR MODE NOW**!" Jason shouted.

"_Megazord Sequence has been activated!_" The computer said before Goldar launched a blast of fire from his sword blasting the tank mode and the Ankyolsaurs as they struggled to keep it together. "come on Rangers keep it together.." Zeran muttered as up in space Rita and Zerak were laughing thinking they had won.

"Fire up the Canons! Luke give them a taste of the Ankyolsaurs club!" Jason Ordered as Luke nodded as The Ankylosaurs zord raced forward before slamming its tail in King Sphinx's stomach while the canons fire at Goldar and King Sphinx as the Ankylosaurs jumped back right with Jason and the others as the smoke cleared they were still there.

"Man you gotta be kidding me!" Luke snapped as King Sphinx launched a barrage of Lazers before Goldar striked the Tank with his sword knocking them back. "Shifting to Warrior Mode lets finish these dudes!" Jason ordered.

As it lifted up in the air the Pterodactyl zord came in as the dino head dipped under before it formed the chest piece and head as Jason looked at Luke and nodded. "Alright Akylo-shield online!" Luke ordered as the Ankylosaurs jumped in the air turning to a sheild like structure attaching itself to the left hand of the Megazord Luke joining the rangers inside the head of the Megazord.

"Alright lets nail these punks!" Jason ordered as King Sphinx came charging at them along side Goldar. "Keep it steady and watch out for that Sphinx!" Jason ordered as The Sphinx went to attack with his staff as the rangers pushed the attack tot he side with the new Akylo-shield. Goldar went for an attack only for the Megazord to knock his sword away and back hand him twice as King Sphinx tried to attack only for the Megazord to punch him right in the gut sending him flying.

Goldar got up and charged in and got three slice hits on the megazord before it back handed him in the stomach before nailing them both with a shock from the top of the Megazord. King Sphinx than came out of no where and jumped in trying to attack only for the rangers to strike with the Akylo-shield sending him flying right back.

"That was close.." Trini muttered. "This dudes starting to get on my nerves." Zack stated. "Same here Zack-**JASON LOOK OUT!**" Luke shouted as Jason turned to see Goldar coming at them blocking the attack in the nick of time as Goldar kicked the megazord luckily they were able to block that again.

Suddenly the King Sphinx began flapping his wings blowing the rangers back as Luke growled. "Man we are getting no where with these guys time to give them a dose of Mega Dino Power! Re tract the Akylo-shield!" Luke shouted as Jason nodded Luke jumping out of the Megazord into his before pulling out his Power Coin as the Ankylosaurs Zord turned back to normal. "Ankylosaurs convert to Warrior Mode!" Luke shouted placing the Coin in place before suddenly it stood up and began going into warrior mode as the two looked at each other and nodded.

"**Mega Power Sword/Ankylo Power Club!**" Luke and Jason shouted before suddenly a club and a sword fell from the sky as the Ankylosaurs Warrior Mode and Dino Megazord both grabbed the weapons.

"Uh oh!" Rita shouted from space as Zerak growled tightening his grip on his sleeve at this development.

"You're though Sphinx! Power **DOUBLE STRIKE!**" Jason shouted as the two megazords powered up their weapon before strike a double huge strike on the Sphinx before the sphinx fell down and exploded. "**OHHH! DUMMIE!**" Rita shouted as Zerak growled. "Goldar Retreat King Sphinx has been defeated." Zerak ordered. "Grrr this isn't over power Rangers **I'll BE BACK!**" Goldar shouted disappearing from the battle.

"**I CAN'T BELIEVE THEY BEAT THE SPHINX! I ASK FOR ONE SIMPLE JOB FROM A MONSTER AND YOU GOLDAR BUT DO YOU DO IT NO!**" Rita shouted storming off.

Back down on earth where they left Julia she was groaning slowly waking up. "Hey girl you okay?" Zack asked as Julia slowly sat up.

"Easy Julia that was quite the fall you took you okay?" Zeran asked as Julia nodded groaning.

"Yeah I just could really use a smoothie right now..." She groaned as Zeran chuckled a little bit he hated having to lie to the poor girl but it needed to be done...for now.

"Come on lets get back to the youth center drink's on me and Someones about to re try the record." Trini said as Julia's eyes lit up as the group headed back to the youth center.

Back at the Youth Center they had been their for a few hours and they were coming close to Jason breaking the record. "1,004" Trini said as she was cheering Jason on. "1,005 Come almost their Jason!" Julia cheered on.

"1,006! come on Jason top it off man!" Zack shouted towards his friend he wanted this record broken so Bulk could shut up about having the record.

"1,007! Your almost there Jason! Come on Push it!" Luke shouted with glee. He was ready to see his freind break this record.

1,008! Come on your going to do it Jason!" Kimberly shouted as she held her hands together in anticipation.

"1,009!" Zeran counted for his apprentice what better way to top this day off than seeing one of his apprentices break a record held by Bulk for a long time.

"1,010! one More Jason come on!" Billy stated biting his lip in anticipation as Jason took a deep breath before. "1,011!" Julia shouted as Jason put the weight down as The Rangers and Julia clapped hands helping Jason up.

"couldn't of done it without you guys!" Jason said as Julia gave Jason a brotherly hug as the red ranger let out a laugh.

"I agree with Julia's reaction this Records gonna stand a long time." Trini said as they heard "Excuse me, Pardon Me, Coming though." Ernie said as he came though with a cake as they smiled seeing it saying happy birthday mom.

"Hey Mussle Brains!" Bulk called as the others turned around seeing Bulk and Skull. "I'll be getting my record back. I see you still hanging with that Dyke." Bulk said as Julia growled storming over as she grabbed Bulk by the hand as Ernie saw where this was going as Julia smiled innocently pulling him over.

"Here Bulk have some.." She started before slamming his face into the cake. "CAKE!" she shouted as the Rangers let out a laugh as Bulk now had cake all over him as Julia dusted her hands off with a smirk.

Up in space Zerak growled as he watched the rangers celebrate their win as he smirked. "Enjoy this little celebration Rangers because tomorrow...hehe...tomorrow my dark magic will be at full power again.." Zerak said laughing evilly. This war had only just begun.


	6. Power Piper

At Angel Groves Gym and Juice Bar the rangers were hanging out once again with their current Teacher from school Mr. Smith as Kimberly was getting ready to start a dance session with some kids. "Alright before we start my friend Julia is joining today as shes trying to impress a girl she likes." Kimberly stated as one of the students blinked.

"Um Ms. Hart she is a girl." One said as Kimberly rose an eyebrow. "Is that going to be a problem?" She asked as the one held hands up. "No not at all I'm just not used to it is all. Welcome Julia." She said with a smile as Julia nodded. "Thanks. Now lets get this party started!" Julia shouted as Kimberly had been signing what happened to a girl in the crowd as the others laughed before Kimberly started the music.

"Three...and the next one we're gonna turn. And Turn!" Kimberly said as the group of girls dancing turned around as Julia was helping Kimberly out the best she could by signing the moves to the deaf girl. But she could only go so fast. Jason and Luke were arm wrestling while Trini and Zack were cheering the other one as Luke and Jason smirked at each other during this competition.

"And one more time and turn!" Kimberly said as Ernie came in dancing as Zeran laughed. "Yeah break those moves down Ernie!" Zeran joked as Ernie got a laugh out of that still dancing as he pushed something into the Juice bar. "Hows everyone feeling?!" Kimberly as the dancers cheered. "Huh I can't hear you!" Kimberly shouted getting louder cheers from the dancers. "I still can't hear you!" She shouted getting even louder ones from the group.

"Why did Julia agree to this dancing anyways?" Trini asked. "What haven't figure it out yet girl? Shes still trying to impress you." Zack said as Trini blushed. "R-R-Really?" She asked as Luke smirked before speaking. "Yep and-HEY!" Luke growled as Jason slammed his arm down while he was distracted. "You little-" Luke growled before letting out a laugh at this.

Billy meanwhile was trying to get with the dancing but nothing was happening as Ernie bumped him to the side. "And turn!" Kimberly said as she turned around as Billy stumbled. "Hows everybody doing?" Kimberly asked as they cheered as Julia looked back and winked at Trini who blushed looking down at the ground. She was never good with public displays. Suddenly However, Billy tripped and fell onto what Ernie brought in as it zoomed though the middle as the girls got out of the way before finally he crashed after Kimberly got out of the way as Luke and the others chuckled before Kimberly bent down to his level.

"Billy let me let you in on a secret...this is not the way to meet girls." She said shaking her head as Billy groaned in pain as Zeran chuckled at Billy's misfortune with a little "Mmmm mmm mmm" as the Rangers chuckled a little bit at this. Maybe today wouldn't be so bad after all.

Up in space Rita was groaning. "Ugh I hate all that kid music!" Rita said before a lightbulb hit her head. "Music Thats it! I'll get back at the power brats with Music!" Rita said with a laugh as Zerak chuckled before speaking.

"Music is the right way to go about it Rita but how about this instead. You probably remember the story of the piper well. would you believe that I was the one who sent those rats down and than went and asked for money to save them than I "Charmed" them and asked for more. However, they were furious so in payment I took their kids." Zerak said with a laugh.

Down back on earth Billy was struggling to get up as Trini and Luke came over and helped the blue ranger up. "Easy Billy come on." Luke stated helping him up. "Billy what happened are you okay?" She asked giggling as Billy groaned in pain as the two helped Billy over to the rest of them.

"My Main Brain whats up?" Zack asked as Billy leaned against the table they were at. "Well I'm intrigued by the rymthic modulation but daunted by the quarantining movements of the appendages" Billy said as Luke and Zack blinked. "Say what?" They both asked as Trini giggled. "He means he cant dance." Trini said with a smile.

"Precisely." Billy agreed as they looked back to the dance area. The group was watching as Julia and Kimberly were dancing while helping one what seemed to be a deaf girl however, it seemed they couldn't keep up fast enough as suddenly the young girl bumped into another one who spoke in rather angry tone.

"HEY! You almost knocked me over!" She shouted as the young girl seemed quite before taking off as Julia motioned for Kimberly so they could talk to her as Kimberly nodded and turned off the music. "Take five everyone." She said as her Julia headed off towards where the young girl was. Luke and Zeran sighed at seeing the young girl get yelled at before Julia and Kimberly made their way over. "What happened?" Kimberly asked while signing as the girl began signing as Julia read what she was getting from the girl.

"You didn't step sideways and backed right into her." Julia said shaking her head smiling and rubbed the young girl on the head before Kimberly spoke while signing it. "I'm sorry me and Julia didn't sign the moves fast enough." Kimberly stated as the young girl began to sign again speaking saying. "You think it was your fault because your diffrent?" Julia asked as the young girl nodded as Julia shook her head before speaking while Kimberly began signing what she said.

"Listen Melissa it wasn't your fault. Everyone has flaws or something with them no one is perfect in this world. If it was this world would be boring. It wasn't your fault." Julia said with a smile rubbing the girls head as Kimberly smiled before signing and speaking. "And even hearing people make mistakes." Kimberly said as they looked over to billy who was trying to learn the dance moves still as the three giggled at Billy's attempt.

"Music to get the Power Rangers?" Baboo asked as we re join Zerak, Rita and company in space as Zerak groaned. "Not music you bumbling Bafoons! The Children." He stated as Squat blinked. "I don't get it." He said causing Zerak to face palm.

"The Kids look up to the rangers so there for using my flute we can control the kids to make them fight the rangers and they wont be able to fight back you nimrods." Zerak groaned in frustration holding his head. 'I think I'm getting one of Rita's headaches..' Zerak muttered to himself.

"Exactly...now than Finster! Oh Finster!" Rita called out with a smile as Finster came into the room. "Yes my queen?" he asked. "I want the Gnarly Gnome Stat!" Rita snapped as Finster nooded bowing. "Of course right away my queen." Finster said as Zerak stepped back and closed his eyes. "Now for my monster as well Rita.." Zerak said with a smirk.

"From the deepest darkest foulest depths of the forgotten realm I summon you who was once sealed by the Chiang family to help destroy the Power Rangers. Come Forth DRAGONSHARD!" Zerak shouted shocking the ground with Dark Energy. Suddenly a Dragon roar was heard around the castle as Baboo and Squat hugged each other in fear before a Humanoid dragon creature came out from the portal and let out a threatening Roar causing Zerak to smirk.

Back down on Earth Luke looked to the door before seeing Bulk and Skull walk in and smirked as Julia and the others had gotten back to dancing as Luke sighed tapping Zack on the shoulders. "Here come the Buzz killers." Luke stated as Zack sighed. "Look at all the rabid ballerina's." Bulk stated.

"Not even Ballerinas its not dancing its to easy." Skull said Zack spoke. "You think so huh? Id like to see you try." Zack said as Bulk sighed stepping to the side along with Skull. "One." He said as they stepped to the side. "Two." He said before Suddenly. "THREE!" They both shouted kicking Jason and Luke's chairs out of the way as the two looked ready to kill those two as Trini and Zack held the two back trying to calm them down.

"Okay so you can get with those moves but I'll bet you can't keep up with Luke's moves." Zack bragged as Luke smirked knowing where Zack was going with this. "Oh please what can this geek possibly do I can't?" Bulk asked as Zack smirked.

"Thought you would never asked. HEY KIM!" Zack shouted as Kimberly looked up. "Lets wrap this up so Luke can show off his Parcour to the kids," Zack called out as Kimberly smirked. "Alright kids lets stop it here my friend Luke has got a show for us." Kimberly said as her Billy Trini and Jason went to get the set up to bring it to the center as Bulk laughed. "Oh please there is NO way this Geek can pull THAT style off." Bulk said with a laugh.

Once it was set up and everything Zeran was looking on in wide eyed almost in a "IS HE CRAZY?!" Fashion as Luke stretched his legs and arms out a big with a big smirked on his face. He had to show up Bulk and Skull up once again and it was something he always enjoyed doing call it a hobby.

"This is going to fail just watch Bulkie." Skull said as Bulk nodded in agreement with a smirk not expecting Luke to really being able to pull this off. Suddenly Luke took off before in one fail swoop jumped over to big boxes like it was nothing jumping up and grabbed some of the bar railing before swinging literally to the next one as Bulk and Skull's eyes nearly popped out of their eyes before Luke dropped running forward and almost up the wall back flipping from the wall onto the ground as the girls who were dancing cheered. "You show them Luke!" She called out with a grin.

Using the mat he spring boarded over landing on a box before flipping over said box and landed on the mat before springing up and grabbing the bar before swinging over and landing right next to Bulk and Skull as the kids cheered as Luke smirked. "Beat that!" He smirked as Bulk growled. "This isn't over Luke. No one shows me up and gets away with it." Bulk snarled as Luke grinned. "Really because I say I just did." Luke said as he walked over to his friends clapping hands with them.

Outside the Juice Bar The Gnarly Gnome and Dragon Shard were outside. "Okay you remember the plan right?" Dragon Shard asked as The Gnarly Gnome nodded. "I lure The Rangers to a secluded location by kidnapping some kids and once they are there you tear them to pieces. After the kids weaken them of course haha. Now I just got to get this to work right I'll just warm it up now." The Gnome stated with a laugh as the two went into hiding while waiting for some of the kids to come out of the juice bar.

Inside the girl who was making up with Melissa smiled before speaking to her. "Wanna go down to the mall? I heard they are having a really big sale." She said as Melissa nodded as she couldn't really speak or hear so that's the best way she could answer.

"Hey you guys lets go. See you later Ernie" The girl said heading off with Melissa. "See you later kids. Catch ya on the flip side." Ernie said high fiving each one of them as they all took off out of the bar. As they made their way out of the bar music was being heard before all the kids that Melissa was with stopped as she blinked looking over them as the Gnome spoke.

"Come with me my Pretties, Rita and Lord Zerak wants to play." He said laughing evilly followed by Dragon Shard slowly behind with a smirk on his face. "Come on you can't resist and neither will the Power Rangers and once they come you will fight them before Dragon Shard destroys them hahaha" The Gnome laughed as the kids followed down into an area were some putties were as Melissa was following only not under the gnomes spell.

Once everyone outside Melissa was lead into the cave after Dragon shard entered the cave was closed off with a net. This was not good. Melissa tried to make it in a few more times but no luck so as her next chance she raced back to the Juice bar. Once their she came up to Jason and Luke patting them on the shoulder as they turned around as she tried to sign but they blinked. "It seems she wants something Luke you understand Sign language?" Jason asked as Luke shook his head.

"Nope Ernie?" Luke asked as Ernie shook his head. "Need some help understanding Sign Language?" They heard two voices asked as they turned to see Julia and Zeran with a grin on their face as they came over. "Alright Mr. Smith I'll get what she wants to say out anything you want to say I'll translate." Julia said with a smile as Zeran nodded as Julia went over to her along with Zeran.

"Whats going on?" She signed to her as Melissa began signing back as Julia spoke to speak what she was trying to say. "Help, My friends are in danger, someones trying to lure the Power Rangers into an ambush." She said as Zeran blinked. "Ambush? Okay young one who took your friends." Zeran asked as Julia sighed what Zeran said before she signed back.

"A weird gnome creature with an accordion and flute along with a Humanoid Dragon being." Julia translated. "What did the Dragon and Gnome look like." Zeran asked as Julia signed again before Melissa began again. "One looked like a gnome straight out of the book the piped piper and the other from the game dungeons and dragons." Julia translated as Zeran's face went white.

"Oh man this is not good." Zeran muttered to himself. "Come on we'll go help your freinds. " Jason said as they all took off to go get the others so they could find these kids. 'I've got a feel this is Rita and Zerak's doing' Luke muttered to himself. 'you're learning padawn.' Zeran sent a mental message to Luke who simply smirked.

Once the rangers made their way with Julia and Melissa to a cave now opened Jason spoke. "They are in their?" Jason asked as Julia signed what Jason said as she signed back as Julia nodded. "Yeah that's were the Dragon and that gnome took my friends." Julia said as Kimberly nodded. "Okay I want you to Hide Melissa, Julia go with her and keep her out of harms way go behind the Bushes." Kimberly said as Julia nodded taking Melissa by the hand as they went up to the bushes Kimberly was mentioning. 'good thing I brought my star saber just in case.' Julia said to herself as they headed up the hill.

"Alright guys its Morphin time!" Jason said once they were way out of view as the six nodded before pulling out their power morphers.

"oooh you mean I get to Join you how exciting!" Zeran said as Luke and the others laughed before getting ready to morph they didn't want to take any chances this time.

**ANKYLOSAURS!**

**MASTODON!**

**PTERODACTYL!**

**TRICERATOPS!**

**SABER-TOOTH TIGER!**

**TYRANNOSAURS!**

**POWER OF THE MORPHIN GRID! DAAAAAAO JIIIIIIIIN!**

"**POWER RANGERS!**" The Six plus Zeran called Zeran wielding his staff while the Six Rangers wielding their Power Weapons. Power Sword, Power Ax, Power Bow, Power Daggers, Power Lance and Power Mace.

'Dragon Shard wait until they deal with the Gnome they aren't going to win as easily as the think this time.' Zerak mentally sent Dragon Shard who nodded staying in the shadows as The Gnome appeared before launching multiple blasts towards the rangers sending them flying as they quickly got up.

"Zeran keep your eyes open for the dragon! We'll deal with ugly here." Jason said as Zeran nodded readying his staff.

"You got it Jason." Zeran said looking around the area. It seemed weird that the Dragon if he was who he thought he was hadn't shown up yet.

Kimberly and Trini jumped in the air before Kimberly launched an arrow from her bow towards him before Trini threw her daggers at the creature as he stumbled. Zack and Billy jumped in the air before slicing down on him as Jason and Luke both got ready. "Alright Ugly Release the girls!" Jason shouted.

**GO GO POWER RANGERS!**

Jason jumped in the air before slicing down on him as Luke sent his flail towards the Gnomes head bonking him before the spike came back as he was now stumbling again.

"**LOCK THEM ALL!**" Jason ordered using the power sword to bring the power weapons up.

**POWER AX!**

**POWER BOW!**

**POWER DAGGERS!**

**POWER LANCE!**

**POWER SWORD!**

**POWER MACE!**

As the Weapon was formed and the rangers landed. "POWER RANGERS!" They shouted however, the gnome smirked as he pulled out some sort of flute. "I was waiting for this come my pretties it is time to fight The Power Rangers." The gnome said before he started playing the flute as out of the cave came the kidnapped who than got in fighting stance as Luke finally figured it out.

"Zerak that little-hes using the Morphin code against us!" Luke snarled. "I should of know this is something my brother would pull..damn little." Zeran cursed.

"Hey Jackass!" A voice called as they turned to Julia came down with Star Saber in hand as she smirked. "Can't play Fair I see now than." She started before. "JULIA CHIANG!" A voice shouted before the dragon swooped in from out of the gave with a roar as Julia blinked before the Dragon spoke.

"After all these years I finally have my chance for revenge both on your family and that goody two shoes wizard over there for Imprisoning me all those years ago!" He roared as Zeran sweat dropped.

"Oh crap..I thought I recognized that look um still mad I see Dragon Shard.." He said laughing nervously with a sweat drop.

"Look I don't know who you are and honestly I don't give a crap. But one thing I don't stand for is bad guys or not playing with dirty tactics like this." Julia said before activating her star saber and smirked. "Lets dance bitch." She smirked before charging it at him.

Clashing the Star Saber with his skin he growled knocking her back as she back flipped landing on the ground with a small grin on her face.

**SO YOU FELL INTO THE DANGER! AND YOUR ALL ALONE TONIGHT!**

"Citizen! If you don't mind um could you take out the flute the Gnome has?" Zeran asked as Julia back flipped and smirked. "On it HIYA!" She shouted flipping over the dragon slicing up knocking the flute out of the Gnomes hand before jumping up in the air and slicing the Flute into multiple pieces. "Chop sushi flute anyone?" Julia asked landing as the pieces of the flute appeared around her as she smirked as the girls now remained motionless due to the Gnome still being alive.

**WELL YOUR SURROUNDED BY THE HURT INSIDE! AND YOU JUST DONT CARE FOR THE SIGHT!**

"**MY FLUTE! CHIANG! YOU ONCE AGAIN CONTINUE TO GET IN MY WAY! I'll TAKE IT OUT OF YOUR HIDE!**" Zerak roared up from Space as Julia flipped over back towards the dragon blocking his attack with her sword and smirked.

**WHO WILL COME RUNNING TO YOUR SIDE? WHO WILL PROTECT YOU FROM YOUR FRIGHT? ALL OF US ARE ON YOUR SIDE! WE'LL TAKE THEM! WE'LL TAKE THEM DOWN!**

"Zeran! Think you can power up the star saber? This is a Family matter it seem I think she deserves to end this freak we will deal with Gnome Boy." Jason sad as Zeran nodded.

"Agreed. Swordes Power infusesmess!" Zeran chanted before Julia backed up lifting up the sword as it was infused with Zeran's magic as she smirked. "**TIME TO END THIS STAR SABER FULL POWER! GALATIC STRIKE!**" Julia shouted before jumping in the air and slicing down on Dragon Shard as he let out a painfull cry as Julia jumped back sheathing the sword as she turned around as Dragon Shard dropped down with a boom as The Rangers aimed the Power Blaster.

"Lets try this again!" Jason said as the Gnarly Gnome gulped. "Uh-oh!" He said sweat dropping.

"**FIRE!**" The Rangers shouted before launching a huge blast towards the Gnome as he exploded as Rita and Zerak growled in anger. "NO NO NO! WE ARE TO CLOSE!" Rita shouted as Zerak and Rita nodded at each other before bringing their staffs together. "BY THE POWER OF FORCE OF LIGHTING AND ALL THINGS UN HOLY IN THE UNIVERSE MAKE OUR MONSTERS GROW!" The two chimed in together.

Suddenly Lighting struck down before suddenly Gnarly Gnome and Dragon Shard jumped to Economy Size as Julia backed up a little as she looked at the rangers and nodded taking off as Zeran looked at the others before at Luke.

"Luke I'm going to infuse your Zord with some of my Magic to take down Dragon Shard once and for all the rest of you deal with The Gnarly Gnome." Zeran said as Luke nodded.

"Alright lets do it guys." Jason shouted as they all extended their hands to the sky. "**WE NEED DINOZORD POWER NOW!**" The Six shouted. As the Dinozords erupted from their hiding places Jason grinned. "Lets Do It!" Jason said jumping in the air to get into his Dinozord.

"Right!" Kimberly and Trini shouted jumping in the air into their Dinozords. "MORPHIN!" Zack, Billy and Luke said jumping into the air into their Dinozords.

"Rangers, Log on!" Jason shouted with a smirk before placing his hands on the controls activating the Tyranosaurs Dinozord.

"Zack Here, All Systems Go!" Zack said activating the Mastodon Dinozord with a grin. It was time to send these two freaks packing.

"This is Billy! I'm Nominal!" Billy said with a grin placing his hands on the controls activating the Triceratops Dinozord with a grin.

"Trini Here, Ready to Rock!" Trini said with a grin placing her hands on the controls activating the Saber-Tooth Tiger Dinozord.

"I love this Part!" Kimberly said with a smile placing her hands on the controls activating the Pterodactyl Dinozord with a big old grin plastered on her face inside her helmet.

"Luke Here, Time To Send Dragon Breath back to ancient times!" Luke said with a smirk placing his hands on the controls activating the Ankylosaurs Dinozord.

"Alright lets show him some Megazord Power! Zack, Kimberly, Trini, Billy power up your crystals we're going to Tank mode. Luke be on stand by for offense and keep Dragon Breath off of us." Jason said as Luke nodded as Jason pulled out his coin turning it into the Cyrstals as the others outside Luke followed suit.

"Alright I feel a rescue coming on!" Jason shouted as the Zords started running towards the creatures before the Triceratops, Mastodon, Saber-tooth Tiger and Tyrannosaurs Dinozords linked up in Tank Mode. "Magic Infuses Powerupest!" Zeran chanted before infusing the Ankylosaurs with power up magic to be able to damage Dragon Shard.

The Gnarly Gnome blinked in shock before Lighting came out from the Megazord's tank mode firing at him before the Ankylosaurs ran forward and swung its club like tail hitting Dragon Shard in the gut. Dragon Shard swiped at the Ankylosaurs knocking it back as the Gnarly Gnome launched multiple blasts of energy at the Rangers tank mode.

"Switching to battle mode now! Luke Convert the Ankylosaurs to Warrior Mode!" Jason ordered as Luke nodded pulling out his Coin turning it into the Orange Power Crystal. "Ankylosaurs Convert To Warrior Mode!" Luke shouted placing the crystal in the slot. "Megazord Sequence has been Activated!" The two computers said. In just a matter of momments the Megazords were activated as their eyes shined and lighting struck behind them as the Gnarly Gnome charged at Jason and the others while Dragon Shard charged at Luke.

Luke was able to dodge the first slice before back handing the Dragon in his stomach before the Dragon got a 3 slice combo on the Warrior mode making it stumble back a bit. The Gnarly Gnome charged in trying to use the rake of the Dino Megazord only for it to take its rake away before suddenly the Gnarly Gnome pulled out his Accordion and began playing it.

"Listen To My Music! Fall Into My Power!" He said as all six rangers held their heads covering their ears before seeing hallucinations of the city. "He Calls this Music?! Try Ear murder!" Luke commented.

The two monsters laughed before charging at their foes punching them or rather Dragon Shard sliced at the Ankylosaurs and Gnarly Gnome punched the Dino Megazord due to them seeing them as a buliding before they striked again knocking them back after the rangers saw them as Rolling rocks.

Luckily the Dino Megazord blocked knocking the Acordion out of the gnomes hand as Luke growled. "Alright thats it Power up the Power Mace!" Luke shouted. "Right behind you on that one Luke Power Up The Megasword!" Jason shouted as the two weapons dropped from the sky and the Megazord picked it up.

Dragon Shard and Gnarly Gnome each launched a blast Electricity from Gnarly Gnome and a blast of fire from Dragon Shard but they missed as Dragon Shard sweat dropped. "Strike Three You two are out!" The six shouted lifting up their weapons powering it up.

**GO GO POWER RANGERS!**

Electricity shined as the Two megazords swung their weapons letting out a beam of energy slicing the two Monsters. "**WELL AT LEAST I CAN DIE NOW AND NOT DEAL WITH GOOD TWO SHOES HEROES!**" "**OH WHAT A WORLD!**" THe two monsters shouted before exploding.

**GO GO POWER RANGERS YOU MIGHTY MORPHIN POWER RANGERS!**

"Alright Power Rangers lets go down and get those girls and take them home!" Jason shouted with a grin. Down bellow Luke and The Others were de morphed as Julia was helping wake up the girls as one of the girls spoke.

"You should of Seen the Power Rangers Kimberly, Julia. They Were great!" One said with a grin as the other one spoke. "So like what happened? Its still a blur to me." She said as Kimberly spoke.

"Melissa ran for help when this totally wonky monster Hypnotized you and trapped you in the cave." Kimberly explained with a smile.

"SO like without her and the Power Rangers." Zack said keeping up the act as Zeran smirked. 'Smooth Apprentices very smooth' He said with a smile.

"We could of been trapped forever." She said before looking at Mellisa. "We owe you big time." She said bringing her into a hug. "Now lets head back to the Juice bar." Luke said as everyone agreed before taking off. Back up in space however, things were not so lovely.

"**WHY CAN'T I DEPEND ON YOU DWEEBS TO DO ONE SIMPLE JOB?!**" Rita snapped at Baboo and Squatt who were cowering in fear right now. "**THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT AND YOURS TOO YOU OVER GROWN BLUEBERRY!**" Rita snapped. "**WHY DO I KEEP THESE FOOLS THEY DRIVE ME TOTALLY NUTS!**" Rita snapped storming off.

"Chiang...you are really REALLY begining to become a pain in my ass!" Zerak snarled. Once again the battle belonged to The Power Rangers but the war was far from over.


	7. Sardovian Flu

Another Day in Angel Grove had arrived and lately Rita had been rather quiet. That of course was never a good sign but The Rangers were not to concerned for that because today was one of their yearly food campaigns to raise money for the pre-school's playground. Inside the Youth Center Ernie came in with a couple of cream pies as he smiled. "This is looking good." He said with a smile coming into the Gym and Juice bar with a smile on his face. The Rangers and Zeran who were set up their food stands as well smiled seeing Ernie coming over.

"Excuse me pardon me coming though! Man I made to much." Julia said pushing in a cart of food with multiple diffrent type of dishes as Jason chuckled a little bit going over to her and smiled. "Thanks Jason." She said with a smile as they finally got the big cart of food into the Gym and Juice bar.

"Go a little board didn't we Julia girl?" Zeran chuckled as Julia laughed a little bit. "Maybe just a tad but I wanted the food dishes to come out right these dishes were made from a Chiang family recipe" Julia said with a small smile.

"Out of the way Geeks!" Bulk shouted shoving some kids to the side as Jason sighed shaking his head. "Here comes the so called "Taste" patrol." Jason muttered as Julia smirked. "Let them taste this they are in for a RUDE awakening." Julia said with a small smirk.

"As this fairs Taste Tester we are promised one free sample of the food." Bulk said. "Yeah one free sample!" Skull said as Julia smirked. "Very well boys. First one is on the house." She said with a evil giggle.

"Now lets see here." Bulk said poping a piece in his mouth before suddenly his face lit up red.

"**HOOOOOTTTTTT!**" He screamed as Bulk and Skull ran around in circles before finding a giant thing of water and put their faces in it as Steam was let out as they sighed with relief.

Julia giggled walking over to Bulk and Skull. "Next time ask if its hot or not." She said as the two growled before storming off as Julia simply giggled.

"I see I came in at interesting time." Mr. Caplan said after the rangers walked over to Julia as The rangers laughed a bit.

"You could say that Mr. Caplan." Luke said with a small laugh as smirked. "Well I will be sure to stay away from your food Julia." Mr. Caplan said with a laugh as Julia giggled before Zack spoke.

"Yeah Best to do that Mr. C that food based on Bulk and Skulls reaction is one spicy meatball." Zack said giving his best Mario impression with a laugh.

Suddenly however, Bulk and Skull came back in steaming before storming over to Zeran with a snarl. "Hey OG. Why didn't you warn us how hot that food was?!" Bulk snapped. "Yeah how come OG!" Skull snapped as the Rangers face palmed. This was not going to end well.

A vein popped out of Zeran's forehead as he growled in anger, the look on his face spoke of impending doom for the offensive duo. Zeran sumarily grabbed the collars of both Bulk and Skull. With uncanny and seemingly inhuman strength spun the twosome around, one in each hand. Bulk and Skull yelped in both surprise and fear as Zeran snapped, "**OLD GUY CAN AN OLD GUY DO THIS!? WHO ELSE WANTS TO CALL ME A WRINKLY, WASHED-UP, HAS BEEN!? I'VE STILL GOT PLENTY OF YOUTH LEFT IN ME YOU YOUNG PUNKS!**"

The Rangers couldn't help but laugh as Julia giggled a little bit. Zeran was rather funny when he got all pissed after being called old.

The Rangers couldn't help but laugh while Julia giggled a little bit. Zeran was rather funny when he got all pissed from being called old.

"Hey lets get back to work, kids, door opens in 10 minutes!" Ernie called.

Julia nodded pushing her crate of food over.  
>Once she was out of earshot Luke nodded. "Lets just hope Zerak or Rita aren't hungry for trouble." Luke muttered to the other Rangers who nodded in agreement.<p>

Up in space, one of the many meditation chambers of Rita's castle was occupied. This one had varuious crystals which glowed with a vestigial and sinister light. Several shulls that had fiery red gems positioned in the eye sockets made a circle in the room. At the center of the circle Zerak sat cross-legged as he floated in midair locked in a deep state of meditation. He was channeling the powers of darkness into his being. After a while he around after opening an eye. "Hmmm...Rita isn't here yet...odd..." Zerak muttered to himself sounding rather puzzled.

"Lord Zerak." Goldar said before entering. The golden monkey bowed then rose.

The wizard got out of his cross-legged position and floated to the floor. The wizard's onyx colored sttaff appeared in his ruight hand. "Speak your mind, Goldar." he commanded.

Goldar coughed before speaking. "I have come to ask what your plan is for today's attack is. Rita has left you in charge as the Empress is not feeling well today."

Zerak simply stated, "**Elaborate!**"

"She has been seen throwing up, not being able to look at food, unable to stay away from the bathroom, not to mention purple pokadots on her face." Goldar explained.

The wizard's free hand cupped his chin as he thought for a long moment. "Hmm, it sounds like Rita has managed to contract the Sardovian flu. It's a particularly nasty strain of flu. I suspect she'll be out for several days at least." He thoight out loud.

The evil wizard smirked this was a glorious opportunity that had been handed to him. All sorts of ideas ran a muck in the man's heinous mind. 'If the Rangers thought Rita was bad, they haven't seen ME in action yet!' the wizard thought with diabolical amusement.

"Goldar," Zerak commanded in a booming tone. "Get the others and meet me in the stargazing chamber!" The fallen apprentice of Zordon smiled and continued in a softer but no less malevolent tone. "You're about to see what happens when a plan of attack is handled by a man of my supreme intellect!"

The wizard then let out an evil chuckle. "Of course! BABOO SQUAT! FINSTER! Meet in the Star Gazing Chamber! Lord Zerak has a plan!" Goldar shouted as the two idiots of the team started bumbling about as Goldar sighed taking off to go meet up with the trio.

Once the group Zerak and Rita's top minions were gathered in the Star Gazing/strategizing chamber Finster was the first to speak. "Lord Zerak, might I make a suggestion for todays attack on the rangers?"

Zerak said, "Speak your mind, Finster!"

"Might I suggest two attacks today? One during the day with one of the monsters from that book of monsters and monster making you gave me known as Pudgy Pig. And secondly a night attack?"

The infamous butcher thought then noted, "A two-pronged attack, a fascinating idea, Finster! But, do tell, whatever brought this idea up?"

"The rangers Megazord is strongest during the day," Finster pointed out.

Zerak's eyes widened. This was something he hadn't considered. he had launched night attacks before. "Of course, Zordon, Zeran you sneaky goody two-shoes scoundrels, solar power, very clever." Zerak's face lit yup with a diabolical plan. "Yes, I believe that will do nicely, Finnster."

Inwardly as the wizard stared at FInster he thought, 'Finster, i do believe I've underestimated his intelligence! He's taking to my teachings quite quickly, and he seems to have an unexpetcdly keen strategic mind. These are things I shall have to help nurture along. With a little time and effort I may have found myself an ally.'

Zerak said, "Very well we shall launch a two-pronged strike, stage 1 will begin immeadiately with the Pudgy Pig. If anything goes awry, stage two will begin shortly afterward!" Zerak turned to a familliar pair of knucklehead monsters, "BABO, SQUAT!" He shouted in an intimdating tone so as to get the two's attention.

"Um Yes Lord Zerak?" The Blueberry-looking one asked blinking.

"You called your wickedness?" the other one asked as they got in a salute position.

Zerak smirked in wry amusement. As imbecilic as the two were their loyalty was unquestioning and they knew how to show proper respect to those of superior power and mind. Zerak stated, "Go to my chambers and fetch my summoning ingredients then take them to the summoning chamber!" The wizard then stepped dangerously close to the two and shot them a look that spoke of horrible things in store for them if they failed or disobeyed. "And let me make one thing clear to you! If I catch you messing with any of my other magical things...I WILL TURN YOU BOTH INTO FROGS AND MAKE FROG LEGS STEW OUT OF BOTH OF YOU AM I CLEAR!?" The evil wizard snarled like an enraged animal.

"Y Y Yes sir!" Squat said as the two took off in fear to get what Zerak requested.

Zerak was in control this was going to be trouble for the rangers. Zerak looked at Goldar and said, "Oh Goldar, if you could be so courteous, please keep an eye on those two and keep them out of trouble between now and the first stage of the attack."

Of course Lord Zerak." Goldar said bowing.

Goldar headed off to catch up with Baboo and Squat so they didn't screw anything of Zerak's supplies up. Zerak turned back towards the Earth a shadow of doom flowing over him. "Rangers, you, my briother, and my former teacher have no idea of the strategic mind that's about to be unleashed on you!"

Zerak let out an evil laugh in anticipation of what was coming.

"Lord Zerak!" Baboo shouted as him and Squat came rushing in.

Squat tripped and nearly dropping one of the items.

Goldar caught it in the nick of time and sighed shaking his head. 'Idiots...' He muttered to himself.

Zerak deftly took the items and whispered to Goldar, "Have these two always been so imbecilic of mind, Goldar?"

"Not always...they were effected by the same thing that effected Empress Rita unforantaly it had a reverse effect of what it had on Rita.." Goldar said with a sigh.

Zerak thought for a moment and said, "So, they were affected by that! I see, thank you for this information Goldar, now in my spare time I can start to work on a solution to that. A keen mind always looks for problems to solve in...less-than-effective minions!" Zerak explained.

The evil wizard then looked at all of Rita's minions and said, "Now all! to the summoning chamber to make the necessary preparations, then to Finster's lab to create the Pudgy Pig! We have a world to conquer, and some nausating defenders to liquidate!"

"Of course Lord Zerak.." Finster bowed before "Of course Lord Zerak.." Finster said wuith a bow.

Suddenly they heard a loud groan from Rita's room. Her minions sighed and shook their heads.

"Hope she will be alright.." Goldar muttered shaking his head.

Zerak genuinely hoped so too as he knew that Sardovian flu was especially attracted to spell casters.

Once they were in Zerak's summoning chamber they smiled as Goldar smirked looking around before nodding. "Alright Lord Zerak your free to make the Summon." Goldar said with a grin.

Zerak walked to the center of the circle made from nwether shadow dust taking care to step over the dust lines. raising his staff, he began to mutter under his breath. Yet his mutterings grew louder as the chamber grew colder. A powerful wind not of the normal universe blew into the room. Finally Zerak chanted out loud, "Zorundi Chapulus Sinistorus Summonis! I call forth forth the deepest darkest pits of the the netherworld my servant the Night Creeper! COME FORTH AND JOIN IN THE TWO-PRONGED ATTACK MY SHAPESHIFTING SHADOW OF DECEIT AND LIES! COME FORTH, YOUR MASTER SO COMMANDS!"

suddenly a humanoid creature of pure dark energy jumped out of the portal with a roar. The creature looked around it's sinister red eyes flashing and bright white sharp teeth in it's cavernous maw of a mouth.

Goldar smirked while Baboo and Squat cowered. "And I thought Rita's monsters were nasty." Squat stated.

Zerak stroked the creature's head as if it were a tameed animal. "Welcome my lovely denizen of the realm of eternal night! I have big plans for you." Zerak then looked at Finster and said, "Now, Finster, let us make haste to your laboratory. I am eager to see the Pudgy Pig brought to life! I want to see it wreck all types of havoc on Angel Grove!"

Meanwhile back down on Earth, the Rangers and Julia were all handing out their food. Suddenly orange energy zoomed in as suddenly a pig-like humanoid creature with some silver helmet appeared in the room.

Luke, Jason, Zack, Billy, Trini and Kimberly got in fighting stances. "Hello Power Rangers are you ready for a pig fest!" the Pig said with a laugh.

Zeran looked on in disgust and thought, 'Wow, Rita, you got a knack for being a real party crasher.'

"Julia get the others out of here." Luke shouted.

Julia nodded. "On it! Lets go guys Bulk, Skull you too!" Julia shouted.

Bulk said as he scrambled out, "You don't got to tell me twice!"

After everyone raced out Jason looked around and nodded.

"Alright Guys. **ITS MORPHIN TIME!**" Jason shouted.

Zeran decided to quietly slip out but keep an eye on things.

The Rangers pulled out their morphers placing them in front of them ready to deal with this party crasher.

**ANKYLOSAURS!**

**MASTODON!**

**PTERODACTYL!**

**TRICERATOPS!**

**SABER-TOOTH TIGER!**

**TYRANNOSAURS!**

"**POWER RANGERS!**" the six called in their fighting poses after morphing into their power rangers form.

"Lead us off Luke!" Jason said.

"With Pleasure! POWER MACE!" Luke shouted as he smirked.

Luke attacked the Pig. Just as Luke brough the mace to it's mouth, the pig-like monster pusshed Luke away and gulped down the Power Mace.

"What the?! It..It just ate my Power Weapon." Luke said in shock.

Zeran gaped at what just happened and then chimed up with, "That's interesting."

"Theres no way he can eat them all. POWER SWORD!" Jason shouted as he charged in slicing the pig a few times.

The Pig took the sword pushing Jason away and gulping the sword down.

"What the hell?!" Jason asked in shock.

Zeran said, "Why do i have the feeling this isn't going to end well?"

"Power Bow!" Kimberly called out.

"Power Daggers!" Trini shouted. Kimberly launched an arrow from her bow while Trini launched one of her daggers towards the pig.

The Pig took the hits before suddenly it brought up a gust of wind from it's nose and sucked in the power weapons and gulped them down.

"This is not good." Kimberly muttered.

"Power Lance!" Billy shouted before jumping in the air and slicing down on the Pig only to have it bring the lance into his mouth before pushing him away.

Zeran shouted, "Rangers hold off and fall back!"

Luke nodded as he being the current second in command next to Jason called the other rangers back as they fell back to where Zeran was as Jason spoke.

"So whats the plan Mr. Smith this thing just ate our weapons like they were a snack." Jason pointed out.

Zeran said, "Rangers, one of you tell the others to stay out of this place for the time being, the rest of you retreat to base we have to do some thinking before we make our next move. I have an unpleasant hunch about this situation."

"Right. Rangers fall back!" Luke shouted as Billy and the others nodded. "Lets go guys we need to figure out a different course of attack!" Jason shouted.

Zeran scrambled to a place where no civillians could see him and summoned his red ruby crystal staff. the wizard called out, "Shadri HAYMAN TELEPORTUM!" and teleported off in a burst of white light.

Once the rangers and Zeran teleported to the command center they had to find places to sit. Zordon was currently out due to Alpha having to restore himself and the command center's power source.

"So what now, how the hell are we supposed to beat a pig that can eat our weapons like they're candy?!" Luke asked throwing his hands up in the air.

Zeran got up froma chair and went over to a control plate. A bed slid out from the wall and Zeran got on it. the wizard laid back and made himself feel comfortabl;e. this iwas a bad situation indeed . Zeran said, "All right, Luke, all right. Everyone just calm down, and let's think about this." Now question one should be why did that overgrown reject from Jim Henson's Muppets go after the power weapons?"

"Most likely to prevent us from forming the Power Blaster." Jason chimed in.

Luke was looking over the viewing globe. Luke's attention was drawn to the Pig eating everything in sight but with Luke having calmed down down it allowed him to note something he wouldn't have noted in a riled state. The Pig avoided Julia's stand.

"Hey Mr. Smith check this out." Luke said pointing to the viewing globe.

Zeran looked in to the viewing globe and his right hand moved to cup his chin out of habit. "Hmm, the Pudgy Pig seems to be avoiding Julia's food stand, why is that, i wonder? An excellent observantion, Luke dear boy!" Zeran then looked at the other rangers and said,

"Okay, now before we get to question two here's a little fact. Having fought Rita alongside Zordan-sensei I know that well...Rita for all her brilliance has never been known for subtle strategic savvy, or thinking with her head. Rita much prefers brute force, there's no inate trecherous tact to her actions. Now question two, since Rita is not known for subtlety, who else do we know of who would gain adistinct strategic advantage from taking the power weapons?"

"Zerak..I think I've figured it out, Zeran..It's not Rita in Charge of today's strategic plan!" Billy stated as the other rangers Blinked.

"He means its not Rita in charge of today's attack guys." Trini chimed.

The other rangers simply answered, "Ahhh."

Zeran nodded and said, "Excellent, inetllectual observation Billy and Trini. And quite correct! My brother Zerak is running things for the moment . Why this is so I don't entirely know. But guard yourselves , Rangers, we've just entered into a dangerous chess game with one of the most brilliant and evil mind's in the universe! And in this game one wrong step could have disastrous unintended consequences."

Luke thre up his hands and said, "oh for the love of God! first Billy and now Zeran can talk the tech talk."

Trini said, "Zeran means, Luke, if we don't watch our step the Rangers could be in big trouble."

Zeran nodded and said, "Precisely, Trini, now that Pudgy Pig as we observed seemed to be giving Julia's food a pass. Now the question becomes...why is that?"

The Rangers thought for a moment before Luke snapped his fingers. "The food, the Pig doesn't like spicy food!" Luke observed.

"Affirmative," Billy said with a grin.

"So, if we can get Julia to make an even bigger batch, not only will we get our weapons back..." Jason said as Kimberly grinned.

Zeran nodded and explained, "Precisely Kimberly-girl but first we should go find Julia unmorphed and get her to give us the, as the saying goes, goods on what she put in that food. I can easily collect the spices needed. ANd rangers there's a lesson to be taken from this. The rule of heroes number 6 state: If a situation is getting out of hand the best thing to do is retreat, keep a calm mind, and think through a problem. Because when dealing with someone liek Zerak keeping a calm and logical mind is the key to victory."

"Alright lets do this Power Rangers!" Jason said.  
>The six, including Zeran, teleported out of the command Center. Back at the Juice Bar, Julia was cleaning her area up as The Rangers came over.<p>

"Oh hey guys..can I help ya' with something?" She asked blinking.

Zeran said, "Julia-girl, I noticed that overgrown reject from the muppet show was avoiding your booth as we fled."

Billy explained, "We were wondering if you would care to elaborate on the particular ingredients you use in your culinary endeavors."

"Oh I thought you'd never ask. Lets see here...it has every hot pepper from around the globe." Julia said

Jason gulped,"Every?" he asked.

Julia nodded. "Yep...lets see...plus a very spicy sauce. It's the Chiang family recipe. It's super spicy. And I have right here with me." Julia explained with a smile.

Julia handed the rangers the list. To julia and the rangers' surrpise Zerabn looked over the list faster than Billy's usual speed reading technique. Zeran said, ""All right Julia, listen carefully, we'll need a list of all the ingredients in that nifty little concotion of yours. I'll go fetch the peppers and spices myself."

Julia's face furrowed as she looked at her etacher. Zeran winked and said, "Never underestimate the power of a keen mind, my dear."

Alright lets see.." she said looking over the items and smirked. "Alright lets get to work Zeran. I need you to prepare the stove in Ernie's kitchen the rest of you I need to help put the items into a bowl and mix them together." Julia said before bending down and pulling out a bigger bowl than what she brought in.

Trini looekd surprised, "You seem to know how to come prepared for a cookinng emergency, Julia." she said clearly impressed.

Meanwhile Zeran got to a secret location away from the public eye. he ssighed and said, "good thing Francine girl told me about an exotic herbs and spices place in ANgel grove that sells everything on this list."

Zeran opened a portal and leapted through to get the spices. Several minutes later he came back through the portal with everything he needed. He closed the portal and sighed in relief before he said smugly, "Lucky thing they were having a sale on everything i needed."

"What can I saym beautiful, you can never be too careful." Julia said with a wink.

"Alright guys lets get to work." Jason said with a smirk.

This pig was going to be burning up on the inside when they were done.

Zeran brought them the spices they neededed. Julia with practised skill mixed them in. Zeran said, "When we're done here that overgrown porker will be singing...light my fire!"

The rangers and Julia groaned at the Doors refernce/pun. Zeran shrugged and pouted as he said, "What can I say, it was a good pun!"

"Whatever, alright everything's in and mixed. Come on Jason." Julia said as Jason nodded lifting up the big pot.

He and Julia bought it into the kitchen before placing it on the stove. "30 minutes should do the trick." Julia said with a grin.

n a half hour they had Julia's super spicy concotion readied. Zeran took a fork and plopped some out. Zeran said, "I suppose in the interest of culinary science I should volunteer as the guniea pig for this experiment. But, Zachary, do have a nice gallon of milk on standby."

"Right here Mr. S," Zack said.

He pulled up a gallon of milk from the table he had been working at for the Fair today.

Zeran sighed and said, "The things I do for science."

Zeran then took a bite of Julia's recipe.

"Well?" Julia asked with a smile waiting for Zeran's reaction to her recipe.

Zeran's face went beet red as he ran around screaming, "MILK, MILK, MILK NOWWWWWWW!"

"Here you are Mr. S!" Zack shouted handing him the gallon of milk the Teacher/Mentor asked him to get earlier before taking the bite.

Zeran drank the gallon of milk down before he panted heavily and said, "Holy...okaaaay Julia-girl, I'll never doubt your cooking skills or Chiang spicy sauce again."

"Be sure you don't all right? Lets get this set up for that pig-faced freak." Julia said with a small smirk.

Zeran said, "Mr. slovenly proker has no idea what's about to hit him in the afce or rather...the mouth."

Outside the juice bar Julia finished setting up the stand with a smirk dusting her hands off before her and Jason picked up the pot and placed it on the table. Julia smirked. "That pig won't know what hit him alright guys I gotta head home tell me how this turns out." Julia said with a smile and waving bye.

"Will do, Julia," Jason called after her as the Rangers went into hiding waiting for this pig to show up.

"Ooo free food," they heard from across the way. They hid behind some nearby bushes. Theye peeked out from behind them to see the Pig coming up to the food. The creature quickly devoued it as The teens sweat dropped.

"Come on you overgrown pork.." Jason muttered before suddenly the pig began holding his stomach. "Ooh...I don't feel so good," he muttered.

The Rangers quickly flipped out of hiding. They landed in front of the the yelled at the Rangers. "You tricked-" He said before coughing up the power weapons as each ranger caught their respective weapon.

"**BACK TO ACTION!**" they shouted placing their hands on their power morphers.

Morphing back into their power ranger attires. "Time to send this pork back where he came from lock and load rangers!" Jason ordered as the six put their weapons.

"**POWER AX! POWER BOW! POWER DAGGERS! POWER LANCE! POWER SWORD! POWER MACE!**" the rangers called out connecting the weapons to form the power blaster.

"**POWER RANGERS!**" They shouted getting in position. The pig slowly got up looking at the Power Blaster.

"FIRE!" they shouted.

A blast with the Flail of the Mace launched colliding with the pig. "BUT I'M STILL HUNGRY!" it shouted before falling down to the ground exploding.

"Oh yeah suck it big, Fat, and Ugly!" Kimberly shouted.

Luke chuckled looking around. Although he too was please d with his efforts the orange ranger began to realize something was rather...off.

Up in space the monsters and Goldar were roar in animalistic fury. At this however, one thing stood out. Zerak was rather...calm. "Lord Zerak?" Goldar questioned. Zerak calm demeanor took ona malevolent look as a smile snaked it's way on to the evil wizard's mother as he called, "SIIIIILENCE!"

The Monsters went silent in a hurry almost out of fear. Goldar blinked almost in confusion. "Lord Zerak why haven't you made the monstor grow and on top of that seem rather...calm," he commented.

The dreaded butcher smirked and said, "there now that everyone is calm I acan assure you everything is porceeding...EXACTLY as planned!"

"Exactly as planned, Lord Zerak?" Goldar blinked.

Now he was even more confused than before and that was saying something to say the least.

Zerak chuckled wickedly and said, "Goldar, everyone, come now who do you think you're dealing with here, some rank amateur villian? No, no, no faithful minions. The Pudgy Pig was the least powerful of the monsters from my book. There are far more terrifying creatures awaiting the rangers! This was a test, the real strike come...TONIGHT, after the sun goes down!"

"You mean that first attack was only a test? You knew the Pudgy pig would fail?" Goldar asked in pure shock.

Zerak smirked and said, "Of course, Goldar, in this game of chess sacrificing pawns is essentuial. We make our big move tonight!"

Zerak turned towards Earth and smiled as he raised his staff and his free hand over his head summoning a thunderstorm. Zerak said, "And this move will be the one the Rangers don't expect. This WILL be the one that finishes them off!"

As the thunderstornm boomed above the palace Zerak let out an evil laugh in anticipation of what was coming. Nearby a certain shadowy creature of the night growled in anticipation of it's master's command, it's flashing blood red.

That night, as the rangers slept, being that it was 10:30 P.M. things were anything but peaceful in Rita's fortress. Zerak stared down at Angel Grove a predatory smile on the spell caster's face. The man stated "The time is right to strike! Night Creeper, your time has come, go forth!"

Suddenly from the shadows a creature emerged from the shadows. "It is finally time for me to rip those rangers to shreads Lord Zerak?" He asked with a smirk licking his lips.

Zerak noded, "It is my faithful nethreworld fiend! Go to Angel Grove and do what must be done. If free will is to be eradicated and the universe saved...then the rangers...MUST DIE! Turn them to bloodstains so that the people of Angel Grove will have no choice but to bow!"

"Of course! It's time The Rangers met their end!" he stated before disappearing in a cloud of dark smoke into the night. The Rangers were unaware of what was to come.

At the command center at about 11:00 pm Alpha was charging his batteries and Zoron's portal is empty.

Next thing they knew the alarm started blaring as Alpha's charging was interrupted. "Aie yie yie yie...whats with the racket...?" Alpha groaned.

Zordon appeared in his vortex and said, "Alpha, scan the area of Angel grove for any sign of activity!"

Alpha looked. "AIE YIE YIE YIE YIEYIE! Zordon its as we feared Zerak is launching a night attack!" he said freaking out running around in circles. "Whattodowhattodo!" Alpha shouted.

"Alpha teleport my apprentice in," Zordon stated closing his eyes shaking his head.

Alpha said, "Right, Zordon."

What Alpha teleported in was a one person bed. Zeran was underneath the blankets of the bed, his head comfortably set on two pillows. Zeran took in a long breath and then said, "E equals mc sqared," then took in another brath and said, "Does the square on the appotomox equal the sqare on the other four sides," then he took in another breath and said, "Why is a mouse where it spins."

Zordon sighed shaking his head. "Ice water appearest dumptesto" Zordon muttered before a bucket of ice water appeared over Zeran's head. Zordon then dumped the ice water on Zeran's face.

"GYAAAAAAAAHhHHHHH!" the wizard yelped as he leapt out of bed as if he had suddenly ended up in the ocean The wizard was dressed only in a nightshirt that went down to his ankles and a nightcap on his head. Zeran looked around his eyes bloodshot as he snapped, "ALL RIGHT WHO DUMPED ICE WATER ON MY HEAD WHILE IN MY HOUSE? I..." then Zeran realzied where he was. "Hey wait just a cotton pickin' minute! This isn't my house!" Zeran fumed as he glared at where his apprentcie was, "Senseiiiiii!" he snarled through clinched teeth his temper like a tea kettle about to reach full boil.

"Sorry, apprentice, we have a small situation. Your brother is launching a night attack as we feared. Take a look at the viewing globe." Zordon instructed.

Zeran looked into the viewing glopbe...and winced before he said, "Oh for the love of all that's holy. I should've knwon it was only a matter of time before Zerak pulled this. And I knew there was a reason why Zerak didn't grow that damned Pudgy Pig."

"Apprentice contact, Luke. He is most likely the likely one to get out of his house due to his mom formerly being a ranger." Zordon instructed.

Zeran sighed and said, "Yes sensei."

The wizard then pressed the orange button on his communicator.

At the Elis household Luke was asleep when sudenly ge was awaken by a Beep beep beep beep beep beep. "Ugh..." Luke groaned looking at the time. Reading that it was 11:15 he brought up his coumincaitor and spoke. "Luke here, whats the situation and can't wait till morning?"

Zeran sighed and explained, "Sorry to wake you up at this late hour Luke we have an emergency that can't wait."

"Let me guess, your idiot brother again?" Luke asked with a yawn.

Zeran sighed and said, "Unfortunately, Zerak has launched a night attack. Wake up the other rangers and get to the command center as quickly as you can."  
>"Right.." Luke said getting out bed.<p>

the orange ranger headed downstairs mumbling to himself, "God danm mother freakin Zerak! When I get my hands on that little piece crap I'm going to teach him a thing or two!"

"Luke?" His mother, Francine, asked looking at the time as she drank her glass of water. She then put it down before speaking. "What are you doing up its almost midnight!?" she asked

Luke sighed. "Theres an emergency at the command center. Mr. "Oh free will is bad and must be destroyed" is at it again." Luke groaned.

Francine winced and said, "Oh my God!" as she coveered her head. She looked at her son and said, "Now you see why he gives Zeran and me such a headache!"

"Yeah do you have that spare energy drink?" Luke asked letting out a long yawn.

This was going to be a long night.

Francine didn't waste any time but got the drink for him.

Luke quickly chugged it down shaking his head awake before clicking on his communicator. "Zack, do you read me? Its Luke!" he shouted into his communicator.

He heard a groan from the other side of the line and Zack answer with, "Yo, Luke what's the idea wakin' me up at this time of night?"

"Oh I don't know I just felt like waking you up- WHY DO YOU THINK?! We got an emergency at the command center, Mr. Destroy free will, is at it again!" Luke shouted.

There was a momentary pause before Zach said, "I'll wake the others and we'll be at the command center shortly."

Luke nodded before ending the transmision. At at the comand center six colored streams teleported in. "Dosen't Zerak know the definition of beauty sleep?" Kimberly complained with a yawn.

Zeran sighed and said, "I know, I know, Kimberly-girl I hate this too. But take a look at the viewing globe, rangers this is a really bad situation here."

"Alright lets see this..." Kimberly said before seeing the creature and let out an EWWWWW sound before speaking. "I gotta tell you, Zeran, your brother knows how to make them ugly." she grumbled.

"Agreed, Kimberly, nasty!" Luke groaned in disgust.

Zeran grimaced in disgust. "Indeed, Kimberly-girl, this thing would win first prize in an ugly contest...easily."

"But, Mr. Smith, they don't take professionals." Zack said as the rangers blinked before falling over laughing their butts off.

Zeran chortled and said, "Oh very good Zachary, very good!" Zeran adjusted himself then explained, "All right, this creature here is called a Night Creeper. this is a particularly nasty creature from the netherworld. What makes this creature so dangerous is it can transform itself into anyone it sees and then use that person's own techniques against them. What's worse is this thing can adapt in a second any new form it takes."

"Um but, Mr. Smith, the Zords run on solar power. What if Zerak makes him grow?" Jason asked,

Zeran and Luke got evil grins on their faces. "Um, whats with the grins?" Trini asked in confusion.

Zeran said, "Ah yes, i do believe you're unaware of the events of just after the food festival today."

_-Flashback-_

_Luke was outside the command center with the Ankylosaurs working on installing what looked like a solar battery. "Almost got it in.." he muttered to himself._

_What Luke didn't notice was Zeran had noticed what was going on and quietly walked up to where he was. The wizard gently tapped Luke on the right shoulder and cheerfully chimed, "Hi there!"_

_Out of reaction, Luke nearly jumped hitting his head on the metal part of the Ankylosaurs. Luke laid his head back down groaning as he held it. "Zeran do you HAVE to sneak up on me like that?" the Orange Ranger groaned._

_Zeran smiled and pulled from the pocket of a jacket a container of aspirin. "Sorry, padawan, but I have to keep my apprentices on their toes. It's my perogative."_

_Zeran the powerful and kindly wizard/teacher handed Luke the container and said, "Aspirin?"_

_"Thanks." He said before popping one in. _

_After swallowing it he looked back at Zeran. "Glad your here though Zeran. Maybe you can help me with installing this solar Battery into the Ankylosaurs." Luke chimed in with a small grin._

_Zeran's eyes sparkled with anticipation. "Ooh klet's have a look, Luke." he said as Luke stepped aside. The wizard looked over everythjing muttering out loud, "Let's see here..uh huh, this looks good. Yes hypothermic regulator is okay." then Zeran's face furrowed as he said in a gentle chiding tone, "Oh no, no, no, no, no Luke you've this all wrong!"_

_Luke then watched as Zeran's hand flew over the circuit panel. The wizard chiedmed out loud, "Let's see here, first we'll adjust the seismonic modifier, reverse the polarity of the neutron flow, and..." and the Zeran's face furrowed before he looked at Luke and asked, "Um, Luke, you got any copper wiring on you? Oh, and one more thing, the solar batery looks great and it should theoretically function but...whereever did you get it?"_

_"Right here." Luke said pulling the coper wiring Zeran was talking about for him to see. He smirked at Zeran's other question and explained, "Would you believe this was just liaying around the command center?"_

_Zeran sighed and rolled his eyes in disgust before he said, "Note to self, i really must do a through spring cleaning of the command center before the century is out."_

_Zeran then took the wires and instelled them in the zord. circuit boatrd. Zeran then stepped away and closed up the Anklyasaurus. Zeran said, "Right I think that should about do it." Zeran got a nervous/anticipatory look on his face. "Now let's see if this works. Cross your fingers Lucas."_

_"Gotcha, lets see what this has, Zeran," Luke stated before groaning. "And please don't call me Lucas." He mumbled._

_Zeran said, "As you wish, padawan. Anklyasaurus, reactivate!"_

_The Ankylosaurs let out a roar before reactivating. A computer voice spoke. "Solar battery activatedand fully intrgrated with all systems." it said._

_Luke smiled coming out from under the Ankylosaurs. "Booyeah it worked!" Luke shouted with a grin._

_Zeran sighed in relief. "Well what do you know another success story and in the process nothing got blown up. Okay Anklyasaurus go rest and get your solar battery charged up." Zeran said gently._

_The Ankylosaurs let out a giant roar before taking off in another direction. Luke sighed with relieif. "Finally I thought I would never get this done. I've been at this since the food fair ended." Luke muttered shaking his head._

_Zeran moved to his pocket and pulled out a calculator and pressed a few buttons as he said, "Let's see here, the time that you left the food fair add in the hopurs since divide by the average of the maxiumum sum and..." Zeran's eyes widened. "By the benevolent Gods of the Hindu people boy! You've been at this for some time." and that's when Zeran's nostrils rebelled as he smelled the rank scenet of sweat from Luke. Zeran let out choked gasp as he pinched his nose closed and waved a hand at the air. the wizard said, "Gads boy, you SMELL like you''ve been at this for a while. Get home and get a shower, boy! And Luke, remember to have pages 65 and 66 ready for tomorrow!"_

_"Yeah, Yeah I'm on it!" Luke said teleporting out of the command center._

_Zeran sighed and said, "Now I MUST find some potpourri spray for this place!"_

_the wizard then headed off to find said product_

_-end flashback-_

"And yeah that's what happened," Luke said with a grin rubbing the back of his neck. The Rangers mouths dropped in disbelief.

Zeran smiled deviously and said looking at the viewing globe, "Brother you are in for SUCH a surprise!"

"Agreed, alright guys **ITS MORPHIN TIME!**" Jason shouted as the Rangers got in postion.

"ANKYLOSAURS!" Luke shouted.

MASTADON!" Zack called out.

"PTERODACTYL!" Kimberly called.

"TRICERATOPS!" Billy shouted.

"SABER-TOOTH TIGER!" Trini shouted.

"TYRANOSAURS!" Jason called.

"Power Rangers!" they called before teleporting onto the scene coming face to face with the Night Creeper.

Kimberly growled, "Your going to pay for waking us up this late freak! Don't you know a girl needs her beauty sleep!" She snarled.

Night Creeper cackled and said, "Oh beauty sleep is about to be the least of your concenrs silly girl!"

"By the looks of things you could use some yourself and we'll be happy to obliege! POWER MACE!" Luke shouted charging in swinging the spike ball of the mace towards Night Creeper.

The Night Creeper suddenly transformed into Luke and dodged the attack before garabbing Luke and kneeing him in the face before tossing hima side as if he were an empty soda can.

"Luke! why you little-wait huh?" Jason asked amd blinked. Luke and the imposter matched each other EXACTLY blow for blow.

Zeran sighed and said, "Well, this is getting interesting!"

"HEY BACK OFF!" Zack shouted before kicking one of them.

The other orange ranger then transformed into the black ranger and caught Zack with a copy of his own power axe.

"What the Zack! BACK OFF FREAK POWER SWORD!" Jason shouted jumping in the air slicing down as the Black Ranger

The one Jason hit rolled to the side. "OW! Jason!" Zack shouted.

"Whoops uh sorry, Zack." Jason said as he sweat dropped.

The other Zack said, "Oh what fools ye' mortals be!"

Then the other one transformed into the red ranger and sliced at Jason with his own power sword.

"Jason! Hey Night Creeper Back off!" Kimberly shouted launching an arrow towards Jason as it hit Jason yelled out. "Hey Kimberly whats the big idea?!" Jason growled.

"Whoops sorry Jason." Kimberly said sweat dropping.

"Ah pitiful Rangers!" Night Creeper said before turning into the Pink Ranger.

It pulled out a Power Bow and launched an arrow towards Kimberly. "HEY FREAK TRY THIS!" Trini shouted launching her Power Daggers at the Pink Ranger.

The daggers and the arrow hit Kimberly knocking her down. "OW! Trini, watch it!" Kimberly snarled.

Trini said, "Sorry, Kimberly!"

The Night Creeper transformed into Trini and proceeded to launch an attack on her with it's own power daggers.

"Hey Freak, power lance!" Billy shouted before jumping in the air and slicing down on the yellow ranger.

The yellow Creeper ranger as it got dashed to the side."Ow, Billy!" Trini snarled.

"My Apologizes, Trini," Billy said sweat dropping.

The Night Creeper clocked Trini and then transformed into Billy before going after him.

Back at the command center Zeran chuckled sheepishly and saidm, "This is SO not looking good!"

"WHAT DOES A GIRL HAVE TO DO TO GET SOME SLEEP AROUND HERE?!" s famillar voice snapped

The rangers and creature turned towards a alrge two bedroom house. The door opened and one Julia Chaiang let out a yawn after being woken up.

"Well?!" she snarled as the Rangers sweat dropped.

However, the monster they were battling snarled at her. "What are you looking at ugly?" she snapped not exacatally in the best moods right now.

The Night Creep elbowed Billy in the chest and then tossed him aside before it transformed into it's real form and let out an ear-piercing cackle. Then the creature beamed,

"**JULIA CHIANG! MY MASTER WARNED ME YOU! IN THE NAME OF LORD ZERAK THE BUTCHER AND THE NEW ORDER YOU MUST DIE, JULIA CHIANG! AND I WILL TAKE GREAT PLEASURE IN DELIVERING YOU LIFELESS HEAD FOR HIM TO STICK ON A PIKE!**"

The creature then leapt at her it's claws extend.

Julia jumped back quickly as the creature landed. "Okay tough guy lets dance! DAD! THE STAR SABER!" Julia shouted as Her dad yawned coming out of his room. "Julia why do you-EWWW! okay I see why." He said grabbing the handle of the saber as he tossed it down to her as she caught it activating the saber and smirked.

"Alright bitch...lets dance." She smirked before charging forward at the creature.

The creature took several swipes at her before Julia got the shock of a lifetime...when the Night Creeper transformed into her!

"Okaaaay...I knew Zerak was obsessed with me but this is ridiculous." Julia said with a sweat drop before swinging the star saber down on the creature as the claws and saber clashed.

The creature to Julia's shock it pulled out it's own Star Saber and started matching Julia blow for blow even as it let out an inhuman cackle.

Back at the command center Zeran said, "Okay that's it sensei and Alpha, I'm going in!"

"Alright guys, Lock and Load!" Jason shouted using the Power Sword to activate the weapons.

"POWER AX!" Zach.

"POWER BOW!" KImberly shouted.

"POWER DAGGERS!" Trini ccommanded.

"POWER LANCE!" Billy called.

"POWER SWORD!" Jason shoutred.

POWER MACE!" Luke commanded.

"POWER RANGERS!" The Rangers collectively shouted as he landed on the ground.

The power blaster in hand. Julia backed up to give the rangers enough room to fire at the creature.

The Creeper Julia leapt out of the way of the power Blaster and with in human strength kicked Julia in the gut, grabbed her lifted her over it's head and power bombed her into the before it leapt into the air and slammed a powerful stomp to her ribs.

back at the command center said, "Thats it!" and stepped away from the viewing globe.

Zeran raised his free hand over his head as well as huis staff even as he spread his legs. Zeran called out, "POWER OF THE MORPHIN GRID, DAAAAAAAO JIIIIIIIN!"

Zeran let out a final roar of triumph as he was engulfed by powerful burrsyts of energy. The enrrgy moments later transformed into sakura petals as Zeran was now encased in his blue armor with gold trim, blue helmet with a slender rectangular visor, silver mouthpiece, abd blue and gold cape with a noticeable large collar in the back. Zeran now looked like a cross between a medieval wizard and a fantasy warrior.

Just as the Creeper was about to kill Julia Zeran appeared grabbed the creature from behind and with a surprising amount of strength belly to back suplexed the beast. Zeran quickly got to his feet staff at the ready and in a fighting stance.

"Stay Back Ze-what the?!" Luke yelped as the Rangers held the Power Blaster and seeing the creature now looked like..Zeran!

"Awww hell which one is the reall Mr. S?" Zack complained.

Zeran glared at the imposter both collectively chimed as they pointed at each other, "Schmuck move night Creeper schmuck move!"

Then bother growled and said, "Now stop that!" and turned to the Rangers and yelled as they pointed at each other, "Rangers I'm the real Zeran blasy him!"

Billy said, "This situation begiining to give me a synaptic inflammation."

"TRANSLATION SOMEONE!" Luke snapped face palming on his helmet.

Trini explained, "Billy means this problem is giving him a headcache."

"STOOOOP!" Luke shouted as the rangers and the two Zerans blinked. "Now I'm going to say two things one is a joke the other only the REAL Zeran would react to got it?!" Luke snapped.

The Zerans lookeed at Luke ad said, "Okay, fine."

"First one is this," Luke said taking a deep breath. "Order In The Court!" Luke stated waiting for a response.

Both Zerans said, "I'll have a ham on rye, with lettuce and pickles, hold the onions," before both Zeran fell over howling with laughter.

"Hmmm, impressive...old man!" Luke said with a small smirk.

Through the helmet a vein pop[ped out of the real Zeran's head as he leapted up and down before he shouted, "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A WRINKLY, PRUNE-FACED, FORGETFUL SOT!?"

"Um yes?" the other asked as Luke smirked.

"THERES THE FAKE, FIRE!" He shouted as the rangers aimed the blaster at the creature as the spiked ball collided with the shadow creature

The creature shouted as it gelt down, "LORD ZERAK FORGIVE ME!"

Then it exploded.

Zerak let out a roar of rage as he slammed the bunt of his staff on the ground sending out a charge of energy in all directions. Zerak snarled, "I forgot about my imbecile brother's ridiculous oversensitivity to the word 'old'!"

Zeran raised his free hand and his skull head staff over his head as he called, "I WILL NOT LOSE THIS BATTLE RANGERS! POWERS OF DARKNESS HEAR MY COMMAND COME FORTH AND MAKE THE NIGHT CREEPER...GROW!"

Dark massive trendrils of shadowy energy shot forth from Zerak's staff towards Angel Grove and surrounding the prone Night Creeper.

"Uh Luke the Surprise?" Jason asked.

The young man smirked to himself and cracked his knuckles. "Zordon, how long we got?" Luke asked though his communicator.

"The battery you're using Luke has a 30 minutecharge." he explained.

"Oh and here I thought this was going to be rushed." Luke said with a small grin.

Zeran yeleld impatirntly as he and the rangers dodged a stomp from the now taller than the EMpire State building-sized monster, "WILL YOU CAN IT WITH THE SMARKY COMMENTS AND JUST DEAL WITH THAT THING, LUKE!?"

"Alright ANKYLOSAURS DINOZORD POWER!" Luke shouted.

The Ankylosaurs came out from its hiding place with a roar as the computor said "Solar battery activated!"

As Luke jumped in the air into his zord. "Ankylosaurs, convert to Warrior Mode!" Luke shouted as he placed his power coin in position.

Zeran looked at his watch and said, "Okay 28 minutes, there's still time but please do hurry Luke."

Up at Rita's palace Zerak was absolutely in a fury, "WHAAAAAAT, THE ANKLOSAURUS!? BROTHER AND ELLIS YOU ANNOYING NAUCIOSU LITTLE GNATS! THIS IS YOUR DOING, ISN'T IT?! I'LL TAKE IT OUT OF YOUR HIDES!"

"Alright than lets give this thing something to think about! Ankylosaurs Power Sword!" Luke shouted as the sword dropped from the sky.

Luke's Megazord picked it up as it shined with energy. It walked forward with the sword in hand.

The Night Crepper yelled, "We'll see about that, SHADOW SWORD!"

A sword made of dark energy appeared, which the Night Creeper took, and then let out an inhuman shriek of rage. It rushed the zord it's eyes blazing with unholy rage it's mouth open to reveal the maw of sharp and pointy white teeth.

The Creeper and Ankylosaurs Megazord's swords clashed as the Creeper turned around and sliced the Megazord. Causing it to stumble a bit. "Time check, Zeran!" Luke shouted.

"Hurry Luke you are down to 19 minutes."

Zeran said, "Okay, starting to get a little nerve racking here."

"Got i-" Luke started and he was cut off as the creeper slashed though him three times knocking the Ankylosaurs back.

Luke growled. "Okay this thing is pissing me off." Luke growled.

"Oh I'll do more than that Ellis, say hello to my speecial finishing attack from teh nether world "DRAINING SLASH STRUIKES!" before it cackled and hit KLuke with thsoe attacks.

Zeran looked at the timer and said, "Oh no thatc reature is draining Luke's power by my estmiate he's got about...9 minutes of power left."

Zerak laughed and said, ""FOOLS THIS CREATURE IS FROM THE NETHERWORLD OF DARKNESS! IT CAN DRAIN ANY ENERGY SOURCE! YOU'RE FINISHED RANGERS, FINISHED, FINISHED, FIIIINIIIIISHED!"

Zeran covered his ears and said, "Ooh my ears!"

"TIME TO END THIS! ANKYLOSAURS SWORD FULL POWER!" Luke shouted.

The Ankylosaurs Megazord powered it's sword up to maximum. The zord let loose with a mighty swing of the sword in the air! Electricity crackled in the sword before slicing forward on the creature.

Somehow the blast connected with the creature who let out an agonized scream of, "NOOOOO NOOOOOOO!" as it fell to the gorund. The Night Creeper exploded.

Zeran looked at his watch huffinga nd puffing as if he'd just run a marathon his heart beating like a war drum,. He said in a shaken tone, "Two minutes, geez padawan could you have cut it any closer?"

As Luke jumped down from his megazord as the others powered down as Luke smirked. "I could of but I'd rather not."Luke said with a laugh before letting out a yawn.

Zeran helped Julia back to her room and said, "Shotradr ra healus!"

Zeran sent a bam of energy forward healing the girls wounds then Zeran added, "This shall all seem naught but a midsummer's night's dream!" as he case the forget spell on her.

Zeran then quietly left the house taking care not to disturb her father. Zeran said, "Allright everyone back to the command center."

Once the group made it back to the comand center Zordon smiled and said in approval, "Well done rangers and especially well done to you Zeran to make this seem like a dream for Julia."

"That's good, speaking of sleep." Kimberly said with a yawn along with the remaining of the team.

"Shouldn't we be heading back home for some well deserved recharging?" Billy asked.

Luke yawned, "I'm way too tired to even ask for a translation there, Billy" Luke stated with a yawn.

Zeran used his magic to that his night shirt which went down to his anhles appeared on him. Zeran noting his bed was now completel;y dry crawled into it asked, witha yawn, "than you sensei, now could you kindly teleport yus all home, please?"

"Of course, sleep well all of you." Zordon said teleporting Zeran and all the rangers home.

He then went off to sleep as well meanwhile however, up in space.

Up in space Zerak roared in rage before he shnapped, "Damn you Ellis and briother, I SWEAR TOU'Ll Pa..." before he felt an ioverwheling surge of weakness and his nose suddenly bebecome puffy and stuffed as well as extra itchy.

"Um Lord Zerak." Goldar said placing a mirror in front of his face so he could see. He was not going to like the view.

Zerak let out a loud sneeze and felt his heart sink, "No!" he croaked, and looekd at himself.

To his horror his face was no covered in purple spot as well as puffy and runny nose and bloodshot eyes. "NO..." he shouted "Now I've got the Sardovian flu and I made sure to take some extra zinc this morning!"

"Come on Lord Zerak lets get you to bed lets go shoo shoo." Goldar said shooing him off to his room.


	8. Rangers Together, Free Will Forever

"Sire!" A servant shouted kneeling to one knee as he closed his eyes as our story today takes place in the far reaches of space in a planet of Werewolf like creatures known as Wolf Blazers. Since the destruction of their planet and a man by the name of Zerak The Butcher had been the one who told them The Rangers were the ones responsible for their planets destruction. King Shadowclaw along side his wife Queen Kicheira were on the throne as the King looked down at his servant before he began to speak towards him with his trade mark wolf growl.

"Speak Quickly!" He growled as the wolf blazer extended his hand as the King blinked taking the letter before the servent began to speak.

"A letter from Zerak The Butcher, he says his HQ is ready for our arrival so we can make the Power Rangers pay for destroying our world." He said as King Shadowclaw smirked. The Wolf Blazer were a clan of warriors and now they had their chance for revenge.

"My Queen..get our kids! Its time we head towards Earth!" Shadowclaw shouted as The queen nodded and got up to go get their kids.

"First we destroy the Power Rangers and than **WE TAKE EARTH AS OUR NEW HOME!**" He shouted with a howl.

Once the queen exited out of the room with their kids they bored their Royal Ship and took off meanwhile in the corner of the ship one of their generals was growling. "Why do I feel like our current Royal Family should NOT be in charge and why do I feel we haven't been told the whole truth' The wolf growled.

Meanwhile back at Rita's castle. Rita came into the room Zerak was finishing up some throne room She blinked before speaking. "Zerak? What is with this throne room?" Rita asked in confusion.

Zerak turned to face Rita, an evil smile was curled onto his face. "Ahh, Rita, how marvelous of you to join me."

"Yes I thought I would but whats with the throne room?" Rita asked in confusion.

If Zerak's smile could've broadened it would've. He said, "Now nothing against yours or my superb capabilities. But I thought, in order todeal with a certain group of annoying teenagers and an obnoxious gnat of a teacher, I thought I should bring in some specialists."

Suddenly a loud HOWL! was heard as Rita blinked looking outside seeing a ship as she looked at Zerak. "Is that them?" Rita asked.

Zerak nodded and said, "It is them...my very good and ear friends! Tell me, Rita, you've had your ear to the pavement since your release. Have you ever heard of...the Wolf Blazers?"

"Briefly." Rita explained as suddenly the doors opened as a family of Royal Wolves followed by some generals jumped out of the ship as Rita stepped back a bit as the family and generals landed.

Zerak smirked and walked over to the werewolf-like creatures. "Rita, allow me to introduce King Shadowclaw Darkwolf of the royal house of Darkwolf. " The evil wizard then bowed to the lead creature and said, "Well met, my old friend."

"Zerak it has been a while." The queen said with a small bow and smiled as the Prince and Princess bowed with respect as their mother had taught them to do when dealing with someone of high power like Zerak.

Zerak smiled and said, "Ah Queen Kicheira you look as lovely as always." he crouched to the pups' size and said, "Ah little prince Howler, and Princess Kachira you're growing up and becoming for fearsome everyday."

The Princess giggled and licked its lips and nodded as King Shadowclaw looked over the putties and walked forward bringing out its claws before slicing down on the puttie not breaking a nail as he growled.

"Well these things are fragile..luckily I brought my own foot soldiers!" Shadowclaw shouted before getting down on all fours and letting out a loud howl. As the howl went though some wolf foot soldiers began racing into the room before stopping and letting out a howl before King Shadowclaw got up with a smirk licking his lips.

"Behold the Wolf Soldiers, the strongest foot soldiers in the galaxy!" The King said with a small smirk on its face as the wolves let out a howl.

"Now than Wolf Soldiers, you will Obey Zerak and Rita as you would Obey me but for now let us welcome ourselves to the rangers. Go Down there reek havoc and draw the rangers attention let them know we are here!" The King shouted with a howl as the Wolf Soldiers let out a howl before disappearing.

Down bellow on earth in Ernie's juice bar Julia and Luke were heading out as Julia gave Trini a wink. "Think about that Date okay Cutie?" She asked as Trini blushed deep red.

"Um R-R-Right.." She said as Luke grabbed her by the arm dragging her out of the Juice bar so they could head on home.

On the way home Luke groaned. "Seriously Trini how long before you just ask her out." Luke asked as Trini blushed humphing.

"I don't know what the hell your talking about Luke." Trini said as Luke rolled his eyes in a "Riiight" motion. As they contiued down their way Luke was about to speak up again before suddenly a grey aura appeared as Puttie's and a strange new wolf beings showed up as Luke blinked before bringing his communicator up and spoke up.

"Zeran It's Luke we got a problem. Putties and some weird wolf creatures just showed up in the park." Luke said as at the command Center his face went white and eyes as wide as plates.

"Wolf Creatures?! Oh no! Luke! Trini! Listen to me MORPH NOW! You are not trained to deal with these creatures un morphed I'll get the others." Zeran said racing off as Luke nodded.

"Lets do this Trini **ITS MORPHIN TIME!**" Luke shouted as Trini and Luke took their morphers from behind them and placed them in front of them.

"**ANKYLOSAURUS!**" Luke shouted after extending his morpher out in front of him.

"**SABER TOOTH-TIGER!**" Trini shouted following Luke's lead as the two morphed into the Yellow and Orange Power Rangers.

"**POWER RANGERS!**" They shouted drawing their power weapons before charging forward with their weapons in hand ready to strike and continue this battle for Free Will.

**TICK TOCK! TICK TOCK! YOU'RE RUNNING OUT OF TIME!**

Luke grabbed his Power Mace and slammed it against one of the Putties before turning around and launching the Spike ball tip into one of the wolves slamming it into a tree.

**NO TIME TO STOP! BECAUSE THEIR CLOSE BEHIND!**

Trini grabbed her Power Daggers and slashed a few of the putties on their skin before pushing them away before one of the wolves slashed on Trini's Attire knocking her away as Luke raced over helping her up before suddenly.

"**POWER SWORD!**" The voice of Jason Scott shouted slicing the wolf launching the wolf away from Luke and Trini.

**WHEN THEY COME KNOCK! THEY BETTER KNOW THE TIME!**

"**HEADS UP! POWER AX!**" Zack's voice shouted as he came slicing a few of the putties away for the group as the Putties and Wolfs got out of the way before.

"**POWER BOW!**" Kimberly shouted coming out of no where and launching a few arrows at the wolves joining the group in the nick of time.

"You guys okay? **POWER LANCE!**" Billy shouted spinning his lance around leg sweeping some of the putties and jumping over them getting next to the group as they all got in fighting position.

"Time for you bastards to eat shit and die lets do this!" Luke shouted as the rangers charged in at the wolves as they didn't see Zeran casting magic to help keep them alive.

**I'VE GOT THE LOCK TO KEEP THEM ALL IN LINE!**

Luke dodged a few of the wolves slashes punching one in the stomach before taking the spike ball on his mace and slamming it on the wolves head back flipping to avoid a few of the putties with a grin.

**WHEN YOU CAN'T RUN AND YOU CAN'T HIDE!**

Kimberly smirked and dodged one of her putties as she kicked one of the putties where they SHOULD have balls before taking her bow and slapping the puttie with her Power Bow as she backhanded one of wolves foot soldiers in the nose.

**WHEN EVIL HAS YOU IN SIGHT!**

Trini threw her power daggers at two of the putties knocking them down before flipping over one of the wolves before sweeping it from under its feet and slamming her fist into its chest.

**C-C-C-COMBAT! C-C-C-COMBAT!**

Zack charged forward using the sharp parts of his Ax slicing a few putties down before turning around and turned it into its gun form and launched a couple of fire blasts towards the wolves.

**NOW YOU SEE THEM! THE PLAN IS VERY CLEAR!**

Billy got his Power Lance ready as he was surrounded by 3 putties and 3 wolf soldiers he brought his lance up above his head and span it around like a helicopter as it sliced the six monsters before launching them away from Billy.

**FIND THEIR WEAK SPOT AND NEVER SHOW YOUR FEAR!**

Jason charged in slicing a few of them with his power sword before getting ready and in a tornado spin like move sliced a bunch of the wolves as he stopped before the foot soldiers disappeared as the rangers panted with a grin on their faces.

"Power Down!" The Rangers called as Zeran came out of hiding with a smile clapping before he began to speak towards the rangers about the battle.

"Well down Rangers but you have a long way to go we have some training to do to prepare for those wolves should they appear again so you don't have to face them morphed again. I helped you this time but I won't be able to every time. None the less well done." Zeran said with a smile.

The Rangers nodded before the placed their fists together with a smirk as they nodded before speaking. "**RANGERS TOGETHER, FREE WILL FOREVER!**" They shouted with a laugh as they clapped hands with each other as they teleported out of their back to the command center for training.

Back up in space Shadowclaw looked down and smirked. "So they fought back...good...a hunter likes it when their prey delays the inevitable." King Shadowclaw said with an evil laugh as Zerak and Rita smirked at this. The fight for free will was far from over.


	9. Luke's Time To Shine

Another day at Angel Grove as we join Billy, Kimberly, Trini, Jason, Zack, Julia and one Zeran at Billy's house with his young friend Willy testing out his invention for the junior science fair as he had invented a real life simulation of a Roller coaster though a virtual reality machine as the Rangers and Zeran were having the time of his life.

"**THIS IS UNBELIEVABLE!**" Jason shouted as if they were on the Roller coaster itself.

"Oh Get me off this thing!" Kimberly said with a laugh as if she was feeling she was really on this coaster.

"Oh for all that is holy stop this crazy thing!" Zeran said with a laugh but in reality he was enjoying it.

"Yeah! This is sick!" Zack shouted with glee enjoying the ride so to speak.

"I'm getting Dizzy!" Kimberly stated with a small giggle at this invention.

"ending Sequence." Willy said as everyone took off the glasses before Jason smiled looking at Willy and began speaking.

"Willy you invented this game?" Jason asked as Willy nodded before he began to speak towards everyone.

"Yeah, I'm entering it in the junior science fair." Willy said as Billy nodded with a smile before speaking.

"Speaking of which we don't know want to be late. Lets go Willy." Billy said taking his young friend out as the others looked at each other before speaking.

"Has anyone seen Luke today?" Jason asked as Trini nodded before speaking.

"Yeah but he didn't seem himself. I hope everything is okay." Trini said with a shake of her head.

"I'm sure my main homie Luke is fine now lets go guys Juice bar is on me." Zack said with a grin.

"**OH BOY STRAWBERRIES!**" Zeran said bolting out the door as the rangers and Julia laughed following after him into the Juice bar.

Meanwhile in the park Luke sighed as he was sitting on the bench his eyes closed folding his hands placing them under his chin. "Am I really what this team needs as a second in command?" Luke asked himself not knowing up above in space one Zerak The Butcher was looking on with a smirk.

The shadows seemed to glide like a sinister wind over the evil wuizard's face. He smirked and said, "Oh poor precious litle Luke Elis, feeling a little down are we?" Zerak's face twisted intoa psychhotic sneer as he snapped, "ALLOW...ME...TO CAPITALIZE ON YOUR WEAKNESS, FOOL BOY!"

King Shadowclaw came into where Zerak was with a smirk. "I heard everything and I think I know just the creature my dear friend." Shadowclaw said with a smirk before letting out a loud howl.

Zerak turned tothe King of the Wolf Blazers and said, "Oh do tell, King Darkwolf, do tell."

"Instead of tell **SHOW!**" King Shadowclaw said extending his hand out creating a portal with a smirk. "Armodilotron **ARISE! ZERAK! SEND LUKE AWAY FROM THE OTHERS AND MY CREATURE SHALL DESTROY HIM!**" King Shadowclaw howled.

Zerak smirked and said with an animal anticipation, "And i know just the place, Crystal valley a desert region approximately 25 miles away from Angel grove or any highway. The best thing about it, all communications devices...**DON'T WORK!**" Zerak shouted zapping Luke teleporting him out of the park and let out a smirk.

Luke was teleported away as he jumped up looking around as he was surrounded by some crystals in a desert wasteland region as he blinked bringing up his communicator. "Jason? Trini? Zack? Billy? Kimberly? Zordon Anyone do you read!" Luke shouted as static was heard though his communicator before a evil laugh was heard as suddenly an Armored Armadillo like creature along with putties and some wolf soldiers appeared as the creature laughed.

"Foolish Orange Ranger! Take a look around you your surrounded by rock formations made out of pure crystals this area cuts off all communication with your Ranger friends!" The creature laughed as Luke growled getting in fighting stance this was not good.

Meanwhile back at the command center Zeran and the others teleported in at the request of Zordon only to turn to see the viewing globe of Luke cornered by Armidilotron Putties and the new wolf foot soldiers cuseing Jason and the others eyes to go wide eyed. Their friend was in trouble and the numbers game didn't really favor him that was for sure.

"**LUKE!** Guys we gotta go lets go **ITS MOR-**" Jason started before Zeran shook his head before speaking towards the Leader.

"No Jason. We need to let Luke handle this on his own." Zeran said as Jason blinked before Zordon nodded before speaking towards the rangers about this situation.

"My apprentice is right. Lately Luke has been suffering from some doubt about if he can be second in command to this team. If we jump in now it will only further add to that. Let him handle this on his own Rangers." Zordon stated towards the rangers before Zack spoke up.

"But-" Zack stated before Zeran held his hand up and began to speak.

Zeran said, "Hang on a minute, Zachary, I appreciate you want to go help and um...how does the slang go...have your friend's back, am I right?"

"Yeah that's the saying but whats that have to do with this Mr.S?" Zack asked in confusion.

Zeran explained, "it's something even my father's people have, old-fashioned male pride my boy. Luke is unsure of himself and wants to prove himself as the second-in-command. If we interfere it'll just drive him further into depression. And against Zerak being in an unstable state of mind will kill you."

The Rangers then got the shock of their lives when they momentarily saw a haunted look flash across Zeran's face. "I've seen it a lot more than a lot of people." Zeran then took a long breath. "So you see, we have to let him do this on his own...as much as it grieves me to do this also."

"Alright..." Zack said with a sigh shaking his head as the rangers looked at the viewing globe.

"Good Luck Luke..." Jason muttered as he looked into the viewing globe as Luke was in fighting position looking between the wolves and putties and Armadillotron closing his eyes he remembered the training they had with Zeran concerning the wolves.

"Remember Rangers, focus on the nose the foot soldiers are the most sensitive there." He remembered Zeran's words and nodded cracking his knuckles.

"Lets do this..." Luke stated with a smirk.

Zeran watched Luke sudeenly go for the noses of the Wolf Blazer foot soldiers. The wizard smieled and said, "Well done boy...well done."

**SO YOU FELL INTO THE DANGER AND YOUR ALL ALONE TONIGHT!**

Luke charged forward as Armidillotron pointed towards Luke in a way someone about to order an attack would point. "ATTACK!" He shouted as the wolves and putties charged forward as one of the wolves came from behind before Luke back flipped over that one landing before backhanding the one behind him right in the nose as it let out a small whimper of pain before Luke dropped down and sweeping it off its feet.

Armadillotron was leaping up and down like a big rig truck with springs on it, "What da hell is wrong with you! **TAKE DOWN THAT MAGGOT!**"

**WELL YOUR SURROUNDED BY THE HURTING TYPE AND YOU JUST DON'T CARE FOR THE SIGHT!**

Luke smirked as he saw some of the putties coming towards him two from two sides as he got out of the way before grabbing their heads. "**KISS AND MAKE UP PUNKS!**" Luke shouted before slamming their heads together with a smirk as one of the Wolves grabbed him by the side as Luke back flipped a few times before landing next to one of the wolves and round house kicked one in the face knocking it down.

"Play Dead!" Luke shouted with a smirk before getting back in fighting position as some more of the putties and wolves came towards him with a small smirk on his face looking around waiting to see which one would come next.

**WHO WILL COME RUNNING TO YOUR SIDE?! WHO WILL PROTECT YOU FROM YOUR FRIGHT?!**

Two putties came towards Luke grabbing him by the arms throwing him forward as Luke back flipped a few times before landing on two feet as one of the putties jumped in the air going for a drop kick as Luke grabbed one of the feet spinning around before letting one go knocking him into another puttie. "Looks like I just got a Spare!" Luke said with a grin.

Armadillotron growled and said, "Never send grunts to do the Sarge's job!"

**WE'LL TAKE THEM! WE'LL TAKE THEM DOWN! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT**

Two of the wolf creatures charged forward before Luke jumped in the air landing on their heads with a grin before using his feet and passed the two wolves heads together jumping off them getting right back into fighting position.

**YOU MUST BE STRONG AND HOLD YOUR OWN! CAUSE THE POWERS ON YOUR SIDE!**

Some more putties came towards Luke as the young man was knocked down before kick jumping up and delivered a combo of kicks before back handing the other puttie as Armidilotron was jumping up and down in anger like a mad jack rabbit.

**THE ENEMY WILL TRY TO GIVE YOU FEAR! BUT YOU NEVER RUN OR HIDE!**

Some of the wolf foot soldiers howled in anger before charging forward as as Luke turned around and smirked getting in fighting potion before blocking a few of the soldiers punches before giving one swift punch to the nose before backhanding the other one in the face as they both let out a whimper falling to the ground before the foot soldiers disappeared leaving Luke with Armidilotron.

Meanwhile up in space Zerak was growling in anger. "NO! HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE! LUKE'S SPIRIT SHOULD BE FURTHER CRUSHED NOT ENCOURAGED!" Zerak shouted in anger as Shadowclaw growled in anger. Back down on earth Armidilotron was in just as much shock as Zerak.

"H-H-How?! Your Spirit was crushed earlier! How are you still fighting!" He shouted in anger as Luke smirked looking at the monster before speaking.

"Your right but this fight reminded me of what I'm fighting for. The Rangers will need me at times when Jason is not here and I know one day I will have to take over as Leader and I'm not about to let my friends down by letting dobut cloud my Judgement. **ITS MORPHIN TIME!**" Luke shouted before pulling out his morpher from behind his back placing it in front of him.

"**ANKYLOSAURUS**" Luke shouted before he morphed into the Orange ranger and drew his Power Mace causing Armidilotron to growl in anger.

"Very Well Maggot! **LETS GO!**" He shouted as Luke and Armidilotron charged forward as their two weapons clashed with each other as spark flied from their weapons as they backed off as Luke smirked.

Luke charged back in aiming to hit the monster with his Mace before the monster grabbed it and pushed Luke back as he jumped in time to see Armidillotron snap the weapon in half as Luke growled getting back in fighting stance.

Back at the command Center the rangers were looking on. "Oh man this is not good." Jason stated with a slight gulp.

Zeran looked grimly at the viewing globe and said, "You took the words out of my mouth, Jason-boy, you took the words right out of my mouth."

"**AIYIYIYI! ITS FINISHED!**" They heard the voice of Alpha rolling in on a push table of some kind a claymore like any others as Zordon smiled before speaking.

"You couldn't of arrived with the finished Orange Mega Sword at a batter time Alpha." Zordon said with a smile.

Zeran looked over the sword and asked,. "Um...sensei, you've visited Scotland, haven't you?"

"That I have apprentice. The Orange Power Sword If Luke has fully cleared himself of all doubt in his mind than it will chose him." Zordon explained.

Suddenly the Orange Mega Sword floated up glowing in a Orange Aura. "Guys look." Zack stated as Zordon nodded with a small smile.

"Don't worry Rangers. That is supposed to happen." Zordon explained with a small smile before it teleported it away as Zordon simply smiled.

Zeran gaped before he said, "I think it's safe to say the sword has chosen it's owner."

"Alright now than-What the?!" Luke stated back at the battle field as the Claymore appeared in his hands before Zordon's voice echoed from it.

"Well Done Luke, you have cleared all doubt in your mind and more than proved you are worthy of Second in command to this team. We leave the rest to you and may be the power protect you!" Zordon said as Luke smiled readied the blade as it glowed orange.

"Alright!" He shouted before it transformed into the Orange Mega Sword. "Time to end this!" Luke stated with a grin.

**GO GO POWER RANGERS! DON'T EVER STOP THE FIGHT!**

Armadillotron guffawed and said, "You you got a big new weapon huh, you little girly man maggot! I'll still crush you like a little worm!"

"I think its time I shut you up you Cybernetic drill Sargent reject! **SEND THIS AS A MESSAGE TO ZERAK!**" Luke shouted charging forward before Armadillotron sweat dropped.

**GO GO POWER RANGERS! RANGERS TOGETHER, FREE WILL FOREVER!**

"I guess I'm the maggot this time?" He asked as Luke let out a smirk.

"Got that right! ORANGE POWER STRIKE!" Luke shouted slicing though the Armadillotron as it started to spark before giving an army salute falling down to the ground in a huge explosion as Luke let out a grin holding his blade in hand.

Up at the palace Zerak was furious. "NOOOOO!" he screamed. "I will not let a vile defender of the evils of free will like Elis go UNPUNISHED!"

Zerak summoned his staff and raised it and his free hand over his head. they began to glow with mystic power as he called out, "Powers of Darkness, hear my command...make Armadillotron...GROW!"

Armadillotron glared at Luke and said, "All right, maggot, atten-hut it's time for round two, where I squash you!"

The monster attempted to stomp on Luke before Luke rolled to the side in the nick of time stopping and getting up on his feet. "**I NEED ANKYLOSAURUS DINOZORD POWER NOW!**" Luke shouted to the sky.

The mechanical dinosaur came out of it's hiding place in the hills and towards Luke looking ready to kick butt and take names.

"Lets do this **HIYA!**" Luke shouted jumping in the air entering his Zord before pulling out his power coin. "**ANKLYOSAURUS CONVERT TO WARRIOR MODE!**" Luke shouted placing the Power Coin in its slot.

The computer voice said, "_Anklysaurus transformation sequence has been intiated!_"

The Dinozord transformed into it's humanoid form. It's eyes glowed as Luke prepared the machine for battle. "_Warrior mode activated!_" the computer vopice said.

Armadillotron snapped, "So you got yourself a new form, I'll still kick your butt!"

"We'll see about that." Luke stated as the Megazord charged forward before hitting the creature in the stomach as Armidillotron sliced back with an attack of his own as sparks flew from the Megazord before the Ankylosaurs Megazord back handed the monsters knocking it away a few steps.

The Armadillotron said, "Oh yeah, try this... **SHELLSHOCK HEADBUTT!**" the armadillotron rammed into Luke's zord sending it flying into the air and into a nearby mesa wall. "**I'M LARGE AND IN CHARGE!**"

Luke kept his ground as sparks flew from the Megazord. "You think so huh?! **ANKYLO MEGA SWORD!"** Luke shouted as suddenly from the sky a sword similiar to Luke's new weapon fell from the sky and landed in the ground as the Ankylosaurs Megazord picked up the sword as its lights shined ready for battle.

"So you got a big sword, I'll just break it like I broke your stupid flail!" Armandillotron snapped as he charged.

"**WILL YOU PLEASE SHUT THE HELL UP?! POWER SWORD FULL POWER!**" Luke shouted as The Megazord reved up the sword as it powered up to full power before striking down on the Armandillotron.

Armadillotron fell oover as he yelled, "**GYAH, MAN DOWN!**" before he exploded.

"**AND STAY DOWN!**" Luke shouted with a grin before suddenly an orange stream teleported him out of there. It seemed Alpha and the others were finally able to lock on and teleport him home.

Zerak let out a roar of rage before he blasted several putties to ashes. "Damn you, Elis, damn you!" he snarled. "You're becoming as much of a nuisance as your wretched mother...Now I KNOW that I will take exquisite pleasure in driving the blade of my staff through your beating heart!"

At the command center Luke teleported in as Jason grabbed him in a head lock and gave him a noggie. "Way to go man!" Jason said as Luke let out a friendly laugh.

"**LUKE!**" Zeran called before embracing him. "I know you neded to prove yourself boy but please don't ever cut it that close agin you mean as much to me as did your mother."

"Sorry Mr. Smith." Luke said with a smile getting out of Jason's headlock-noggie before bringing his family's old friend into the same one Jason had him in with a grin.

Zerak yelped in surprise. When Luke let go Zeran rubbed his hair and said, "**BY THE SEVEN HOLY ENTITIES OF RYGOSH BOY, YOU'RE JUST AS BAD AS YOUR FATEHR WHEN YOU DO THAT!**"

"Sorry" Luke laughed as they all put their hands together as Jason nodded. "You do it this time Luke." Jason said with a grin as Luke smiled.

"**RANGERS TOGETHER**" Luke shouted as the others jumped in. "**FREE WILL FOREVER!**" They shouted before jumping in the air with a grin.


End file.
